SEM BARREIRAS II Os Protetores
by Rosana
Summary: Parte dois da trilogia Sem Barreiras. Uma nova missão para a Agente Secreta Sakura Kinomoto. Crianças estão sendo seqüestradas para algum fim escuso. Outra trama cheia de intrigas. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Oi Pessoal! A Segunda parte da trilogia Sem Barreiras, dessa vez apresento-lhes Os Protetores....nossa, vocês não têm idéia de como esse sub-título foi complicado....mas com uma ajudinha das minhas queridas amigas Patty, Kath e Andy, cheguei a esse, enfim.... Kath é que deu a deixa, valeu amiga. Nós estávamos acostumadas com O Protetor, minha idéia inicial, quando me deparei com todo mundo protegendo todo mundo...eheheheh....

Meus agradecimentos a essas três amigas, que muito ouviram, leram e opinaram, a ajuda de vocês foi muito importante e o resultado final é este. 

Patty, valeu por ter revisado a fic dando altos toques. A revisora também erra, vocês pensam o quê?...eheheh

Eu sugiro a quem quiser começar a ler essa história, dar uma olhada na primeira parte, Sem Barreiras – Uma Nova Esperança, apesar de as duas histórias serem diferentes, com missões diferentes, talvez precisem de alguns elementos acontecidos anteriormente. 

Nessa temos um caso de seqüestro de crianças, a princípio apenas crianças orfãs, mas quando a filha de um influente político também desaparece, nossos agentes entram em ação. Teremos um novo vilão, que.... argh, comecei a ficar com raiva a partir de... ah vocês terão que ler para saber.

Eriol e Tomoyo aparecem um pouquinho mais, mas não tanto quanto alguns gostariam, Kero não aparece mesmo, já vou adiantar, ele é muito maluco, para entrar na minha história. 

Infelizmente os personagens não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, adoraria tê-los criado, mas cabe à Clamp essa honra.... apenas estou aqui me divertindo mais uma vez, juntamente com vocês. 

Boa leitura!

**__**

SEM BARREIRAS - OS PROTETORES

Por Rosana (Rô)

__

Capítulo 1

Akemi corria, queria chegar logo ao Orfanato, para encontrar-se com sua amiga Keiko, mas tinha que ser honesta consigo mesmo, queria também ver Ryu. Um sorriso maroto desenhou-se nas belas feições da garota, ele podia ser grosseiro, e sempre estar carrancudo, mas quando achava que ninguém estava olhando, ele a fitava com um doce sorriso, ele ainda não tinha lhe dito nada, mas ela tinha certeza que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela, teria paciência, pensava a garota, do alto de seus quinze anos.

Ela agora estava próxima, virou a esquina aumentando a corrida, e parou de repente, o sorriso congelando em seu rosto, um carro negro, com vidros escuros estava parado um pouco a sua frente, um pouco distante do portão do Orfanato, dois brutamontes estavam tentando colocar uma garota à força dentro do carro.

"Keiko!" – gritou Akemi antes que pudesse se conter.

Os dois olharam em sua direção, um deles soltou Keiko e com isso a garota deu um forte tapa no outro homem, mas foi o mesmo que nada.

Akemi ficou petrificada no chão, não sabia se corria para acudir a amiga, ou se corria para chamar ajuda, um grito a fez olhar para o lado. Ryu vinha correndo em sua direção.

"Corra Akemi."

Ela não precisou de um segundo incentivo, dando a volta, saiu em disparada pelo caminho em que viera, olhou para trás e viu Ryu se atracar com o homem que saiu em sua perseguição, decidiu em um segundo voltar para ajuda-lo, não podia deixar seus amigos a mercê daqueles bandidos.

"Não. Vai chamar ajuda." – gritou Ryu quando percebeu-a se aproximando de novo. – "Saia daqui."

Ela nem lhe deu atenção, no trajeto pegou uma pedra e atirou com força no homem que segurava Ryu, sua mira foi perfeita, afinal era a arremessadora do time de beisebol, acertou bem na cabeça, o que fez com que ele soltasse Ryu, ele saiu correndo em direção à Akemi, puxando-a pela mão. Ela ainda olhou para o carro, onde Keiko fora jogada.

"Keiko..." – disse tentando segura-lo.

"Depois." – foi a pronta resposta dele.

O bandido que Akemi acertara já estava se refazendo da dor, e começou a correr atrás deles.

Ryu dirigiu Akemi pelas ruas numa corrida desabalada, não encontrando ninguém pelo caminho, afinal o orfanato ficava em um bairro distante do centro de Tóquio, em um lugar que ninguém parava para perguntar se precisavam de ajuda. Seu perseguidor ainda corria atrás deles, entraram em uma viela, escondendo-se no beiral de uma porta.

"Você está bem?" – Ryu perguntou baixinho.

"Sim. E você? Ele o agarrou com força."

"Nada com que eu já não tivesse lidado."

De repente, o som de um carro fez com que os dois ficassem em silêncio. Na penumbra do beco, eles puderam ver o carro negro passando devagar, vasculhando as ruas atrás deles. Akemi continha a respiração, e Ryu encolheu-se mais ainda de encontro à porta, protegendo a garota. Mas o carro passou sem parar. Os dois soltaram um suspiro. 

"Temos que ir à polícia contar que seqüestraram Keiko." – disse Akemi baixinho.

"Vamos voltar ao orfanato primeiro."

Os dois saíram devagar de seu esconderijo, estavam chegando à entrada do beco, quando foram encurralados pelo carro negro que voltara. A porta abriu-se e puderam ver a brasa vermelha de um cigarro dentro da escuridão.

"Ora, mas se não foi um dia produtivo." – disse uma voz.

"Ah Tomoyo, você não sabe como estou grata por você estar aqui."

"Acha que eu não viria cuidar da minha amiga em um momento que ela precisava muito de mim?" – disse Tomoyo olhando com carinho para a amiga sentada a sua frente.

Ela tinha vindo da Inglaterra onde agora morava com Eriol e os filhos, especialmente para cuidar da amiga convalescente.

As duas estavam recostadas em espreguiçadeiras sob uma cerejeira, carregada de flores, mais a frente duas crianças brincavam correndo pelo amplo gramado, dando gritinhos satisfeitos.

"Eles cresceram tanto." – disse Sakura observando as crianças.

"Sim. São duas pestinhas, ainda bem que o Eriol sempre sabe o que eles vão aprontar." – Tomoyo sorriu suavemente para a amiga ao falar no marido.

Sakura pensou em Eriol, ele era um excelente pai para Tallin e Emma, os dois filhos do casal, de quatro e dois anos respectivamente.

"Você teve alguma notícia dele?" – pergunta Tomoyo discretamente.

Sakura sabia que "ele" era Syaoran. 

-"Yelan ou Meiling, sempre me ligam dando notícias. Aparentemente, ele recuperou completamente suas memórias." – ela falou sem deixar transparecer a menor sombra de tristeza, parecendo satisfeita com os progressos de Syaoran. 

Mas Tomoyo conhecia sua amiga o suficiente, para saber que a decisão de Syaoran de se manter afastado dela a feria profundamente. Não soube o que dizer para ajuda-la.

"Quem sabe ele não mude de idéia..." - ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Não. Tenho certeza que não mudará. Ele deixou isso bem claro no hospital depois que recuperei a consciência. Tem um estranho senso de honra, que o faz correr o mundo atrás dos familiares de suas vítimas, sujeitando-se ao julgamento dessas pessoas, sendo perdoado ou não." – Sakura no fundo entendia o que Syaoran buscava, alívio para sua alma atormentada, só estava magoada por ele achar que ela não compreendia a extensão de sua dor. – Acha que eu não posso conviver com o que ele fez.

O que não conseguia entender é por que ela não entrava no meio dessas pessoas. Por que a ela, ele não pedira ajuda? Ela que nunca o julgara, que sabia de tudo pelo que ele passara, que ficaria ao lado dele, bastando apenas ele ter pedido. Mas não, o poderoso guerreiro jamais faria isso, ele achava que era errado ela ficar com um assassino, ninguém conseguia tirar isso de sua cabeça, ele preferia sofrer sozinho. O tolo! Pensava Sakura às vezes com raiva 

Enquanto ele não se perdoasse, ela continuaria a sofrer sua ausência, talvez para sempre, estava ciente disso. Mas como já tinha dito antes, bastava a ela saber que estava vivo e bem. Pelo menos, ela tentava convencer-se disso.

**__**

If I Let You Go

Westlife

Day after day, time pass away   
And I just can't get you off my mind   
Nobody knows I hide it inside   
I keep on searching, but I can't find

The courage to show, to letting you know   
I've never felt so much love before   
And once again I'm thinking about   
taking the easy way out

****

-chorus-   
But if I let you go   
I will never know   
What my life would be   
Holding you close to me   
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me   
How will i know   
if I let you go

Night after night, I hear myself say   
Why can't this feeling just fade away   
There's no one like you   
You speak to my heart   
It's such a shame, we're worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask,   
I'm too proud to lose   
But sooner or later I gotta choose   
And once again I'm thinking about   
taking the easy way out

****

-repeat chorus-

And once again I'm thinking about   
Taking the easy way out

__

tradução  
**Se Eu Lhe Deixar Ir**

Dia após dia, o tempo passa   
e eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar da cabeça   
Ninguém sabe que escondo isso dentro aqui dentro   
Eu continuo a procurar, mas não consigo encontrar

A coragem para demonstrar, pra deixar você saber   
Nunca senti tanto amor antes   
E mais uma vez estou pensando   
em tomar a saída fácil

****

-refrão- 

Mas se eu lhe deixar ir   
Eu jamais saberei   
Como seria minha vida   
Abrançando você junto a mim   
Será que verei você me devolvendo o sorriso   
Como eu saberei   
se eu lhe deixar ir?

Noite após noite, eu me ouço dizer   
Por que este sentimento não pode sumir?   
Não há ninguém como você   
Você fala ao meu coração   
É uma pena mesmo estarmos a mundos de distância

Sou tímido demais pra pedir,   
Orgulhoso demais pra perder   
Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu tenho que escolher   
E mais uma vez estou pensando   
Em tomar a saída fácil

****

-repete refrão-

E mais uma vez estou pensando   
em tomar a saída fácil

Sakura voltou ao momento presente, olhando para Tomoyo. Syaoran tinha feito sua escolha.

"Não Tomoyo. Ele não mudará de idéia."

Tomoyo não soube o que dizer para consolar a amiga, as duas ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, perdidas em seus pensamentos.

"Touya chegou." – disse Sakura de repente.

"Como você sabe, Sakura?" – surpreendeu-se Tomoyo.

"Eu senti." – ela disse simplesmente, levantando-se.

Nisso surgem no jardim, Eriol seguido de Touya.

"Tem certeza que já está pronta para voltar ao trabalho?" – Tomoyo estava preocupada, mas a amiga lhe garantiu que já estava bem.

Sakura se sentia culpada por não ter contado sobre sua vida secreta, mas sabia que era o melhor para sua amiga. Não queria de jeito nenhum colocar Tomoyo e sua família na mira de bandidos que porventura estivessem atrás dela, mas também tinha certeza que Eriol sabia de tudo, apesar dele não falar uma palavra. Sakura apenas contara a amiga o suficiente sobre o que houve com Syaoran, mas não exatamente a participação dela e de Touya, para Tomoyo Sakura havia se machucado no resgate de Syaoran, por uma bala perdida.

"Estou bem, Tomoyo, não se preocupe."

"Oi, Tomoyo." - diz Touya chegando até as duas. – "Pronta para ir?" – olhando para Sakura.

"Sim."

Tomoyo abraça a amiga.

"Cuide-se Sakura, apesar de ter gostado de conviver com você nesse mês, não gostaria que você se machucasse de novo."

"Esse caso foi à parte Tomoyo, um acidente. Obrigada, por tudo que você fez, largar sua casa na Inglaterra e dedicar seu tempo a mim." 

"Eu é que tenho que agradecer por você ter ficado aqui em casa e me permitido cuidar de você. Você sabe que te amo muito." – diz Tomoyo emocionada.

"Ei você duas, que rasgação de seda, daqui a pouco eu e o Touya estaremos em lágrimas." – interrompe Eriol brincando.

As duas afastam-se rindo.

Sakura vai em direção às crianças para despedir-se.

"Ela está bem, Tomoyo?" – pergunta Touya preocupado.

"Fisicamente, está. Emocionalmente, é difícil dizer. Às vezes a vejo triste com o olhar perdido, para logo em seguida balançar a cabeça como se estivesse afastando pensamentos ruins. Acredito que ela está sofrendo, mas saber que ele está vivo a mantém inteira." – analisa Tomoyo.

"Talvez voltar ao trabalho seja mesmo a melhor solução. Deu certo uma vez." – Touya queria ter certeza do que estava dizendo. – "Quando ela abriu a loja." – ele disse para disfarçar.

"Tia Sakura, faz aquilo?" – pede Emma.

"Não, faz aquele outro?" – grita Tallin correndo em direção à madrinha.

Sakura pega o garoto nos braços sorrindo para ele.

"Você gosta de ação, não é, meu pequeno? Vamos primeiro atender ao pedido de Emma que é mais fácil, depois o seu, OK?" – diz ao garoto colocando-o no chão.

Sakura segura sua chave mágica, invocando seu báculo, faz a acrobacia que Tomoyo montou para ela há anos atrás, olha para a amiga sorrindo.

"Uma chuva de flores para a pequena Emma. Flor!"

Flores das mais variadas cores e formas caem do céu, com Emma em baixo dançando e tentando pega-las.

"Uma demonstração de luta. Gêmeos!"

Duas criaturas mágicas idênticas se postam a frente de Tallin, fazendo uma mesura ao mesmo tempo, começam uma luta entre si em uma sincronia perfeita. O garoto batia palmas feliz.

Depois de algum tempo Sakura recolheu suas cartas para tristeza das crianças. Despediram-se dos amigos e foram embora.

"Então..." - começa Touya lançando um olhar de esguelha para a irmã, quando já estavam dentro do carro. – "Como você está?"

"Meu ombro já está cem por cento." – diz Sakura flexionando o braço esquerdo.

"Sei." – não era bem isso que ele queria saber. – "Não quer ficar no apartamento?" 

"Não Touya, já falamos sobre isso, eu já morava sozinha antes e vou continuar muito bem sozinha, já basta o papai ligar todos os dias."

O pai de ambos que estava no Egito, bem que quisera vir para cuidar da filha, mas Touya o convencera de que tudo estava bem, e quando Sakura falara com ele ao telefone, Fujitaka fingira acreditar, ligava todos os dias para falar com a filha e assim convenceu-se de que as coisas já estavam normais. 

"Ok, não custava tentar de novo." – e ficou em silêncio até chegarem a casa de Sakura.

Os dois desceram do carro, Touya depositou a bagagem de Sakura ao pé da escada.

"Bom, eu já vou, se você precisar de alguma coisa me liga, OK?"

"Touya!" – Sakura chamou quando o irmão já estava na porta.

Ele vira-se para ela.

"Você é o melhor irmão do mundo." – diz sorrindo e abraçando-o. 

Ele retribui feliz, mas com um aperto no coração. Tinha certeza que sua pequena Sakura iria sofrer muito ainda.

"Tem certeza que já está pronta para uma missão Sakura?" – pergunta Touya à irmã, agora não havia mais motivos para esconder-se, ele estava a frente da Divisão Nipônica, comandando os agentes da Central.

"Claro que tenho. E por favor, Touya, nenhuma atitude especial para comigo. Gostaria que as coisas fossem como antes, quero trabalhar sozinha, e me dê missões que estejam a minha altura, OK? Nada de protecionismo, desse jeito vou ficar mal falada na agência." – completou baixinho olhando para os lados. – "Você sabe que devido às cartas eu tenho mais chances de ser bem sucedida em uma missão difícil do que um agente normal. Não que eu esteja me gabando, é claro." – completou pomposa. 

"Está bem Sakura, você terá missões mais de acordo com suas aptidões, está bem assim?" – ele disse irônico. 

Sakura concordou. 

Touya passava as missões, mas ele via que sua irmã se jogava com tudo no trabalho, muitas vezes arriscando-se desnecessariamente. Ele tentou conversar com ela, mas ela dizia que ele estava maluco, que fazia tudo como antes, nem mais, nem menos.

Mas vivia sendo atendida pelo médico da agência, um corte no braço, um pé machucado, por enquanto os ferimentos não eram sérios, mas Touya começava a se preocupar.

Na realidade, ela substituiu seus pensamentos em Syaoran pelo trabalho, uma missão atrás da outra, sem tempo para descanso, isso evitava com que ela pensasse nele. Ela cortara as ligações de Meiling ou de Yelan, mandava dizer que não estava, ou dava outra desculpa qualquer, não queria mais saber dos progressos de Syaoran, não queria nem pensar nele. 

Mas em suas noites solitárias era impossível seus pensamentos não irem para ele, seu humor variava entre a felicidade por ele estar vivo, e a extrema irritação por ele ser tão cabeça dura, até a mágoa por tê-la dispensado, preferindo a companhia da prima em sua busca pelos familiares de suas vítimas.

Sakura estava em um ciclo de negação. Não falar em Syaoran fazia com que se sentisse melhor, mas as pessoas ao seu redor viam como ela mudara. Touya e Yukito principalmente. Mas ela não dava a mínima abertura para conversas, então os dois preferiram se conter.

"Pegamos esse caso em conjunto com a Polícia Federal. O seqüestro de Akemi Inoue, quinze anos, é uma incógnita. Não houve pedido de resgate até o momento. Como vocês sabem, a garota é filha de um político, e por isso mesmo querem nossa cooperação. Esta não é a primeira criança que desaparece sem pedidos de resgate, mas é a primeira do alto escalão. Droga, só assim para entrarmos nas buscas, as outras crianças não são importantes, afinal não são ricas." – Touya extravasava sua indignação.

"Quanto tempo faz que ela desapareceu?" – pergunta Sakura.

"Três dias. Vocês podem continuar em seus casos rotineiros, mas quero que fiquem de olhos e ouvidos atentos, vasculhem suas fontes, paguem informantes, mas eu quero notícias logo. Vão." – ordena aos agentes. – "Sakura." – ele chama antes que saia. 

"Quero que você fique somente com esse caso."

"Mas Touya, eu tenho aquele caso em conjunto com a polícia de narcotráficos, aquela batida. Fui eu que passei as informações, então pediram se eu poderia me juntar a eles, e eu concordei, aliás, você concordou. Lembra?" – ela disse levemente irritada.

Ele lembrava, e era exatamente por isso que a queria no caso da garota desaparecida, e fora da batida.

"Eles podem ficar sem você, as crianças são mais importantes. Você não acha?" – ele apelava para o coração mole da irmã.

Depois de olhá-lo com alguma suspeita, ela confirma com a cabeça.

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Vasculhe Tóquio. De cima a baixo literalmente. Essas crianças não podem ter sumido no ar. Quero que você cheque todas as saídas do país. Vá até os bairros periféricos, e nos de elite, cheque hotéis baratos, e os mais sofisticados, não quero que você deixe pedra sobre pedra. Entendeu?" – Touya nunca agira assim antes em uma missão, aquilo estava deixando-o realmente preocupado.

"Fique tranqüilo Touya, se há alguém que pode achá-las, esse alguém sou eu. Sem querer ser convencida." – ela deu um sorrisinho de desculpas.

"Eu sei que você pode encontrá-las Sakura, e o quanto antes melhor."

Acenando que sim com a cabeça ela saiu.

Sakura voava com Alada, somente usando-a de noite, de dia chamaria muita atenção. Ela já checara aeroportos, e vira que o sistema de segurança funcionava perfeitamente, fora em pistas de pouso clandestinas, e depois de uma certa persuasão, conseguira algumas informações, mas nada de crianças desaparecidas. Tinha ido até a costa, atrás de barcos suspeitos, mas até agora nada. Nesse momento estava indo até uma sauna em um dos bairros mais mal afamados de Tóquio, onde poderia encontrar um de seus informantes.

Entrou de cabeça erguida, por mais humilhante que era esse lugar, somente sendo visitado por homens, a atendente saiu correndo atrás dela, chamando-a, mas ela não parou, foi barrada na entrada de uma das saunas por um enorme lutador de sumô.

Ele não disse nada, apenas encarou-a de braços cruzados, impedindo totalmente sua entrada. Sakura deu seu sorriso mais insinuante, mas não deu certo, ele não moveu um músculo. A moça atrás dela tentava dizer-lhe que não poderia entrar, que era uma sauna masculina.

"Tudo bem." – disse virando-se para sair, mas pegando uma de suas cartas. – "Sono!"

Seus dois obstáculos caíram exatamente onde estavam, Sakura passou sorrindo pelo lutador de sumô, pisando em sua avantajada barriga.

Várias cabeças viraram em sua direção ao verem surgir uma mulher, que não era funcionária, em um lugar onde somente clientes homens colocavam seus pés, alguns indignados por terem sua privacidade desrespeitada, outros maliciosos por verem a bela figura a espreitar cada ala da sauna, um mais engraçadinho até tentou chegar junto, mas foi repelido por um olhar gélido. Sakura procurava rapidamente Taiju, até que encontrou-o em uma sala de massagens, entrou silenciosamente, fazendo um sinal para que a moça saísse substituindo-a na massagem. 

"Ah você tem mãos maravilhosas, minha deusa." – dizia ele embevecido e de olhos fechados, com a cabeça na abertura da mesa de massagens.

Sakura sorriu diabolicamente quando pressionou mais as mãos.

"Nossa, você está se esforçando muito não é mesmo?"

Sakura achou que não, rapidamente pegou a Carta Força, e colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do homem.

"Pelo jeito não muito, não é mesmo Taiju?" – e apertou com força seu pescoço.

O homem gritou, primeiro de surpresa, depois de dor, quis virar-se, mas Sakura continuou pressionando sua cabeça sobre o colchão, não com força suficiente para machucá-lo, apenas para não movimentar-se.

"Preciso de algumas respostas. Você me ajudará?"

Ele tentou acenar que sim, mas estava difícil. Então Sakura soltou-o. Rapidamente ele sentou-se enrolando-se no lençol, lançando um olhar assustado para a mulher a sua frente, poucas vezes foi procurado por ela, mas em todas ela o matava de tanto medo, ela tinha uma aparência doce e angelical, mas ele sabia que quando ela queria alguma coisa, era melhor dar logo, ela tinha alguns poderes estranhos, que ele já vira uma vez, para nunca mais.

"O que você quer saber?"

"As crianças seqüestradas."

Senhor, tudo, menos aquilo.

"Eu não sei de nada." – disse desviando os olhos.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha apenas, em sinal de descrença.

"Está mentindo." – disse simplesmente.

"Por favor, peça-me qualquer coisa, mas sobre isso não." – Taiju estava aterrorizado. – "Eles podem me matar."

"Eu posso mata-lo." – Sakura lembrou-o, ela nunca fizera nada contra ele, mas uma vez ele a vira usando a Carta Tempestade, fora o suficiente para ele morrer de medo dela a cada vez que se viam, e ela usava isso sem o menor pudor.

Ele soltou um suspiro vendo que não teria jeito, contaria o que sabia e depois tiraria umas férias.

"Há uma mansão, próxima ao mar, de um cara da alta, sabe, cheio da grana, mas ele é mau, muito mau. Ouvi dizer que há vários hóspedes por lá, eu não sei para que, não me pergunte." – disse rápido.

"Nome."

"Katsu Kuroki." – falou suspirando, sem ter outra solução.

"Muito obrigada Taiju, e desculpa o mal jeito, espero não tê-lo machucado." – Sakura era a inocência em pessoa.

"Não...não machucou." – falou um confuso Taiju. – "Você nunca dirá seu nome?"

"Não." – disse ela retirando-se.

"Céus, eu não sei se amo ou odeio essa mulher." – ele suspirou jogando-se na cama.

Continua

Gente primeiro capítulo postado, depois de não sei quanto tempo, nossa é tão bom enfim ver essa história on-line.....

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Acredito que muitos irão se surpreender um pouco com a Sakura, ela está muito mais determinada quanto ao que quer e não terá medo de mostrar isso, ou de falar, ou de sair batendo em todo mundo...eheheh.....

O início dessa história a Andy andou dando umas dicas, a Kath também..... mas no decorrer eu andei me perdendo sobre quem disse isso ou disse aquilo, então o mérito além de ser meu, é dos meus termômetros também: Andy, Kath e Patty.... Valeu meninas.

Por favor, uma propaganda passem no blogg da Patty onde eu sou visita e vivo me intrometendo, há uma enquete bem legal sobre quem deve ficar com o Seiya, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Pégaso, na realidade ele já é meu, a Patty que quer tirar a dúvida, então VOTEM EM MIM PARA FICAR COM O CHOCOLATE!..... Se alguém quiser saber por que Chocolate, passa lá no blogg, algumas semanas atrás eu contei....eheheheheh

Ah sim, o endereço... **cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br**

Pessoal quem quiser escrever, fique a vontade:

robm@teracom.com.br

Adoro comentar sobre as histórias, então não fiquem constrangidos, se quiserem criticar algo.

Beijos e até a próxima semana.

Rô


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Capítulo 2

Sakura já ouvira falar sobre Katsu Kuroki, era um dos homens mais ricos de Tóquio, mas de onde vinha sua fortuna, era um mistério. Ele aparecera há alguns anos em Tóquio, não se sabe vindo de onde, construíra sua fortaleza, onde apenas alguns poucos privilegiados entravam, e os que não tinham essa sorte apenas conjeturavam sobre o seu interior. Era jovem, trinta anos, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, considerado bonito, mas Sakura não concordava com isso, já vira algumas fotos dele, sua expressão era de extrema dureza, e seus olhos como aço, deixavam transparecer sua arrogância e sede de poder, talvez sob alguma influência de seu nome, pois Katsu, significa Vencer. Algumas mulheres até poderiam cair por seu charme e aparente riqueza, mas nem se comparava a Syaoran. Mas que droga, por que é que ele tinha que entrar em seus pensamentos? 

Sakura chegou à agência para reportar sua descoberta ao irmão.

"Tem certeza?" – ele pergunta atônito depois de ouvir a irmã.

"Foi o que Taiju disse. Você tem que concordar comigo que o cara é muito sinistro Touya, ninguém sabe de onde ele veio, o que faz, vive andando com belas mulheres para cima e para baixo, mas de sua vida privada, ninguém sabe nada. Vai que a sua riqueza é do tráfico de escravas? Você sabe que isso ainda existe. Ou ele faz fitas pornôs? Eu acabo com ele com minhas próprias mãos." – Sakura a cada pensamento se exaltava ainda mais.

"Sakura, não viaja, nem sabemos se sua informação está certa. Além do mais ele é um filantropo, vive aparecendo nas colunas sociais em festas para arrecadação de fundos à instituições." – Touya tentava colocar bom senso na cabeça esquentada da irmã.

"Quer disfarce melhor? O bom samaritano. Vamos lá, Touya, deixe-me entrar na mansão. Eu entro, olho tudo e saio rapidinho."

"De jeito nenhum. Aquilo deve ser o lugar mais bem guardado da cidade. Temos que nos infiltrar mais discretamente."

Yukito entra na sala interrompendo a discussão dos irmãos. 

"A Srta. Kérria andou comparando informações das crianças desaparecidas e fez uma descoberta interessante."

Touya e Sakura calaram-se para ouvir o amigo.

"As crianças que desapareceram são de diferentes orfanatos, mas todas vão ao mesmo hospital para exames de rotina."

"Podem ter sido escolhidas não aleatoriamente, e sim com algum propósito."

"Ora essa e você disse que eu estava viajando, está na cara que o tal Kuroki anda traficando jovens escravas."

"Não se esqueça que há garotos entre as crianças desaparecidas."

"Escravos para as minas de ouro, vi isso em um filme."

Touya encarou a irmã, balançando a cabeça. Pelo jeito a falta de Syaoran estava deixando-a com um parafuso a menos. 

"E... "– falou Yukito dando uma pausa no que iria dizer. – "...Kuroki é o principal benfeitor do hospital."

"Aha!" – gritou Sakura encarando o irmão.

"Muito bem. Você pode estar com a razão Sakura, mas não entrará na casa dele de jeito nenhum."

"Touya..."

Yukito dá uma discreta tossida e mostra o jornal aos dois.

"Haverá uma festa para arrecadação de fundos para a nova ala infantil do Hospital. O mesmo Hospital de que estamos falando. Todos os ricos e poderosos estarão lá."

"Mas como entraremos?" – pergunta Sakura.

"Isso é fácil. Inoue tem contatos."

"E como vamos nos aproximar de Kuroki?" – ela pergunta.

Touya e Yukito olham para Sakura, ela não entende nada.

"O quê?"

Ela seria a isca.

A elegante mulher que desceu as escadarias para o salão onde estava acontecendo o Coquetel, chamou atenção logo no primeiro degrau.

Alta, com um vestido longo, branco, revelando uma inocência proposital, de um ombro só de onde saía um panô drapeado, uma alça fina do lado direito permitia o equilíbrio do vestido, uma fenda lateral esquerda deixava ver suas longas pernas, sandálias de tiras em um tom prateado combinando com a pequena bolsa no mesmo tom, pequenos brincos de brilhantes em forma de estrela, eram seu único acessório. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, e uma maquiagem leve, completavam o conjunto de simplicidade, mas de extrema elegância.

Sakura demonstrava uma segurança que estava longe de sentir. Touya tinha decidido deixa-la entrar sozinha, isso a colocaria em evidência. Ela olhou ao redor, cabeça levemente erguida, discretamente a procura de Katsu Kuroki, caminhou pelos convidados, acenando levemente com a cabeça, aos vários cumprimentos que recebia. Avistou Yukito a um canto do bar, mas não lançou mais que um rápido olhar para ele, não vira Touya ainda, mas sabia que seu irmão estava por perto. Mal sabia ela a conversa que acontecia em uma sala reservada do Hotel.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" – Touya perguntava a uma pessoa a sua frente.

"Será mais fácil assim, depois eu explico tudo." – o homem respondeu. 

"Da última vez que menti para Sakura, ela quase ficou sem falar comigo." – diz Touya.

"Pode deixar que eu me responsabilizo." – responde saindo da sala e indo em direção ao salão do Hotel. 

"Não sei não. Isso ainda vai sobrar para mim." – resmunga Touya seguindo o outro.

Os dois entraram no salão separadamente. Nosso desconhecido localizou rapidamente a mulher que não saía de seus pensamentos, e ficou sem fala diante de tamanha perfeição. Idiota! Como pôde deixa-la sair de sua vida? Recriminava-se Syaoran. Ela estava linda, toda de branco e prateado, e se ele não se enganasse apostaria todo seu dinheiro como ela não usava nada por baixo. Realmente alguém tinha que ficar de olho naquela beldade, daqui a pouco algum maníaco pularia em cima dela. Droga, ela já estava conversando com um homem, sua vontade era ir lá e partir a cara do cretino, mas sabia da missão e não atrapalharia, aliás estava ali para ajudar.

Sakura tentava desvencilhar-se do rapaz que de todas as maneiras queria que fosse dar uma volta pelos jardins com ele, já estava impaciente por não ter visto Kuroki, quando sentiu um toque leve em seu cotovelo, virou-se delicadamente, e escondeu sua surpresa diante de quem estava a sua frente, nada mais, nada menos, que Katsu Kuroki.

"Será que posso roubar sua acompanhante por uns minutos, Shigeru?" – e afastou Sakura de seu insistente admirador que ficou sem fala.

"Muito obrigada, senhor..."

"Kuroki, Katsu Kuroki."

"Senhor Kuroki, já estava pensando em ser rude, quando o senhor me salvou de cometer uma indelicadeza." – ela falou suavemente.

"Katsu, por favor. Não há necessidade de agradecer-me, reparei que a senhorita não estava mais agüentando Shigeru, ele não é mau, só um pouco insistente." – disse todo charme. – "Qual é seu nome?"

"Hyoku Shiteru." – Sakura usava um nome falso para essa missão.

"Hyoku. Um lindo nome." – elogiou. – "Você conhece a lenda que o acompanha?"

Ela conhecia, mas resolveu dar uma de inocente.

"Já me falaram que meu nome se origina de uma lenda, mas nunca a ouvi."

"Gostaria de conhecê-la?"

"Por favor. Eu adoraria."

"Segundo a lenda existiu um pássaro muito especial no Japão chamado Hyoku. Ele nascia com apenas uma asa. Assim, a partir desse instante ele buscava sua outra metade, para unir-se a ela, completando-se para conseguir sua realização: voar. Enquanto ele não encontrasse sua metade, seria apenas meio pássaro. Essa lenda nos traz uma profunda reflexão, a de que um ser só é completo, quando é metade de alguém." – Katsu conclui a lenda. – "E então Hyoku, você já encontrou sua metade? – pergunta insinuante."

Ela deixou o olhar vagar pelo salão, demorando-se em responder deliberadamente. A primeira vez que ouvira aquela lenda fora contada por Syaoran, ele dizia que ela era sua Hyoku. Que besteira escolher esse nome, pensou com raiva quando seus olhos verdes encontram os castanhos que não saíam de seus pensamentos. Syaoran! E olhando-a sem nenhuma reserva. O primeiro instante de surpresa, logo foi substituído pela raiva. Que direito tinha ele de estar ali, e ainda por cima, lançando-lhe aquele olhar? Virou-se para Katsu que a fitava com curiosidade.

"Não, eu ainda não encontrei minha metade." - mentiu descaradamente, tentando não olhar para Syaoran. – "E você, Katsu? Já encontrou sua metade?" – perguntou ao seu provável suspeito, tentando disfarçar a surpresa que tinha sido ver Syaoran ali.

"Talvez tenha encontrado-a hoje." – ele respondeu, insinuante, pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo na palma. 

A tontura que Sakura sentiu foi mais do que real, e não exatamente por estar subjugada pelo charme do cafajeste, a visão veio rápida, como um flash, fazendo-a cambalear, ela viu em um borrão, sangue por todo lado, a imagem foi tão rápida que pensou ter imaginado. 

"Você está bem? Ficou pálida de repente." – ele perguntou notando que algo a perturbara.

"Acho que está um pouco abafado aqui." – ela tentou desesperadamente disfarçar, mas a estranha visão perturbou-a sobremaneira.

Sakura livrou a mão delicadamente, tentando aparentar uma serenidade que estava longe de sentir. Sorriu para Kuroki tranqüilizando-o. Mas Syaoran, ao ver o cretino beijar a mão de Sakura, já ia aproximar-se quando foi seguro por uma mão em seu braço.

"Calma aí, Syaoran. Aquilo é encenação, você sabe disso."

"Da parte dela. Mas e ele?" – perguntou com raiva e uma ponta de preocupação, ele vira Sakura cambalear e ficar pálida quando o impertinente beijara-lhe a palma da mão. O que acontecera?

Syaoran estava ali para ajudar, mas ver Sakura sendo assediada por aquele bandido, estava sendo demais para ele. Estivera em negociações com o governo chinês, seu caso fora avaliado, e perceberam seu potencial em ajudar, ele fora recrutado para trabalhar para o governo chinês, estava nesse momento em missão tanto para a China como para o Japão, visto que Kuroki mantinha um pé em cada país. 

Ele passara os últimos dois meses em um tipo de peregrinação em busca de sua paz interior. Encontrara alguma, mas estava longe de ter matado todos seus demônios. Não se achava merecedor de Sakura, mas atendera a um pedido de ajuda de Touya, com total apoio do governo chinês, pois ele conhecia Kuroki. Nunca o encontrara de fato, cara a cara, mas sabia dele o suficiente para ajudar nessa missão em especial, e pelo jeito Touya estava muito empenhado em encontrar as crianças seqüestradas, tanto que lhe pedira ajuda, e ele sentia-se em débito. Na realidade ele não precisava ter vindo ao Japão, mas não resistira. Não era sua intenção retomar sua relação com Sakura, mas simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela. E agora ali estava ele, vendo Sakura jogar todo seu charme para Kuroki, e o cretino caindo na dela, e gostando pelo jeito.

"Pode me soltar, não vou fazer nada." – garantiu a Touya.

Sakura sorriu para Kuroki, não sabia como, talvez mecanicamente, ciente de que Syaoran não tirava seus olhos de cima dela. Céus o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Ela não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria se agüentar, fingindo estar apreciando as atenções de Kuroki, sua vontade era arrastá-lo para um canto qualquer e arrancar a força as informações que queria.

"Por que uma moça linda como você estaria sozinha?" – diz o galante cafajeste.

"Por incrível que pareça, não arrumei nenhum acompanhante interessante." – diz Sakura com um ar penalizado, procurando atrair a simpatia do galanteador.

Katsu Kuroki fica encantado, aquela doce mulher era tudo que ele esperara encontrar, linda, estonteante, doce, tinha que saber mais sobre ela, mas uma aura de mistério a envolvia, era muito sutil, de fato, mas seu sexto sentido não deixava-o se enganar. Sua curiosidade fora atiçada, e ele gostava disso, aliás, achava fascinante.

"Podemos dar um jeito nisso."

"Na verdade eu adoro ajudar, mas normalmente não apareço em festas e coquetéis, procuro mandar um representante, mas não resisti a essa, crianças são meu ponto fraco. E você? Sempre vem a esses coquetéis beneficentes?"

"Ah sim. É um prazer ajudar tanto crianças como qualquer outra instituição que necessite de apoio."

Ela o encarou, tentando ler nas entrelinhas. Será que sua fonte estava certa? Taiju não a enganara? Mas ela o faria pagar caro, se estivesse perdendo tempo.

"Então, Katsu, além de ajudar pobres crianças, o que mais você faz?" – pergunta sorrindo para ele.

Ele a olha por um momento desconfiado, mas seu sorriso doce, e aparentemente franco o desarma. Sorrindo também, despista.

"Meus negócios são bastante diversificados. Mas vamos falar de você que é muito mais interessante do que eu." – desconversa habilmente, segurando a mão dela.

Muito esperto esse Katsu, pensou Sakura.

"De maneira alguma tenho uma vida interessante, vivo trancada em minha cobertura ou viajando, cuidando de meus negócios, que são variados. É uma vida solitária, Katsu." – pronuncia o nome dele lentamente, para causar mais efeito, e consegue exatamente o que quer.

Katsu sorri embevecido diante de tal perfeição, na forma daquela mulher. 

Aquela troca de gentilezas e sorrisos, estava fazendo com que Syaoran ficasse fervendo de raiva. Mas que droga, ela tinha que ficar derretida para o verme, não sabe que ele é perigoso? Se não soubesse da importância da missão, já teria ido lá partir a cara do safado que estava segurando a mão de Sakura, mas esse homem era a única aposta que a agência tinha conseguido, não era ele que iria atrapalhar.

"Então Hyoku, pela sua beleza, eu diria que deve ser uma modelo, ou atriz, mas como você disse que cuida de vários negócios..." – ele deu a deixa para ela falar mais sobre si mesma. 

"Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu apenas administro os vários negócios que herdei de meu pai." – diz ela sorrindo. – "Mas passo a maior parte do tempo em viagens ao exterior, a maioria de nossas empresas ficam em outros países, mas eu sempre volto ao Japão, afinal é meu lar."

"Então, além de linda, inteligente, uma combinação perfeita." – fala o charmoso salafrário.

Nisso uma elegante mulher aproxima-se dos dois, segurando o braço de Katsu, e olhando friamente para Sakura.

"Não vai me apresentar, querido?" – diz ironicamente.

Se um olhar pudesse matar, Sakura já estaria esticada no chão, a mulher estava claramente morrendo de ciúmes da atenção que Katsu estava lhe dispensando.

"Mas é claro, que falta a minha." – ele diz. – "Hyoku Shiteru, esta é Mai Watanabe, uma...amiga." – Mai lança um olhar dardejante em direção a ele. – "Mai esta é Hyoku."

"Já tratando-se pelo primeiro nome?" – ela pergunta olhando Sakura.

"Eu não gosto de formalidades." – retruca Sakura. – "Assim criamos um clima de intimidade mais rápido." – completa sedutoramente.

Katsu dá uma risada divertida, Mai fecha mais ainda a expressão.

"Katsu, o primeiro Ministro estava procurando-o, você não acha que deve dar atenção a outras pessoas?" – falou a linda mulher, sem lançar sequer um olhar em direção a Sakura.

Ele a olha, não gostando muito da crítica.

"Vá na frente Mai, logo a seguirei." – diz sem ao menos lhe lançar um olhar, estava por demais atraído por Sakura.

Mai sai pisando duro.

"Acho que você a irritou." – falou Sakura apontando discretamente em direção a mulher.

"Mai se irrita fácil. Hyoku, posso estar sendo muito precipitado, mas quero vê-la de novo. Você me permite?"

Oras, mas não é que esse homem era um verdadeiro gentleman. Sakura olha-o durante alguns segundos, deixando-o ansioso no aguardo de sua resposta.

"Mas é claro, Katsu." – diz como se desse permissão a muitos outros homens ao longo do dia.

"Janta comigo amanhã?"

"Jantar? Eu não sei, talvez você esteja indo muito rápido. Não seria melhor um almoço?" – ela pergunta coquete.

"Adoraria leva-la a um lugar especial amanhã a noite. Mas isso pode esperar. Se é um almoço que você quer, um almoço você terá. Às treze horas?"

"Você é muito gentil. Quer o meu endereço?"

"Eu encontro você." – diz beijando-a. – "Vai ficar ainda mais no coquetel?" – perguntou antes de afastar-se.

"Assim que der minha contribuição, partirei."

"Veremo-nos amanhã, então."

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada por esse homem ter se afastado, não agüentaria mais um minuto de conversação com ele, ainda mais pelos olhares dardejantes de uma certa pessoa. 

* * *

* * *

Foi em direção ao arrecadador de fundos, para dar-lhe seu cheque. Sua doação deixou o pobre homem de olhos arregalados, Y 55.000,00. Com certeza aquele cheque faria com que Katsu não desconfiasse da mulher que aparecera de repente em sua vida.

Virando-se em direção a porta saiu do coquetel. Foi seguida discretamente por dois homens. Um carro a esperava em frente ao hotel. Ela entrou sentando-se na parte de trás.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou de chofre a Yukito que fazia as vezes de motorista.

"Não olhe para mim." – ele disse.

"Droga. O que ele quer? Primeiro diz tudo aquilo e aí aparece do nada e fica me olhando como seu eu fosse propriedade dele. Não quer para si, mas não posso ser de ninguém? Que egoísmo. Típica atitude de Syaoran Li." – ela resmungava brava.

"Calma Sakura, Touya te explicará tudo."

"Então o Touya está metido nisso? Por que será que não estou surpresa."

Yukito sorri discretamente, adoraria ver o que a garota faria com o irmão. Touya não aprendia mesmo, vivia escondendo as coisas dela.

Continua

****

N.A.: Oi gente sinto muito ter cortado antes do encontro cara a cara dos dois, mas é que ultimamente eu ando muito má.... 

O símbolo do iene, eu não encontrei em nenhum lugar então fiz mais ou menos um parecido.... Há uma lenda sobre o pássaro Hyoko no Japão, achei linda e resolvi inserir na história.

O que vocês acharam do meu vilão? Confesso que até aqui eu ainda achava que ele era bem charmoso, apesar de mau, mas eu mudei meu pensamento drasticamente com o decorrer da história. 

****

Patty, valeu pelo review, que legal que vc foi a primeira. E o Chocolate é meu, não importa quem vença.....eheheheh.....

****

Yoru, seu pedido foi atendido, Syaoran já deu o ar de sua graça, mas acho que você n ficou contente com esse final, aposto que está aí me xingando por ter terminado antes dos dois se encontrarem...hihihihi..... mais maldades a caminho....

****

Miaka, está aí o Li para você, nossa, por que todo mundo quer ele?.... que pergunta cretina Rô....ehehehe

****

Jenny-Ci, que bom que mesmo sem entender você gostou da história, mas te aconselho a ler a outra parte.

****

Sininho, concordo com você, eu sou a única para ficar com o Chocolate...ahahah.... e eu já dei um sumiço na Shina na minha fic de Saint Seiya.....ahahahah

****

Midori, as coisas vão esquentar muito nessa parte dois, não fica triste, mas tenho que dizer que eles vão demorar p se acertar, o Syaoran é a pessoa mais turrona que já vi na minha vida...ahahah...

****

Kath, o Ryu é fofinho mesmo, tanto que estou pensando em alguns esquemas para ele... Ainda bem que você anda gostando do Touya..... ai de você se não gostasse....ahahah.... 

Um recado, quem anda acompanhando **Os Oito Guardiões, da Cherry**, vai demorar umas duas semanas para ela atualizar. Então paciência aí pessoal, logo ela volta à ativa.

Gente, obrigada pelos reviews, vocês são grandes amigas, sempre presentes. Muito Obrigada, mesmo.

Passem no blogg, para votar na enquete, Quem deve ficar com o Seiya? E por favor votem em mim....hihihi...

E a partir de Segunda-feira, estaremos postando um super entrevista com a Kath Klein, ela nos conta um pouquinho de Feiticeiros e da sua vida, quem quiser acompanhar a entrevista ela será dividida ao longo da semana.

****

cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br

Conto com a presença de vocês.

Beijos

Rô


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Capítulo 3

Seguiram em silêncio até um prédio antigo, mas muito elegante de quatro andares, sendo apenas um apartamento por andar, em um dos bairros mais tradicionais de Tóquio, ali seria o apartamento em que Sakura faria sua base, enquanto estivessem nessa operação. Uma sala tinha sido separada no amplo apartamento para Touya poder trabalhar e ficar de olho na irmã. Ela saiu do carro em frente ao edifício, cumprimentou o porteiro, na verdade um agente disfarçado, que veio lhe abrir a porta e subiu até a cobertura. Tirou as sandálias pegou uma taça de vinho e esperou, não por muito tempo, logo a porta foi aberta. Por ela passaram Touya, Yukito e ele. Encararam-se durante longos segundos, como se somente os dois estivessem ali. Touya deu uma discreta pigarreada, e os dois pareceram acordar do transe. Sakura encarou o irmão, e este sabia que ia começar a sobrar para ele.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou em um tom de voz baixo, mas que não deixava dúvidas que estava com raiva.

"Syaoran vai nos ajudar nessa missão." – Touya falou apressadamente.

"Cansou-se de sua busca por perdão?" – na hora em que pronunciou essas palavras sabia que deveria ter ficado de boca fechada.

Ele não falou nada. Foi até a porta e abriu-a.

"Touya, Yukito, será que vocês poderiam deixar-nos a sós?"

Touya ficou em dúvida, mas Yukito já foi puxando-o pelo braço.

"Esperem..." – Sakura disse mas a porta foi fechada.

"Pelo visto você está brava." – ele disse depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio constrangedor.

"O que você queria que eu estivesse? Feliz por você estar aqui? Depois de tudo que você me falou, pensei que ia se manter a distância." – ela disse virando-se para a janela.

"Eu ia. Ou melhor eu vou. Mas eu conheço Kuroki, estou aqui para ajudar. Não há nenhum outro motivo." – mentiroso, pensou consigo.

"Ótimo. Então por que você não parou de me encarar no coquetel?" – ela perguntou virando-se para ele.

"Eu estava olhando Kuroki." – disse sem olha-la. – "Só achei que você se jogou muito para cima do cara." 

"Joguei-me? Essa é boa. Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho, apenas isso."

"E ele precisava segurar a sua mão?" – ele perguntou sem conseguir conter-se.

"Você está com ciúme, essa é muito boa. Você é uma graça mesmo Syaoran, eu poderia ter sido sua meses atrás, mas foi você quem não me quis. Não tem direito nenhum a ter ciúmes de mim." – ela falava com raiva, para não render-se a sua real vontade que era de se jogar em seus braços.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes." – disse Syaoran elevando um pouco o tom de voz. – "Só conheço o cara e sei que ele não presta, não tem nada a ver com ciúmes." 

Talvez se ele falasse em voz alta, ele mesmo acabaria acreditando nisso.

"Sei." – disse irônica, encarando-o.

Afinal ela conhecia-o muito bem, sabia da sua arrogância e sentimento de posse.

"O que você está fazendo aqui afinal?" – ela pergunta não querendo prolongar o assunto.

"Seu irmão soube que Kuroki teve alguns negócios na China e ligou perguntando se eu já tinha ouvido algo sobre ele. Eu o vi algumas vezes na agência de longe, mas não sei em que tipo de negócios ele e Kuan estavam envolvidos. Resolvi ajuda-los. Não sei se você está sabendo, mas me foi concedido o perdão, e em troca eu trabalho para o governo chinês, que tem tanto interesse em pegar Kuroki quanto o Japão."

"E justo você veio para cá. Assim, do nada."

"Não é do nada, Sakura. Eu devo ao Touya, e a você também." 

"Dever? Então é só por isso que você está aqui." – disse ela deixando transparecer na voz sua decepção.

"Sakura..." – ele começa a falar, mas é interrompido.

"Tudo bem, Syaoran. Já entendi. Você está aqui para ajudar, e toda ajuda é bem vinda, afinal tratam-se de crianças desaparecidas. Mas isso não quer dizer que nós dois temos que nos encontrar." – concluiu saindo da sala.

Ele ficou parado no meio da sala, sabendo que havia magoado-a de novo. Idiota! E nem perguntou a ela o que acontecera na festa.

Mas não iria deixa-la ter a última palavra, seguiu-a em direção ao quarto e sem ao menos bater entrou. O que viu o paralisou no lugar.

Sakura na raiva, entrou no quarto tirando o vestido, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando a porta abriu-se de supetão. Os dois ficaram encarando-se, Syaoran desceu os olhos pelo corpo magnífico e perfeitamente torneado, e viu que se tivesse mesmo apostado toda sua fortuna, teria ganho uma alta soma, ela não vestia nada, absolutamente nada. Ela era mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Sakura sentiu o sangue correr rápido com aquele olhar, não teve nem a reação de tentar se cobrir, não com aquele olhar devassando seu corpo. Tentou dizer algo, mas a garganta fechou-se quando o viu aproximando-se lentamente.

Syaoran sentiu sumir as perguntas que faria a ela, a visão que tinha diante de si era perfeita demais, quase irreal, ele tinha que toca-la para saber se não era fruto da sua imaginação. Levantou a mão devagar acariciando o rosto dela, os dedos deslizando por sua face. Sakura fechou os olhos, a raiva alimentada nesses dois meses, sumindo como fumaça no ar. Era tão bom sentir seu toque, vê-lo na sua frente. Ela tinha a respiração presa, tinha medo de que ao menor som ele sumisse da sua frente.

"Você é linda." – ouviu-o sussurrar. 

Ele passou o braço por sua cintura e trouxe-a para junto de si, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, seu rosto muito próximo do dele.

"Linda." – ele disse ainda, antes de beijá-la delicadamente.

Por um instante o beijo continuou doce, calmo, mas o tempo em que estiveram separados, a pele dela colada a dele, suas mãos deslizando ao longo do corpo feminino, inflamaram-na, tanto quanto a ele. Eles se soltaram um instante para se fitarem e sem dizer nada suas bocas colaram-se de novo, sequiosos, as línguas enroscaram-se, revelando a força do desejo.

Sakura soltou-se, enquanto ele deslizava mãos e boca por todo seu corpo. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, mas ficou impaciente por não estar sendo rápida, Syaoran a ajudou, abrindo a camisa de uma vez, fazendo com que os botões voassem para todos os lados, tirou o restante das roupas sem ao menos saber como. Ele a segurou firmemente erguendo seu corpo e encostando-a na parede, beijava-a no pescoço, no rosto, na boca, em cada pedacinho que conseguia alcançar, ela ondulava o corpo insinuante, passando as mãos por seus cabelos e deslizando por seu torso musculoso. Ele a tomou ali mesmo, em pé, ambos sedentos um do outro, suas mentes apenas na busca do prazer depois de tanto tempo separados.

Os dois estavam respirando ofegantes, deitados no meio da imensa cama no quarto de Sakura.

Ambos sem palavras para exprimirem o que acabara de acontecer. Ela tinha medo de ver o arrependimento nos olhos dele, por isso manteve-se quieta.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas." – surpresa, ela o ouviu dizer. – "Eu queria isso há muito tempo." 

"Se você pedisse desculpas eu juro que te bateria." – ela falou depois de algum tempo.

Ele sorriu brevemente. É certo que não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido dessa maneira, e tão rapidamente, mas já tinha acontecido. E por Deus, tinha sido muito bom, não, melhor que isso, tinha sido grandioso. De repente ele virou-se para ela, com um olhar preocupado. 

"Eu te machuquei?"

"Machucar? Pelos céus, eu nunca tive uma relação mais selvagem do que essa. Foi intenso, estrondoso. Acho que fiquei sem palavras."

Mas Syaoran não estava mais ouvindo, ele parara de ouvir quando ela dissera que nunca teve uma relação como essa.

"E teve muitas é?" – perguntou já levantando-se, e buscando suas roupas. 

"Muitas o quê?" – ela perguntou sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

"Relações."

"Ahh!" – foi só o que ela disse. 

"Só isso? Ahh!" – ironizou bravo.

"E você?" – ela perguntou rápida.

"Eu não me lembrava de quem eu era."

"E eu achava que você tinha morrido." – ela retrucou, não daria o braço a torcer dizendo que depois dele não tivera relações com mais ninguém, mas ele pelo visto se esbaldara. 

Ela levantou-se procurando um robe, vestiu-o rapidamente apertando o cinto com mais força que o necessário.

"Essa desculpa é perfeita mesmo." – ele disse calçando o sapato.

"Não é desculpa seu tapado. Por acaso você queria o quê? Que eu ficasse esperando para te encontrar na outra vida?" 

Era isso mesmo que ele queria, mas não diria isso para ela, já tinha feito muitas bobagens por uma noite.

"Acho que ambos precisávamos disso não é mesmo? Quem sabe agora poderemos trabalhar melhor, sem nada a nos atrapalhar." – e com isso saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sakura pasma.

A vontade que sentia era de apertar o pescoço dele até vê-lo roxo querendo respirar, mas como ele já tinha saído dali, pegou o porta-retrato da mesa de cabeceira e atirou de encontro à porta. Depois desse furor, jogou-se na cama, rolando para o lado e sentiu o cheiro dele, sua raiva passou na mesma hora, magoada abraçou o travesseiro e enterrou a cabeça ali, mas não iria chorar, ela tinha prometido a si mesma nunca mais chorar por ele. 

Katsu Kuroki foi pontual, às treze horas estava à porta de seu apartamento para buscá-la para o almoço que tinham combinado no dia anterior.

Ele a levou a um dos restaurantes mais elegantes de Tókio, foram atendidos por um maître que chamou-o pelo nome, conduzindo-os a uma mesa no centro do salão. Aparentemente ele gostava de ver e ser visto. Sakura ficou um pouco constrangida, mas disfarçou muito bem. Agradeceu o cardápio que o garçom passou a ela, e escondeu-se atrás dele, por alguns minutos.

"Então, já escolheu? Posso auxiliá-la, dizendo que a lagosta ao forno desse restaurante é divina?" – ele falou enquanto olhava a carta de vinhos. 

"Acho que vou aceitar a sua sugestão." – disse com um sorriso doce para Katsu. – "Mais uma salada verde com ervas aromáticas de entrada, por favor." – ela pediu ao garçom, não queria deixar tudo nas mãos de Kuroki, afinal não era nenhuma tonta que não sabia escolher o que queria. 

Nisso o garçom chegou até a mesa deles com o vinho que Kuroki tinha escolhido, Sakura ergueu o olhar para agradecer, e quase teve uma síncope, somente com muito esforço não demonstrou nada. Seu garçom nada mais era do que o próprio Syaoran. Ele sorriu ironicamente para ela, e se afastou depois de encher a taça de Kuroki. 

Por sorte o homem não havia percebido nada. Ela não o tinha visto depois do que acontecera, sentiu o rosto enrubescer de constrangimento pelo que fizeram na noite passada, a maneira selvagem com que ele a tomou, só de pensar nisso sentia o coração pulando de encontro ao peito, batendo tão forte que olhou dos lados imaginando se alguém mais ouvia.

"Está tudo bem?" – perguntou Kuroki, estranhando ela se manter escondida por trás do cardápio, sendo que os pratos já haviam sido pedidos.

Sakura respirou fundo e fazendo uma cara que ela achava ser normal, olhou para Katsu.

"Sim." – ela sorriu discreta, bebendo a água de sua taça, para tentar amainar o calor que de repente tomou conta de seu corpo. 

"Então Hyoko." – ele pronunciou seu nome baixinho. – "Você gostou do lugar que escolhi?"

"Ah sim, é muito bonito."

"Então agora que estamos travando um leve conhecimento, você me deixará leva-la para jantar não é mesmo?" – ele sorriu. 

"Oras, Katsu, nós nem ao menos começamos a almoçar." – ela disse não podendo deixar de sorrir, diante do óbvio interesse do homem a sua frente.

"As noites são mais românticas, perfeitas para um contato mais íntimo."

Sakura ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ouviu uma tosse discreta à sua esquerda, era o 'garçom' com sua salada verde. Syaoran lançou um olhar mortal para a mão de Katsu pousada levemente na de Sakura. Ela ia puxar, mas desistiu, era bom ele sentir um pouco de ciúmes, depois de ter disparado a indireta de que dormira com metade das mulheres da China. Ela nem se dava conta de que quem estava com ciúmes era ela. 

"Pelo visto você precisa de um pouco mais de treinamento, meu jovem. Não se interrompe uma conversa da maneira brusca que você fez." – ralhou Katsu em tom um pouco alto demais, sem ao menos olhar Syaoran nos olhos, afinal pessoas abaixo dele não mereciam sua atenção.

Syaoran sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço do arrogante, mas segurou-se, pois se saísse dali não poderia vigiar Sakura. Mas antes que dissesse algo, ele a ouviu dizer:

"Katsu, deixe estar, o rapaz é jovem, se formos indelicados com ele, nunca aprenderá seu serviço. Muito obrigada." – falou dirigindo-se a ele.

Em seu olhar ele viu a mesma delicadeza com que ela sempre tratou as outras pessoas, no fundo sua Sakura ainda era aquela mesma doce menina, contrária às injustiças.

Ele sorriu de leve, fazendo um meneio com a cabeça, e afastou-se, mas ainda pôde ouvir Katsu.

"Hyoko, você é muito condescendente. Temos que tratar quem nos serve com pulso firme. Mas vejo que você é muito delicada. Viu só? Já a conheço um pouquinho." – ele disse já esquecido do aparte do 'garçom'.

Sakura já conhecia-o também, e o que viu não a agradou nem um pouco. Esse Katsu Kuroki era um grande arrogante, só por que achava que tinha muito dinheiro podia tudo, ser indelicado com as pessoas. 

O almoço transcorreu sem mais nenhum incidente. Sakura tentando tirar alguma informação útil dele, e ele mudando de assunto a cada vez que ela fazia uma pergunta mais pessoal.

No final, o almoço foi uma completa perda de tempo, pelo menos para Sakura. Para Kuroki, deu-lhe a certeza de que ele queria essa mulher para si, como nunca quisera nenhuma outra. Ele não era nenhum tolo, sentia que ela lhe escondia algo, era muito sutil, mas estava ali. Por isso pedira a um de seus homens a ficha completa dela, mas não importava, fosse o que fosse que ela tinha guardado para si, ele a teria. E mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar.

Parando o carro em frente ao prédio dela, ele desceu para abrir a porta. 

"Não precisa me acompanhar, talvez você tenha algum compromisso e já o atrapalhei muito por hoje."

"De maneira alguma, minha doce Hyoko. Sua companhia muito me cativou. Tanto, que vou insistir para marcarmos aquele jantar. O que você acha de sexta-feira?" – ele perguntou.

Sakura olhou-o pensativa. Não tinha conseguido nada nesse dia, não tinha a mínima vontade de se encontrar de novo com ele, mas teria que fazer um esforço.

"Sexta está perfeito para mim Katsu. Encontro com você em algum lugar?"

"De maneira alguma, virei pegá-la."

Ele ficou olhando-a durante alguns segundos. A beleza dela era perfeita, a pele rosada, os brilhantes olhos verdes, o corpo escultural, ele tinha que tê-la para si, e tudo que ele queria, conseguia. Não resistiu ao que via a sua frente.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou com um toque de surpresa.

"Você é linda demais." – ele disse pousando as mãos de leve em sua cintura.

Ah Senhor, o que será que ele iria fazer? A última vez que ouvira isso as coisas saíram do controle. Ela pensou, um segundo antes de sentir um leve beijo nos lábios, o toque foi muito suave, e Sakura sentiu-se aliviada quando ele se afastou.

"Desculpe-me Hyoko, eu tinha que tocá-la. Espero não tê-la deixado constrangida."

"Não deixou." – ela se ouviu dizendo.

"Ótimo. Então pego-a na sexta às 21:00h. Está bem assim?"

"Está."

Ele acenou antes de entrar no carro e Sakura ficou ainda um segundo olhando-o se afastar. Foi quando sentiu que alguém a observava, olhou dos dois lados, mas nada viu, virou-se para entrar no prédio e inexplicavelmente seu olhar foi atraído para cima. Deu de cara com dois olhos castanhos irritados que a observavam do alto do edifício. Syaoran a olhava, aparentemente com raiva. Provavelmente ele tinha visto o beijo. Ótimo! Ela pensou enquanto acenava alegremente para ele. Entrou no prédio sorrindo. Ela adorava irritá-lo.

"Você conseguiu?"

"Sim chefe, está tudo aqui. Aparentemente a moça é o que diz ser." – disse fazendo uma pequena pausa. – "Mas há algo mais." – ele continuou inseguro.

"O quê?" – foi a pergunta seca.

O grande guarda costas estendeu a ele uma pasta contendo o relatório e algumas fotos.

Depois que viu com quem Hyoko estava se encontrando, ele socou a mesa com força. Então sua doce garotinha Hyoko, não era apenas uma milionária inocente, tinha conhecidos na Central de Segurança Nipônica, e não um simples agente, mas o chefe supremo da agência que não largava do seu pé, Touya Kinomoto. Talvez o encontro deles não tivesse sido apenas uma mera casualidade. 

"Continue investigando. Quero detalhes de onde ela vai, com quem sai, com quem conversa. Tudo! Entendeu? Quero saber até o que ela come no café da manhã."

Ele sabia, seus instintos não falharam, a garota era uma farsa, mas ele saberia como enreda-la. Ele adoraria tê-la a sua frente nesse momento, mas pensando bem, brincaria com ela. Iria adorar fazer o jogo de gato e rato, e divertiria-se muito. Mas com certeza ele a teria antes de acabar com sua vida. Isso ele teria.

Continua

****

N.A: Oi pessoal, o Kuroki já está colocando as manguinhas de fora, ô carinha mais sinistro. 

E aí? O que acharam da minha primeira cena de amor? Foi muito selvagem para vocês?...eheheh... espero que tenham gostado.

Vamos aos agradecimentos, meio longo mas não posso deixar de comentar os reviews, adoro essa parte....

****

Lyca, valeu pelo e-mail elogiando a história.

****

Mari Granger Potter, adorei seu nick. Você é a segunda que faz referência comparando Sidney e Sakura, a história era p ser mais parecida com ALIAS, mas aí ela tomou um rumo sozinha, não tive nada a ver...eheheh.... fiquei muito feliz com seu review, que bom que está gostando, mas aposto que agora vc quer muito mais torcer o pescoço do Syaoran, e muita água vai rolar ainda...eheheheh

****

Miaka, o Li vai ganhar mais alguns adjetivos depreciativos no decorrer da história...hihihi... realmente vc e a Yoru fazem os dois sofrerem muito mais que eu.... 

****

Kath, provavelmente aqueles nossos papos influenciaram esse capítulo...eheheh.... agora que me toquei da sua surpresa no começo do capítulo anterior...eheheh.... mas só vou contar p o pessoal no final da história, OK? 

****

Fab, que bom que vc apareceu por aqui, olha os e-mails vivem voltando, o que será que anda acontecendo? A Cherry te manda um abraço e logo ela estará de volta, ela deu uma sumida pois está sem internet, OK?

****

Dallyla, que legal vc deixar review, e espero que tenha gostado do encontro dos dois e entra no blogg sim, a entrevista com a Kath está demais.

****

Mary, sua sumida.... doidices da Sakura? hum, talvez mais p o final...eheheh.... se bem que ....ai eu não posso contar.... o Syaoran se tocou, mas não caiu a ficha ainda.... Ai, vc achou o Touya tapado? Tadinho do meu lindinho, não é tapado não, ele só anda não batendo de frente com a irmã, coisa de irmão mais velho.... Realmente esse vilão, é daqueles...ui.... lembrei daquela cena do Lex, da visão daquela velhinha, lembra? Ele todo coberto de sangue.... Caraca, Mary se todas as minhas críticas fossem como as suas, eu estaria feliz. Não estou reclamando.....eheheh....ninguém criticou ainda.... mas podem ficar a vontade, vocês é que vão perceber se a história tem uma boa continuação. Acho que agora ficou explicado pq a Sakura estava sem nada por baixo do vestido né?...eheheheh...ficou mais fácil.

****

Lally, vc é um anjinho por deixar review, espero que esteja gostando da primeira história.

****

Yoru, acho que agora começam os banhos frios...ahahah.... ai nem te conto, ganhei um super apelido...hihihi...depois te falo, mas tem algo a ver com malvada....ahahahah...mas aposto que vc me xingou em pensamento...eheheh....

****

YSH, realmente filmes policiais e de ação, são os meus preferidos, daquele tipo, pouco conteúdo e muita pancadaria...ahahah.... terá uns capítulos a mais, mas nada muito longo, eu acho também que há capítulos maiores, não é muito a minha, mas me empolguei....

****

Thaís, até que o Touya não levou muita bronca....eheheh... mas é a cara dele esconder os fatos da Sakura, no primeiro, ele não contou nada dos ataques e do Syaoran, lembra?....eheheh

****

Patty, pelo amor de Deus, não me assusta, que apelido vc inventou para o meu Chocolate? Vc viu que eu fui boazinha e não criei nada para o Shiriu, olha lá o que vc vai fazer.... me passou uma coisa agora pela cabeça, nada a ver com penas né?....eheheheh

****

Diana, espero que você não esteja muito machucada de tanto bater a cabeça na parede...hihihihi...que é isso menina, quantas vezes nós já não falamos sobre esse assunto? Sem desculpas, o importante é que você leu e está gostando. E aí que achou "daquela" cena???.... a parte do "Eu não vou pedir desculpas" é influência sua.....ahahahah....

Será que alguém leu até aqui? Você foi doido então...eheheh...

Passem no blogg para ler a entrevista exclusiva com a Kath Klein, e deixem seus comentários, nós queremos saber o que vocês estão achando, e a Kath com certeza também....

cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br

E não poderia deixar de dizer a vocês que eu ganhei o Chocolate(Seiya) na enquete do Blogg, quem passou por lá e votou em mim, meus agradecimentos... agora é oficial o Seiya é só meu...eheheh

beijos

Rô


	4. Capítulo 4

****

Capítulo 4

A semana passou voando, Sakura pouco via Syaoran o que achava ótimo. Ele nada comentou sobre o beijo de Kuroki, mas ela sabia que ele estava louco por uma briga, via isso em seu olhar a cada vez que se encontravam.

Ela ficou às voltas na agência atrás dos bens de Kuroki, com Syaoran dando apoio com seus contatos na China, ele identificava-se ainda como Lin. Ela sentia que ele não gostava muito de lembrar-se da época em que esteve sob a influência da agência de Kuan, mas em virtude de descobrirem os mínimos detalhes da vida de Kuroki ele fazia de tudo para ajuda-los, até mesmo voltar ao seu passado sombrio.

A sexta-feira chegou encontrando Sakura parada em frente ao armário pensando no que usar em seu jantar com Kuroki, não poderia ser nada extravagante, mas também nada sóbrio, tinha que continuar a mantê-lo interessado, mas queria dar um ar de distância. O que usar?

"Que tal esse?" – perguntou a Yukito mostrando um vestido negro, de mangas longas, sem decotes.

"Sério demais." – diz ele que estava ajudando-a a escolher a roupa.

Ela pegou um vermelho de decote pronunciado.

"Ousado demais."

Ela sorriu para o amigo.

"Você não está sendo de grande ajuda, gostaria que a Tomoyo estivesse aqui, ela saberia exatamente o que eu deveria usar." – queixou-se ao amigo.

"Você é que não quis contar a ela sobre ser uma agente secreta, Sakura. Tenho certeza que ela manteria segredo."

"Eu também Yukito, mas seria uma pessoa a mais que estaria sujeita a se expor a perigos, e não se esqueça que ela tem os filhos, eu nunca os colocaria na linha de fogo. Você sabe que em retaliação muitos inimigos podem se vingar de quem é mais próximo a nós, ainda bem que ela mora na Inglaterra."

"Eu entendo." – concordou o amigo.

"E este?" – mostrou um vestido em um tom de azul claro, com um discreto brilho, de alças e decote quadrado, de comprimento um palmo acima do joelho.

"Perfeito." – aprovou Yukito.

Sakura se arrumou deixando os cabelos soltos em leves ondas, um perfume suave atrás das orelhas. Colocou um conjunto de brincos e colar de brilhantes, estes tomados de empréstimo em uma joalheria. Para Kuroki nada poderia ser falso. Sapatos chanel no mesmo tom de azul do vestido, complementando a toalete uma pequena bolsa azul de cetim. Estava perfeita, suas roupas denotando sua riqueza mas sem parecer ostentação.

Quando saiu do quarto três pares de olhos voltaram-se para ela. Dois deles apreciando-a, e um totalmente de queixo caído.

"Então, como estou?" – perguntou dando uma volta sobre si mesma.

"Está linda Sakura." – diz Yukito.

"Até que não está mal." – complementa Touya, mas seus olhos brilhavam de admiração pela irmã.

Os dois voltaram-se para Syaoran esperando seu veredicto, mas o encontraram em transe. Touya lhe deu um leve cutucão.

"Ah...é...bem..." - gaguejou ele.

Mas a campainha o cortou antes que pudesse dizer uma frase coerente.

"Ele chegou. Vão, andem logo." – falou Sakura empurrando o irmão e Yukito.

"Sakura, cuidado." – disse Touya.

"Eu vou ter, não se preocupe."

"Você está com as cartas?" – perguntou Yukito.

"Na bolsa. Tadinhas, tive que diminui-las com Pequena, não caberiam nesse projeto de bolsa." 

"Qualquer coisa, se manda de onde quer que ele a leve."

"Está bem Touya, você já falou tudo que tinha para falar antes." – apressou-os em direção a sala falsa, através de uma porta disfarçada como um painel.

Virou-se para a porta de entrada e viu ainda Syaoran parado como um dois de paus, no mesmo lugar.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" – sussurrou brava a ele. – "Se manda." – disse por entre os dentes acenando com a cabeça em direção a porta.

"Vê se não se joga para ele." – e dizendo isso vai embora.

Sakura prende a respiração de raiva, mas solta o ar antes de abrir a porta, plantando um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Katsu."

"Olá Hyoku. Você está linda." – disse Kuroki entregando-lhe um ramalhete de flores de cerejeira.

Em um primeiro momento Sakura se surpreendeu com a escolha daquelas flores, e encarou-as sem pega-las.

"O que foi? Você não gostou das flores?" – ele perguntou estranhando seu comportamento.

"Oh não, é claro que gostei, só fiquei surpresa por você ter adivinhado que elas são minhas preferidas." – ela disfarçou, perguntando-se se esse cara não seria mais esperto que eles.

"Ora, mas que feliz coincidência." – ele sorri tão inocente, que ela espanta suas dúvidas.

É claro que ele não saberia de nada.

"Entre. Vou colocá-las na água. Você quer beber alguma coisa?" – perguntou indo em direção a cozinha.

"Não, obrigado. Quem sabe na volta." – respondeu insinuante, o galanteador, olhando a sala para a qual foi conduzido.

Nem em seus sonhos, idiota. Ela pensou.

O apartamento era repleto de quadros de pintores famosos, estatuetas milenares tanto do Japão como de outros países, os móveis escolhidos a dedo para impressionar. E tiveram exatamente esse efeito em Kuroki.

"Você fez mistério do lugar aonde vamos, não sei se estou vestida de acordo." – falou Sakura ao voltar para a sala com um vaso onde colocara as flores, deixou-o em um aparador abaixo de um dos quadros.

"Você está perfeita." – ele disse apreciando-a. – "Seu apartamento é muito bonito, tem coisas lindas aqui."

"Muito obrigada. Você não me disse como descobriu meu endereço." – falou ela enquanto pegava a bolsa encaminhando-se para a porta.

"Descobri na mesma noite em que nos conhecemos." – ele falou sorrindo para ela, mas não explicando como a encontrou. – "Quando me interesso por algo, ou por alguém, sou muito obstinado." – completa insinuante.

Sakura apenas sorri, não estava muito a vontade com ele, mas sabia que sendo a única pista que tinham para descobrir as crianças teria que fazer de tudo para que ele não percebesse o quanto a desagradava. Ele era muito arrogante e cheio de si, auto confiante, achando que poderia ter tudo com um único estalar de dedos. Cretino!

Ela teve uma surpresa quando chegaram a calçada, um motorista de libré estava parado ao lado da porta aberta, ele ajudou-a a entrar e foi seguida por Kuroki. Droga! Isso já não tinha começado muito bem, teria que se manter a distância dele dentro desse carro fechado. Ela sorriu tentando manter a naturalidade.

"Pelo jeito teremos uma noite em grande estilo." – ela falou tentando quebrar o constrangimento que estava sentindo.

"Você gosta de surpresas?" – ele perguntou sorrindo, segurando sua mão e deslizando um dedo pela pele de seu pulso.

"Só se forem agradáveis." – Sakura sentia vontade de puxar a mão, mas suportou a carícia.

"Será. Eu prometo." – disse enquanto o carro partia suavemente.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio de apreensão, mas apertou a bolsa sabendo que suas cartas estavam ali para qualquer eventualidade.

O que ela não sabia era que uma pessoa, em um Jikoo conversível, seguia-os a uma distância segura, para que Kuroki não pudesse perceber. Ele não deixaria Sakura desprotegida por nada nesse mundo.

Sakura viu a sua frente a Torre de Tóquio, achou que Katsu passaria por ela, mas para sua surpresa ele parou em frente ao edifício. Ela olhou-o espantada.

"Então! Surpresa?" 

"Vamos ao restaurante da Torre?"

"Sim. Você já esteve aqui?"

"Sim. Algumas vezes, mas isso foi há muito tempo." – falou enquanto ele a ajudava a descer do carro.

"E divertiu-se?"

A pergunta aparentemente inocente deixou-a mais uma vez com uma estranha sensação, como se ele soubesse do que acontecera ali, anos atrás. Semicerrou os olhos encarando-o com suspeita.

Ele a olhou esperando sua resposta. A expressão não deixando revelar nada.

"Mais ou menos." – tentou disfarçar quando viu sua expressão de dúvida. – "Mas a vista é lindíssima."

"Ah, isso é mesmo, principalmente a noite. Vamos entrar?"

Eles subiram em silêncio pelo elevador, Kuroki não tirava os olhos de Sakura, parecia querer desvendar todos os segredos dela. Ela já estava ficando constrangida com aquele olhar intenso, e um pouco nervosa, afinal, depois de Syaoran não saíra com mais ninguém, estava sem prática. O almoço tinha sido mais fácil, não parecia ser um encontro, mas esse jantar, o cara estava se mostrando por demais romântico.

Eles chegaram ao alto da Torre, e quando as portas do elevador se abriram, revelaram um ambiente totalmente iluminado por candelabros e vários vasos com Flores de Cerejeira, dispostos aqui e ali em mesas estrategicamente colocadas a causar um clima de romantismo, toalhas de um tecido vaporoso, em um tom perolado completavam a decoração delicada. Sakura olhava impressionada para todos os lados do restaurante, e deu-se conta de que eram os únicos no lugar, lançou um olhar de interrogação a Katsu.

"O lugar é todo nosso, não teremos que dividi-lo com ninguém mais. Você gostou?" – ele parecia genuinamente preocupado em que ela tivesse apreciado seu gesto.

"Ficou muito bonito. Mas você deve ter tido uma trabalhão para arrumar tudo isso."

"Trabalho nenhum, para a mulher mais linda que conheço." – falou pegando-a pela mão e seguindo para uma mesa arrumada artisticamente junto a uma das grandes janelas do salão.

"Ah, o que é isso" – disse Sakura constrangida com o elogio.

Ele puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar-se, e enquanto dava a volta na mesa para postar-se a sua frente, ela reparou nos pratos de porcelana com frisos dourados arrumados com perfeição, talheres de ouro e taças de cristal, denotavam o meio em que esse homem vivia. O arranjo no meio da mesa, baixo para permitir uma conversação, era também de flores de cerejeira. A iluminação indireta eram apenas dos candelabros, dando um ar romântico à noite, e uma música suave podia ser ouvida. Pelo jeito ele se esmerara para chamar sua atenção, se não fosse um suposto bandido talvez ela tivesse adorado tudo que ele fez.

Pelo lado de fora do restaurante, Syaoran assistia a tudo rilhando os dentes de raiva. Sua vontade era entrar lá e meter a mão na cara dele e arrastar Sakura para longe daquele afetado. Mas anos de treinamento seguraram-no no mesmo lugar, ele só não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria assistir aquele Dom Juan jogando charme para cima de sua mulher. 

"Droga! Acorda Syaoran, ela não é sua mulher, porque você foi estúpido o suficiente para manda-la embora. E aí meteu os pés pelas mãos no seu reencontro, atirando-se para cima dela como um lobo faminto." – falou baixinho para si mesmo. – "E agora ela não quer nem vê-lo pintado de ouro na sua frente. Pudera, ainda disse que tinha dormido com várias mulheres. Ela deve é estar gostando de tudo que esse cara está fazendo, até deixou-o beija-la!" – resmungava consigo próprio enquanto continuava a espreitar o casal.

A conversa girou sobre vários temas durante o jantar, mas sempre que Sakura tentava ir para o lado dos negócios dele, só recebia evasivas. Eles já estavam quase terminando o prato principal, quando Sakura resolveu que teria que forçar um pouco, caso contrário esse jantar, que estava muito ostentoso para seu gosto, não teria adiantado nada.

"Nós já falamos muito de mim, você já sabe onde nasci, onde moro, sobre meu trabalho, mas eu não sei nada a seu respeito. Você nasceu no Japão?" – perguntou diretamente antes que ele virasse o tema da conversa de novo.

"Sim." 

Curto e grosso.

"Sua família ainda mora aqui?"

"Não."

Então era assim que seria, monossilábico. Ela encarou-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Por que você não gosta de falar sobre si mesmo? Alguma coisa que deseje que os outros não saibam, ou sou eu em particular?" – ela jogaria duro agora.

"Falar sobre você é muito mais interessante." – ele ainda tentava mudar o tópico da conversa.

Sakura achou que era hora de colocá-lo em seu lugar, jogou o guardanapo na mesa, e pegando sua bolsa, levantou-se. Ele a encarou surpreso.

"O que foi?"

"Eu vou embora. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas não gosto de pessoas que não confiam em mim, nem para dizer onde moram. Eu não sou a companhia certa para você, gosto de conversar com pessoas que se interessam em trocar informações sobre sua vida, chega um ponto na noite que fica chato ser o único tema da conversa. Boa Noite!" – terminou virando-se em direção ao elevador.

"Espere." – ele foi rápido segurando-a pelo braço. – "Você não pode sair assim! Não depois de todo trabalho que tive com esse jantar." – falou em um tom levemente irritado.

Ela sentiu aquele toque como se tivesse sido transportada para outro lugar, um jardim passou rápido por sua mente, sangue, vultos indistintos. Assim como veio a visão se desfez, ela tentou controlar-se ao máximo para que ele não percebesse o que ocorria. Respirou fundo voltando ao assunto.

"Você fez tudo isso querendo me impressionar. Até que em um primeiro momento você conseguiu. Mas a sua insistência em manter-se calado fez com que a sua noite, fosse perfeita somente para você." – disse séria mas levemente trêmula.

No começo ela estava jogando para ver a reação dele, mas nesse momento gostaria de não ver mais esse cara na sua frente, intensos arrepios a percorriam a cada vez que era tocada por ele, e não era de prazer. Havia algo de ruim nesse homem, algo que deixavam seus sentidos mais do que ligados. Sua vontade era sair correndo desse lugar, mas ele ainda a segurava. 

"Acho melhor você me soltar." – ela pediu.

Ele a olhou seriamente, no rosto uma expressão de que ninguém deixava-o plantado em um restaurante e ficava sem o troco. Sakura sentiu um leve início de pânico. Mas de repente a expressão de Kuroki transformou-se, ficando mais branda, ele tentava controlar-se ao máximo.

"Sinto muito Hyoku, eu não sou de me abrir fácil com as pessoas."

"Tudo bem, eu até entendo, não quero que você me conte seus segredos." – falou, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda, em uma leve ironia. – "Apenas uma troca de gentilezas, mas parece que você não é capaz disso." – olhou para o braço que ele ainda segurava, e encarou-o numa óbvia demonstração para que a soltasse.

"Desculpe." – disse ele, largando seu braço. – "Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito, mas parece que estraguei a noite não é mesmo?" 

Ora, ele ainda sabia se fazer de vítima.

"Foi mesmo. Até outro dia Katsu." – virou-se de novo em direção ao elevador.

"Não tem jeito de você me desculpar?"

"Não." – Sakura continuou andando sem se virar.

"Eu levo você."

"Não é necessário."

"Eu insisto. Eu a busquei em casa, é meu dever levá-la de volta."

"Se você prefere assim." 

Ela queria não ter que ceder, mas lembrou-se que ele era o único suspeito de ter seqüestrado as crianças, teria que agüenta-lo mais um pouco

Syaoran, do lado de fora, estava pronto para invadir a sala, quando viu que Kuroki não soltava o braço de Sakura, ficou nervoso com a expressão de medo no rosto dela, mas ela soube controlar-se incrivelmente. Até que Kuroki trocou a expressão zangada por uma mais calma, e Syaoran resolveu aguardar mais um pouco. Aparentemente a noite havia acabado, e não muito bem para o bandido, pensou sorrindo ironicamente.

Dentro do carro o silêncio imperava. Quando chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Sakura, Katsu correu abrir a porta para ela.

"Acompanho-a até seu apartamento." – ele ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Obrigada." – queria afastar-se dele o mais rápido possível.

"Eu insisto." – a expressão que havia em seu rosto não admitia nenhuma recusa.

Ela cedeu, acenando que sim, não queria irrita-lo de novo, com certeza já tinha uma marca roxa no braço.

Chegaram em frente às portas do elevador, de um canto discreto o agente disfarçado de porteiro observava-os.

"Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta Katsu, até aqui está bom. Obrigada. Boa Noite." – disse sem ao menos encara-lo, entrando no elevador.

"Espere." – ele segurou-a pela mão impedindo-a de entrar.

Ela olhou-o, tentando demonstrar que ele apenas estava adiando o inevitável, a noite acabara ali.

"Hyoku, eu sinto muito pela noite não ter sido de todo agradável." – falou aproximando-se e segurando-a pelos ombros, uma mão acariciando-a levemente.

A vontade de Sakura era libertar-se e empurra-lo, mas segurou-se mais alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem."

"Mesmo? Eu prometo que se você sair de novo comigo, serei mais receptivo e aberto com você."

"Não sei, Katsu. Acho melhor não insistirmos." – ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais, diria a Touya para tentarem outro plano, esse cara lhe dava arrepios.

"Então está bem. Que tal então se estiverem mais pessoas a nossa volta? Semana que vem darei um jantar em minha casa para alguns políticos e pessoas influentes, uma prévia do coquetel que terá na inauguração da nova ala do Hospital, você não gostaria de ir também?" 

Suas mãos desceram pelos braços de Sakura em uma carícia, mas ela nem percebeu, esse convite era uma excelente oportunidade para vasculharem sua impenetrável fortaleza. Teria que agüentar esse intragável mais uma vez, mas pelo menos teriam mais pessoas. Mas achou melhor fazer um pouco de jogo duro com ele.

"Não sei Katsu. Você quer mesmo me ver de novo?" – olhou-o como se estivesse enlevada.

"Claro que quero. Eu fui um estúpido essa noite. Você é especial e eu não lhe dei o devido valor." – sua mão agora estava em seu pescoço, puxando-a lentamente em sua direção.

E agora? Ele ia beija-la de novo. Oh Deus, tomara que seja apenas uma leve carícia, mas ele está apertando-me mais do que da outra vez. O que eu faço? Perguntava-se Sakura.

Katsu encostou os lábios levemente nos dela, aparentemente iria ser outro beijo casto, pensou com alívio, mas para seu espanto ele a puxou pela cintura com o outro braço, colando-a a seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo, inseriu a língua em sua boca, em uma dança selvagem, da parte dele por que Sakura não sabia quanto mais agüentaria sem vomitar, tentou empurrá-lo, mas parecia rocha sólida, ele não se movia do lugar, ela começou a entrar em pânico, quando ouviu alguém próximo limpando a garganta. Katsu soltou-a levemente irritado com a interrupção, virando-se deu de cara com o 'porteiro'. Sakura engoliu em seco e segurou-se para não limpar a boca.

"Desculpe interromper, Senhorita Shiteru." – disse o 'porteiro' tentando parecer constrangido.

"Sim?" – ela disse aliviada pela interrupção.

"Ligaram para seu apartamento de uma de suas empresas do Canadá, como não a encontraram deixaram esse recado." – ele falou estendendo um papel.

"E por que não entregou quando entramos, seu idiota?" – falou com raiva Kuroki.

"Eu ia entregar senhor, mas..."

"Nada de mas." – e virando-se para Sakura. – "Acho que você tem alguns empregados incompetentes, se quiser minha ajuda para substituí-los pode pedir." – disse com toda a arrogância que seu dinheiro lhe conferia.

"Obrigada Katsu, mas não será necessário, tenho plena confiança em meus subordinados." – cortou-o, não gostando de seu tom. – "Acho melhor você ir embora." 

"Está bem." – resmungou lançando um olhar ao porteiro.

Mas este não saiu de seu lugar sustentando-lhe o olhar. Katsu não teve outro jeito se não recuar.

"Alguém entrará em contato com você para passar o endereço da minha mansão, está bem?" 

"Sim."

Ele deu-lhe mais um leve beijo, dizendo Boa Noite, e lançando outro olhar mortal ao 'porteiro', foi embora. Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio, agradeceu ao agente e subiu para o apartamento, entrou correndo, indo direto ao para o banheiro para lavar a boca.

Continua

N.A.: ai gente, eu odeio o Kuroki, sujeitinho mais peçonhento....E o pior é que acho que estou me aperfeiçoando nos vilões pq o de Saint Seiya.... nem conto p vocês, é 1000xs pior e olha que ele ainda nem teve diálogos....ahahahah..... e aí, será que ele sabe que ela é Sakura Kinomoto? As coincidências, foram mesmo coincidências, ou como diria nossa boa e velha Mizuki, apenas Inevitável?..... ah, sinceramente não sei, até eu estou em dúvida sobre o quanto ele sabe....ehehehe...convenci alguém?....

O carro que inseri na história, Jikoo, da Nissan, por enquanto é apenas um protótipo, mas eu resolvi já lançar o bichinho lindo, maravilhoso, e não poderia ser menos que isso para o nosso poderoso guerreiro, e conversível pq eu sempre o imagino correndo pelas ruas com aqueles cabelos revoltos pelo vento.... ai isso ficou poético....eheheheh....

Vamos aos agradecimentos...

****

Sininho, eu não esqueci de você, é que seu review não veio no meu e-mail, mas dei uma olhada na página e vi no primeiro capítulo. Que bom que você está gostando, ou melhor, que bom que você gostou....eheheheh

****

Muvaldo, palavras chiques é....eheheh.... a meu Pupilo, logo vc chega lá.... sua Mestra vai lhe ajudar......hihihihi.... Quer dizer que você de cara queria melar a missão?... Já sei que não posso recrutar você para agente secreto.... ahahah

****

Diana, vc pode se meter sim no texto, isso não quer dizer que eu vá concordar com vc....ahahah.....eu acho que delicioso seria pouco para descrever a relação deles, tanto que coloquei na frente, o intenso e estrondoso....que bom que vc está gostando....valeu por ter sido a primeira no cap 3....eheheheh. 

****

Yoru, depois te conto meu apelido em off...eheheh.... não posso ficar espalhando, o dono dele vai querer os créditos.....hihihihi..... Né Muvaldo?

****

Miaka, de quem vc está sentindo falta? Seria do Eriol? Ele aparece sim, mais p frente, se for ele...é ele né?...eheheheh...se bem que ele já apareceu um pouquinho no primeiro capítulo....

****

Lally, que bom que vc está acompanhando essa história, mas vai com calma e coloca a outra em dia.

****

Fab, p falar a verdade a cena selvagem viria bem mais p frente, mas achei que depois de todo aquele tempo longe ela ficaria melhor aí onde inseri.

****

Polly, hum...o Li dar um jeito no vilão?.... eheheheh... Rô fazendo cara de mistério....hihihihi..... pode ficar tranqüila que n pretendo parar de escrever, mesmo pq, a parte 3 já está em produção....

****

Thaís, que bom que você está gostando da Sakura, como ela está bem diferente do seu normal, eu me alegro qdo gostam da personalidade dela.

****

Midori, sem crise qto a demora, vc está aqui, é o que importa. Sakura machucada? É uma pena, mas n posso contar nada, mas foi quase.....ufa... vcs ainda vão me fazer falar demais......Valeu por ter votado em mim, vc me ajudou a ganhar o meu uva passa com cobertura de chocolate....hihihihi.... aiai...andei lendo muito Zorra Total, influência do Metabee e seus apelidos malucos.....ahahahah..... e com uma ajuda da Patty, claro....

****

Mari Potter, então vc é outra que se irritava com a meiguice da Sakura? eheheh.... eu até que não me irritava, mas acredito que ela não ficaria p sempre naquele marasmo, mesmo pq no anime vimos algumas cenas dela brava, ou irritada..... poucas, mas há. (se eu fosse revisar esse comentário arrancaria os irritava e irritada)

****

Kirisu, olá...vc gosta do Touya? Aiai...ele é tão, tão.... aiai.... adoro ele...que bom que vc está gostando.

****

Patty, oi amiga, que bom ver você.... a mente brilhante aqui está em produção, logo vc terá trabalho. Quem é que n se diverte com Syaoran ciumento?...eheheheh

****

Kath, eu nem tentei fazer um Yukito melhor, e vc bem sabe pq....eheheh... mas fala sério, nós teremos outra sortuda na história.....hihihihi...Rô fazendo mais mistério ainda.... Tem alguém curioso aí?....

****

Julia, legal que vc estar lendo, e gostando, ainda por cima, o que é melhor. Muito obrigada!

Pessoal, se vc não estiver nas minhas notas finais me perdoe, e culpem o FF, às vezes ele não me manda os reviews, e não é sempre que consigo passar no site p pegar todos, mas nem por isso deixe de se sentir agradecido por mim, por ter lido a história. Valeu.

Agradeço a quem foi no blogg e acompanhou a entrevista da 100% Maravilhosa Kath, nós (eu e a Patty) ficamos muito contentes por vcs terem passado por lá. 

Aguardem novidades, e passem por lá para nos visitar, quem é fã de animes sempre tem alguma notícia legal.

Beijos

Rô


	5. Capítulo 5

****

Capítulo 5

Lá em baixo, Touya agradecia ao Agente Key, pela intervenção oportuna entre Kuroki e Sakura. Quando Syaoran chegou em frente ao prédio e vira aquele infeliz passando as mãos nos braços de Sakura ele segurou-se para não interromper, mas quando ele beijou-a, foi sorte Touya chegar nesse momento, por que ele ia partir para cima de Kuroki, e fazê-lo em pedacinhos por ter se atrevido a tocá-la, e o primeiro pedaço que arrancaria seria aquela língua que.... não queria nem lembrar. Mas Touya puxou-o de lado e falando pela escuta deu as ordens ao agente Key.

Sakura ainda estava no banheiro quando ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir com estrondo, ia saindo, quando Syaoran entrou como um furacão, os olhos soltando fogo de raiva.

"O que houve?" – perguntou preocupada

"O que houve? É isso que você tem a dizer?" – ele não conseguia nem falar tamanha era sua raiva.

"Não estou entendendo."

"Você tinha que beijar aquele infeliz?" – perguntou quase gritando.

"Eu não o beijei." - Sakura falou calmamente, enfim entendendo o porquê daquela ira toda.

Ela saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao seu quarto, tirou as cartas da bolsa, transformando-as de novo em seu tamanho natural, tirou os sapatos, e ia tirar o vestido quando viu que Syaoran a seguira.

"Quer sair por favor! Quero me trocar."

"Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto." – ele disse arrogante. 

"Mas quem disse a você que eu quero ficar te mostrando?"

"Você não se importou com isso na outra noite."

Ela lançou farpas com os olhos, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio.

"Você gostou do beijo dele?" 

Sakura rolou os olhos, impaciente.

"Não interessa. Saia." – mandou.

Ele aproximou-se dela lentamente, parecia que sua raiva tinha esfriado, deixando-o estranhamente calmo.

"Eu perguntei se você gostou."

Mas que droga, se ele tinha visto o beijo, também vira que ela ficara rígida ao contato com Kuroki, como é que poderia perguntar se ela gostou? Ainda mais que o cara era um bandido. Syaoran deveria estar maluco, para achar que ela tinha gostado daquele beijo. Mas não diria isso a ele.

"Não interessa." – ela falou virando-se para ir em direção a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido segurando-a pelo braço.

"Mas que droga, Sakura, responda." – Syaoran gritou.

"Ai, está me machucando." 

Ele olhou para o braço que tinha pego pensando que não a apertou tanto assim para machucá-la, quando viu a marca avermelhada em sua pele clara.

"Ele fez isso?" – perguntou pegando o outro braço para ver a mesma marca.

"Não foi nada." – ela tentou acalmá-lo.

"Como não foi nada? Ele a marcou, aquele cretino, eu deveria ter entrado lá e acabado com ele ali mesmo, quando o vi segurá-la." – Syaoran nem se dera conta do que tinha dito.

"Entrado onde?" – perguntou desconfiada.

Ele a encarou já prevendo a tempestade que ela faria. Mas não tinha outro jeito, já tinha dado o furo.

"Eu segui você."

"Seguiu-me! Posso saber por quê?" – Sakura se segurava para manter a calma.

"Você acha mesmo que a deixaríamos sozinha em um lugar estranho com esse bandido? Você não é tão inocente assim, não é Sakura?"

Ela era. Achou que seu irmão a deixaria cuidar das coisas sozinha, mas aparentemente ninguém confiava nela.

Soltou-se com um safanão das mãos de Syaoran e seguiu para sala, pegou Touya saindo de fininho.

"Parado aí." – ela gritou para ele.

"Eu não fiz nada." – ele disse virando-se para ela com as mãos para cima.

"Você o mandou me seguir." – disse Sakura apontando o dedo para Syaoran.

"Eu não fiz isso." – e virando-se para Syaoran. – "Você a seguiu? Boa idéia Syaoran." 

"Touya..."

"É sério Sakura, eu não mandei-o te seguir, mas foi ótimo ele ter feito isso. Você está bem?" – perguntou preocupado para a irmã. – "Acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui, encontraremos outra maneira de entrar na casa de Kuroki."

"Não. Já marquei de ir a um jantar na mansão dele. Será uma excelente oportunidade para dar uma olhada na casa." – falou resoluta.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro." – disse aparentando segurança, não queria que eles pensassem que estava morrendo de medo de Kuroki, o que não deixava de ser verdade, e também não falaria das estranhas visões que tivera.

Enquanto Sakura e Touya trocavam informações, Syaoran ficou quieto somente escutando. Ele não estava gostando muito da idéia dela continuar a se encontrar com Kuroki, ela não estava exatamente sozinha, pois tinha as cartas, e ele também sabia que ela podia se cuidar, já a vira treinando e tinha melhorado muito, mas uma sensação de pânico crescia em seu íntimo cada vez que pensava naquele cretino tocando-a. Ele sabia que não tinha direitos a esse tipo de pensamento, mas não conseguia se controlar. Droga! Só de pensar naquele cara beijando-a seu sangue se inflamava de novo, pensou seguindo para a janela.

Touya reparou na impaciência de Syaoran, sabia que ele deveria estar se controlando ao máximo, mas não poderia fazer nada, ele mesmo teria que cuidar de seus próprios demônios, Touya já tinha os dele.

Dizendo boa noite seguiu para as acomodações que estavam reservadas a ele. Sakura virou-se para Syaoran que continuava parado observando a noite.

"Ainda está aí?" – perguntou rudemente, não estava com paciência para ser delicada.

Silêncio. Sakura olhou-o demoradamente. No que ele estaria pensando?

"Tranque a porta, eu vou me deitar." – falou seguindo em direção ao quarto.

"Eu vou com você."

"Aonde?" – ela meio que gritou de maneira aguda, tamanho foi seu susto.

"A esse jantar, é claro. O que foi que passou pela sua mente?" – perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar irônico.

"Nada." – ela respondeu constrangida.

Syaoran se aproximou devagar, parando em frente a ela.

"Achou que eu estava me referindo ao seu quarto?"

"É claro que não. Não seja presunçoso."

"Então por que você não olha para mim?"

"Pronto, estou olhando." – falou erguendo o rosto para ele. – "E é claro que você não irá a esse jantar comigo. Como é que eu iria explicar a sua presença?" – Sakura estava um tom acima da sua voz normal, transmitindo claramente o quanto a proximidade dele a deixava nervosa. – "Fora que ele já o viu."

Syaoran estava divertindo-se muito em provoca-la, e nem estava tocando-a.

"Ele nem me olhou no rosto." – ele disse. – "Eu poderia ser seu motorista." – falou baixinho, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por seu braço.

"Yukito é meu motorista." – falou, mas a voz saiu num sussurro, estava ficando arrepiada com aquele toque leve. – "O que você está fazendo Syaoran?"

"Tentando fazer com que relaxe, está muito tensa."

"A noite foi longa. Eu vou me deitar." – e virou-se tentando ir para o quarto.

Syaoran segurou-a pela mão, e ela não teve forças para resistir, voltou-se para ele. Ele subiu a mão para sua face deslizando-a levemente pelo seu rosto, Sakura fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele contato. Não tinha forças para resistir a esse homem. Deus era testemunha.

"Você é tão suave." – ele sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava-se aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

O beijo começou lento, ele apenas aproveitando seu doce sabor. Sakura subiu as mãos pelas costas dele, não agüentando de vontade de toca-lo, tê-lo junto a si. Syaoran aprofundou o beijo, as bocas se buscando num contato alucinante, o desejo de ambos subindo rapidamente.

"Mande-me embora." – ele falou enquanto deslizava os lábios por seu pescoço.

"Não posso." – ela gemeu lançando a cabeça para trás.

"Adoro tê-la em meus braços." – ele não parava de beijá-la.

"Você faz com que eu perca a noção de realidade." – ela disse baixinho.

"Eu sei. Comigo acontece o mesmo." – disse deixando uma trilha de beijos do seu pescoço até o colo. – "Tenho certeza que você já esqueceu o beijo de Kuroki." – ele falou acariciando-a por todo o corpo.

"O quê?" – ela ficou tensa de repente.

"Kuroki. Aquele beijo que ele te deu, com certeza o meu é bem melhor." – ele deu uma risadinha ainda beijando-a, sem notar que ela já não estava envolvida naquele jogo de sedução.

Quando ela afastou as mãos dele, enfim ele percebeu que tinha dito algo errado.

"Foi para isso o seu beijo? Você não admite que outro tenha o que já foi seu, não é mesmo?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse Sakura." 

"Não? Então o que foi esse beijo, senão uma comparação? Você quer saber se eu gostei e estava tentando arrancar essa informação de mim. Pois quer saber? Eu gostei sim, gostei muito, há tempos não era beijada com tanta paixão, esse que você me deu foi uma reles cópia."

"Mentirosa." – ele acusou-a. – "Você estava gostando."

"Pode até ser, mas o do Katsu foi melhor." – mentiu descaradamente.

"Pois então fique com o bandido." – gritou saindo do apartamento assim como tinha entrando, batendo a porta.

Sakura soltou um profundo suspiro, o corpo ainda trêmulo de desejo por aquele arrogante, pretensioso. Céus, mais um pouco e teria rolado pelo chão com ele. De novo. Foi direto para o chuveiro gelado, se para os homens funcionava, teria que dar certo com ela, para apagar aquele incêndio que ele começara.

Syaoran andou por um bom tempo tentando esfriar seu ânimo. É claro que ela mentira, mas conseguira atingir seu ponto fraco. Não gostava nem de lembrar de outro cara tocando-a, e saber que ela gostara ainda por cima, foi a gota d'água, mas agora pensando friamente, ele tinha certeza que ela falara aquilo apenas para irrita-lo, e como fora fácil, ela sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazê-lo subir pelas paredes, pensou sorrindo.

Sakura! Deus, como queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Pensar no que fizera em seu passado como Lin, ainda era doloroso, e não queria arrastá-la para a sua vida confusa, não com todos aqueles fantasmas rondando sua mente. E só ele e Deus sabiam como eram muitos. 

É certo que ele tentara se penitenciar implorando o perdão aos parentes de suas vítimas, e como fora difícil, com todo seu orgulho, tentar fazer o certo, mas ele fizera. Rodara meio mundo atrás dessas pessoas, ajudara financeiramente viúvas e filhos que perderam seus maridos e pais, consolara pais que perderam seus filhos, e até apanhara do irmão de uma de sua vítimas, sendo salvo por Meilyng que fora com ele contra sua vontade. Ela chegara no momento em que ele não agüentava mais, mas não revidara um só golpe, se fosse para o irmão da vítima sentir-se melhor, então ele levaria mil surras. Mas Meilyng não deixara que continuasse apanhando, lembrou-se.

"Pare!" – gritara ela colocando-se a frente de Syaoran que estava caído na calçada diante de um bar.

"Sai da frente garota, eu não quero te machucar." – dissera Osamu Ito.

Era um rapaz jovem, de uns vinte e dois anos, Syaoran, anos antes como o assassino Lin, matara seu irmão mais velho Ryouta, um político do governo japonês, muito popular, tanto que acabou sendo um problema para alguns governantes corruptos que queriam que ele fosse eliminado. Syaoran descobrira isso tudo nos dados que pegara sobre a agência, e agora que contara a Osamu o que acontecera ele estava se vingando, e descontando toda a raiva que sentira quando ficara sabendo do assassinato do irmão.

"Ele não teve culpa." – gritara Meilyng.

"Não importa. Ele o matou. Não me interessa os motivos, ele o matou." – gritou mais alto ainda.

"Deixa...Meilyng." – falou Syaoran caído no chão, com o rosto todo machucado.

"Não. Eu não vou deixar. Você já sofreu muito. Não vou deixar essa imitação de homem encostar mais um dedo em você. Vai ter que passar por mim." – concluiu Meilyng olhando seriamente Osamu.

Osamu olhou a garota que protegia o assassino do irmão e viu seus olhos cheios de dor pelo rapaz caído no chão, ele não entendia por que ela se colocava à frente dele.

"Ele é um assassino. Por quê você o protege?"

"Syaoran não é um assassino. Ele fez o que fez por achar que estava livrando o mundo de um mau feitor, um bandido. Ele é tão vítima quanto seu irmão foi."

"Ele, vítima? Ah, não me faça rir."

Meilyng aproximou-se do rapaz dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

"Não me chame de mentirosa, seu pivete mal agradecido."

"Mal agradecido por quê?"

"Por eu não ter lhe dado uma lição. Se eu não soubesse de seu sofrimento, você estaria em piores condições que meu primo."

Meilyng virou-se para Syaoran ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Vamos Syaoran, ele já usou você demais como saco de pancadas. Por que você não evitou os golpes pelo menos? É um idiota mesmo." – foi resmungando Meilyng.

Syaoran tentou sorrir, mas isso já foi um esforço supremo.

"Espere Meilyng."

Ele aproximou-se de Osamu, fitando-o nos olhos, apenas com o direito, por que o esquerdo já estava fechado.

"Eu sei que nada justifica sua perda, e que minhas desculpas podem lhe parecer vazias. Mas eu sinto muito. Se existir uma maneira de eu lhe compensar, não hesite em pedir." – e deu-lhe um cartão com seu telefone e endereço em Hong Kong.

Osamu apenas ficou olhando-o, pegou o cartão e rasgou-o em pedacinhos.

"Você pode me compensar nunca mais aparecendo na minha frente. E agradeça à moça por ter lhe salvo a vida." – concluiu indo embora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando o rapaz afastar-se.

"Podemos ir para casa Syaoran?" – pediu Meilyng baixinho.

"Sim. Podemos."

Este fora um dos tantos episódios que ocorrera em suas viagens. Com certeza as lembranças das mortes que perpetrara, e a peregrinação que fizera em busca do perdão dos familiares de suas vítimas, nunca sairiam de sua mente, talvez com o tempo amenizassem, mas por hora, ainda eram muito fortes. E ele não queria de maneira alguma arrastar Sakura para o meio de seus pesadelos.

Voltou ao apartamento, pois ficaria ali junto com Touya e Yukito, até resolverem esse caso. Com a lembrança do beijo ainda em sua mente, mais a noite que tiveram, foi tomar uma ducha gelada, pensando no quanto era idiota, primeiro por ter começado aquele beijo sem ter intenção de ir até o final. Já sabendo o que poderia acontecer, até parece que ele conseguiria parar depois de ter começado, não com Sakura, os dois se inflamavam rápido demais, um beijo sempre fora suficiente, e mais idiota ainda por ter mencionado o beijo de Kuroki. Estúpido. Burro. Cretino. Mas se não tivesse feito isso, até onde teriam ido? Deus, se ele não quisesse mesmo se envolver de novo com Sakura esses beijos teriam que ter um paradeiro.

Enxugou-se, colocando apenas um shorts preto curto e foi para o quarto reservado a ele, deitou-se na cama, duvidando que conseguiria pregar o olho.

No outro quarto Sakura rolava na cama, sem o menor sono. 

"Droga, Syaoran, por que tinha que vir para o Japão me atiçar? Ficasse na China." – falou alto virando-se para o outro lado tentando dormir.

Continua....

N.A.: Capítulo curtinho né? Agora que reparei isso....mas juro que pensei que esse capítulo teria mais ação..... eu não acredito que eu demorei tudo isso, e ainda disse que era fic de ação.... convenhamos, né Rô....

Mas o próximo com certeza, estará mais ágil....espero...

Agradeço imensamente os reviews de ódio e morte ao Kuroki..... caraca, não tinha a menor idéia que meu vilão seria tão odiado, e como isso me enche de orgulho, afinal se vocês não gostam dele é por que ele é mau mesmo.... estou tão orgulhosa dele....eheheheh

Vamos aos agradecimentos:-

****

Marjarie:- Muito obrigada pelo e-mail de revolta contra o Kuroki......eheheheh....e se segura aí, não vai quebrar o seu monitor.... Valeu por ter passado no nosso blogg.

****

Rafaela:- Obrigada pelo e-mail elogiando Sem Barreiras – Uma Nova Esperança, e vc foi uma das poucas a não ficar decepcionada com o final...eheheheh

****

Yoru:- A intenção do beijo era que vcs não gostassem mesmo, e a sua reação é a que eu esperava de todo mundo.... Eca...eheheh...o Eriol irá aparecer sim, mas bem lá na frente, e só um pouquinho.....agora na parte 3 estou tentando inseri-lo mais.

****

Kirisu:- Realmente a Sakura está tendo que ter muito sangue frio p encarar o Kuroki, mas ela vai conseguir....

****

Miaka:- Coitado do Kuroki, o que tem de gente querendo mata-lo, mas o destino dele já está traçado e selado, sinto muito....ahahahah

****

Murilo:- Então vc gostou da cena do cap3 hem? ...eheh...foi minha segunda tentativa em fazer uma cena de amor, a outra eu não postei ainda.... e acho que agora vc viu que o Syaoran não estava tão controlado assim na hora que viu o Kuroki beijando a Sakura, se não fosse o lindinho do Touya segura-lo, ele também teria melado a missão...ahahahah....

****

Lally:- Vai ter mais cenas daquela entre SeS...não tão selvagens é claro.....ahahahah

****

Cruz Anna:- Então vc leu Eu Vou Lembrar de Você.... eu adoro aquela história, e quanto à música, os créditos vão p Patty, ela sempre aparece com a música perfeita. Não sei se a história está perfeita, mas eu tento....ehehehe...Valeu pelos elogios.

****

Lú:- Você ultimamente anda querendo explodir todo mundo, tenho até dó do seu PC...ahahahah...mas agora acredito que vc esteja mais tranqüila, não é mesmo? E quanto aos seus delírios, realmente com essa do seqüestro, vc se superou...ahahah....

****

Patty:- Sabe que é verdade? Ultimamente eu ando pensando em 1001 maneiras de deixar os meus vilões piores...ahahah....como eu já disse o vilão de Saint Seiya nem teve diálogos e eu já ando querendo cortar a cabeça dele fora.....eheheheheh

****

Mary:- Nem tinha percebido que os dois estão parecidos com Kagome e InuYasha... hihihi.... ah não sei, acho o Syaoran mais sério que o Inu, qdo o Inu fica bravo ele fica engraçado, o Syaoran não, ele fecha a expressão.... e sem crises por não comentar todos os capítulos, OK?

****

Júlia:- Que bom que vc está gostando, e o cap 3 eu também gostei....eheheh...eu adoro ler o Syaoran com ciúmes, quem sabe ele não se toque que não pode viver sem a Sakura, não é mesmo?

****

Thais:- Realmente o orgulho chegou naqueles dois e parou.... acho que tem muito de mim na personalidade deles...ahahah...e muito obrigada pelo elogio às revisões de Os Feiticeiros, é o primeiro que recebo diretamente.....adorei.

****

Erika:- Vc está completamente correta, uma fic não pode ficar sem um vilão, ainda mais uma história de agentes secretos, e ele é nojento mesmo....eheheh

****

Kath:- Ei Kath, sua maluca, que bom que vc está gostando de ler de novo, com certeza tem alguns detalhes que alterei da versão que te mandei, mas coisa pequena.....vc dando uma das risadas malucas da Tomoyo até imagino o motivo...ahahahah....pensei que ninguém ia falar do meu conversível....ahahah....e se alguém aí quiser ver o carro, é só me pedir, eu tenho ele guardado aqui no meu PC.....é um show de carro.... na minha opinião, é claro.....

****

Diana:- Eu caí na risada qdo vi o PS...ahahah..... caraca, mas quem é que eu ia colocar ajudando-a? O Touya iria recusar todos os vestidos e dizer a ela p sair com um hábito de freira, o Syaoran aposto que ele adoraria é tirar as roupas dela e não ajuda-la a colocar...eheheh...sobrou o coitado do Yukito.....e a pergunta que vc fez, tu já sabes a resposta, eu te mandei aquela cena, lembra, foi a primeira que eu escrevi.....até comentei com vc que era p ter sido antes dessa do cap3....

Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos reviews, e-mails e muito obrigada por todos estarem querendo matar o Kuroki, mas vcs terão que agüentar o nojentinho......hihihihi....mas nesse ele não apareceu, e nem no próximo ele aparece, uma trégua na ira de vcs....ahahahah

Eu coloquei no comentário da Kath e esqueci de colocar no meu...

****

BEM VINDA DE VOLTA AO MUNDO VIRTUAL, ANDY....

Mas você já sabe que fez a maior falta p gente..... ainda bem que ainda existem correios....ahahahah.....

Eu ando esquecendo de deixar meu e-mail, se alguém não quiser deixar review, podem me escrever, estou aberta às discussões quanto ao que fazer com o Kuroki, mesmo já tendo decidido o seu destino...eheheheh

Beijos

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	6. Capítulo 6

****

Capítulo 6

A madrugada já ia alta, quando Sakura sonhou com um jardim japonês, bonito, com pedras lisas dispostas em alguns pontos, árvores em formatos variados, postes de luz iluminando o agradável recanto, mas estranhamente desolador, talvez por estar silencioso. À sua frente ela viu um corpo virado de bruços, sentiu um arrepio, uma premonição de quem quer que fosse deitado ali, não gostaria de ver, mas mesmo receosa ela aproximou-se, logo viu que por baixo do corpo havia sangue, lavando a calçada de pedra, estacou de repente com medo do que veria, talvez seu subconsciente já sabendo quem era aquele que estava deitado ali. Então sem mais motivos para adiar, virou o corpo...

Acordou com um grito preso na garganta, a respiração em suspenso, o coração aos pulos, o corpo trêmulo e suado, ela não conseguira ver quem era, mas sabia, não, tinha certeza que conhecia-o. As estranhas visões que tivera quando Katsu a tocara, vindo agora em forma de pesadelos para deixa-la ainda mais apreensiva. Apenas um sonho ou uma previsão?

Mas não apenas o sonho a acordara, alguma coisa de diferente acontecia. Mais sentiu do que ouviu. Tinha alguém no apartamento. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, alerta. Pegou a chave mágica na mesinha ao lado, invocando o báculo silenciosamente. Levantou-se, ágil, chegando até a porta do quarto entreabriu uma fresta, silêncio total no corredor, tudo escuro, ela saiu pé ante pé, tendo a parede como cobertura, espiou vendo um vulto andando pela sala remexendo nas estatuetas, como se procurando algo, chegou por trás tocando-o nas costas com o báculo.

"Não mexa um músculo." – falou firme.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi agarrada por trás, um braço forte apertando seu pescoço, ia gritar, quando ele tapou-lhe a boca com a outra mão. O agressor que estava a sua frente tentou tirar o báculo de sua mão, mas ela balançou-o de um lado para o outro tentando acertá-lo, deveria ter conseguido, pois ouviu-se um gemido de dor, o que estava segurando-a tirou a mão de sua boca tentando segurar seus braços para que não o atingisse com o báculo, foi o suficiente para ela dar um grito, mas ele virou-a para si, dando-lhe um murro fazendo com que caísse no chão, o báculo voando para longe. Sakura ficou alguns segundos caída vendo estrelas ao seu redor, sentiu a movimentação dos bandidos saindo do apartamento, agiu rápido segurando um pelo tornozelo, que caiu em cima de uma mesa de canto quebrando-a, o som alto provavelmente acordando os ocupantes do apartamento. Nesse momento chegou Syaoran, rugindo com fúria indo em direção ao atacante que Sakura ainda segurava pelo tornozelo.

"Vá atrás do outro." – ela gritou para ele.

Rapidamente ele percebeu que ela tinha o bandido seguro e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Sakura levantou-se ágil, a adrenalina a mil por hora em seu sangue, nem deu tempo do bandido refazer-se, aplicou-lhe um chute no rosto, fazendo com que ele caísse desmaiado nos restos da mesa de canto. Touya entrou na sala armado, seguido de Yukito, mas Sakura já ia saindo e gritando para os dois:

"Prendam-no."

Ela vai em direção ao elevador mas o vê com as portas abertas. Escada! Pensa rápido. Mas subiram ou desceram? Perguntou-se. Concentrou-se na aura de Syaoran. Subiram. Que bandido burro, subir para o telhado em vez de descer, que caminho de fuga ele teria ali, a não ser para baixo? Ela pegou a Carta Alada, e voou pelas escadas em direção ao telhado, chegou em tempo de ver Syaoran apenas de shorts empunhando sua espada, o bandido chegando muito perto da beira do telhado.

"Quem o mandou?"

Ele não respondeu nada, deu mais um passo em direção à beirada.

"Não se aproxime." – gritou o bandido. – "Eu pulo."

"Por mim pode pular." – falou Syaoran dando de ombros. – "Quem o mandou aqui? É a última vez que pergunto, e se você não responder eu mesmo te empurro." – seu tom de voz cortante não deixando dúvidas de que dizia a verdade.

"Se eu falar, minha morte será pior do que essa." – e com essas últimas palavras pulou do alto edifício.

"NÃO!"

Syaoran ouviu o grito vindo de trás dele, e mal viu Sakura passar voando rapidamente em Alada.

"Sakura!" – gritou seguindo-a para a beirada do prédio.

Mas já era tarde, ela voou em uma descida vertiginosa, tentando pegar o bandido.

Sakura sentia o vento frio passar por ela, mas tinha que alcançá-lo, não por querer saber quem o mandara, mas não admitia que alguém morresse na sua frente sem tentar ajudar. Esticou a mão tentando pega-lo pelos pés, mas o solo se aproximava rapidamente. Ela não ia conseguir. Ouviu alguém gritando, e sentiu que tinha falhado, se não fizesse a manobra rapidamente, ela também viraria panqueca no chão da rua. Mas sua velocidade era tanta, que quando deu o impulso para virar tentando mudar de direção, não conseguiu controlar e acabou indo de encontro a algumas latas de lixo na calçada, a pancada foi forte e ela ficou ali deitada de olhos fechados tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas do coração. Sentiu alguém chegar ao seu lado chamando-a, tocando-a pelo corpo para ver se tinha ferimentos. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo a expressão preocupada de Syaoran, falando alguma coisa, mas ela não atinava o que era. Sentiu que ele levantava-a do chão e gemeu baixinho, o corpo inteiro dolorido.

"Sua maluca. Pirou de vez Sakura? Fazer uma manobra dessas? Andou lendo muito Harry Potter pelo jeito. Você não é Victor Krum, para fazer a Finta de Wronski."

Ela começou a entender algumas palavras que ele dizia, algo sobre Harry. Quem era Harry? O bandido? E Fita de quê? Que diabos ele estava falando?

"Ela está bem?" – perguntou Touya que chegou correndo.

"Acho que apenas atordoada."

"E o cara?"

"Ali atrás, não é uma coisa muito bonita de se ver." – falou seguindo para dentro do prédio com uma Sakura desacordada nos braços.

Subiu pelo elevador sem tirar os olhos dela, tinha um galo enorme na cabeça e manchas roxas por todo o corpo. A face também apresentava um tom vermelho que com certeza ficaria colorido amanhã, um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca.

"Droga! Um deles deve tê-la acertado."

Syaoran deitou-a suavemente na cama, e cuidou delicadamente dos vários ferimentos que Sakura tinha pelo corpo, ela não se mexendo nem ao menos uma vez. Tomou seu pulso e sentiu que batia forte e regular, mas mesmo assim disse a Yukito ser necessário chamar um médico, para terem certeza de seu estado.

O médico da agência foi rápido. Em menos de meia hora estava no apartamento. Examinou-a cuidadosamente, fazendo gestos e murmúrios de concordância com o que já havia sido feito.

"Ela está bem, a pancada foi forte, mas suas pupilas estão normais, não houve concussão. Essa garota nunca tinha ido ao hospital antes, e agora cuido dela pelo menos uma vez por semana." – disse o médico retirando-se do quarto.

Syaoran olhou para Touya e Yukito, não entendendo. Os dois disfarçaram.

"Eu vou acompanhar o médico." – disse Yukito saindo do quarto.

"Eu vou com você." - tentou ir atrás Touya.

"Parado aí." – falou Syaoran. Touya já estava ficando cansado de ser mandado, primeiro Sakura, agora o projeto de guerreiro, mas acabou ficando. – "O que o médico quis dizer? Sakura tem se machucado muito?" – perguntou olhando a garota.

Touya viu que não teria escapatória, já vira aquele olhar em Syaoran e sabia que se não falasse, ele não lhe daria sossego.

"Realmente ela tem se machucado mais esses últimos meses."

"Por quê? Você por acaso tem dado a ela missões muito perigosas? Caramba Touya, ela é sua irmã." – disse Syaoran tentando controlar-se ao máximo para não acordar Sakura.

"E você acha que não sei disso?" – respondeu um Touya já irritado.

Chegou até a cama da irmã sentando-se ao seu lado e pegando-lhe a mão.

"Sakura disse que não queria privilégios e na medida do possível eu a atendi. Esse caso mesmo, achei que seria mais fácil procurar crianças desaparecidas do que ela se enfiar no meio de uma batida da narcotráficos."

"Batida? No que ela anda se metendo?"

"Em tudo, para dizer a verdade. Quando ela voltou ao trabalho, veio com todo gás. Só que infelizmente com ânimo demais. Ela se joga nas missões sem prever os riscos, sem pensar e isso andou lhe rendendo alguns arranhões."

"Você não tem como colocar um paradeiro nas sandices dela?" – irritou-se Syaoran. – "Além de irmão, você é o chefe dela."

Touya levantou-se encarando-o seriamente.

"O único que tem esse poder é você Syaoran. Afinal foi você que a jogou nessa roda viva de trabalho intenso simplesmente para que ela não lembrasse de sua existência." – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

Syaoran ficou parado olhando a porta através da qual Touya saíra, pensando no que ele dissera. Olhou Sakura, toda machucada não acreditando que ela se arriscava para não lembrar-se dele. Será? Será que além de toda a culpa que carregava, ele teria mais essa? E por que não? Depois de tudo que Sakura fizera para trazê-lo de volta, como ele retribuíra? Afastando-se dela. Deixando-a sozinha, de novo. Mas droga, ele fizera por ela. Ou não? Será que ele fizera por si mesmo? Será que estava se auto punindo mantendo-se afastado dela? Será que esse não era o motivo real? O seu castigo seria muito maior do que ficar perto de quem ele realmente ama. Será que não era pior ela sozinha, do que com ele, mesmo com suas amarguras? Ele ainda não sabia essas respostas. Mas iria descobri-las, e para isso permaneceria perto de Sakura, protegendo-a, até de si mesma.

****

Sakura acordou toda dolorida na manhã seguinte, levantou-se da cama e não conteve um leve gemido de dor. Pelo jeito a briga tinha sido feia, e ela perdera. Céus, parecia que sua cabeça estava sendo espetada por milhares de alfinetes. Foi lentamente até o banheiro e quando olhou-se no espelho conteve um grito de horror ao ver o hematoma colorido em seu rosto. Algum artista poderia tranqüilamente usá-lo como paleta, tal a variedade de cores, desde o roxo, passando por azul, verde e marrom. Cruzes, se pelo menos sua cabeça parasse de doer para se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Tomou um banho que em parte aliviou-lhe as dores do corpo, este também fortemente marcado por mais alguns tons coloridos. Enrolou-se em um roupão felpudo e tentava erguer o braço para desembaraçar os longos cabelos, mas a tarefa mostrava-se impossível tamanha a dor. Nisso a porta abriu-se, Syaoran entrou carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã, olhou em volta assustado, quando não a viu na cama, relaxando ao avistá-la à porta do banheiro.

"Como você está?"

"Como se tivesse batido de frente com um muro, e ele revidasse."

Ele sorriu vendo-a caminhar lentamente em direção à poltrona próxima à janela, a escova de cabelos esquecida nas mãos.

"O que houve?" – perguntou ela, já esquecida de que na noite anterior tinha brigado com ele, sua raiva nunca durava muito mesmo

"Não se lembra?"

"Um pouco. Briguei com alguém que invadiu o apartamento e lembro-me de ter voado com Alada."

"É, voou mesmo, quase em direção à morte." – exasperou-se Syaoran, lembrando-se que gelara quando a vira descer vertiginosamente em direção ao chão.

"Mas aparentemente não morri, duvido que me sentiria dolorida se estivesse morta."

"Você tentou pegar um dos bandidos que se jogou do prédio, deu um razante, e quase não conseguiu desviar-se do chão, bateu em algumas caçambas de lixo."

"Não muito diferente de um muro." – ela tentou brincar.

Mas Syaoran aparentemente não queria graça, abaixou-se à frente dela pegando-lhe o queixo delicadamente, virando-o de um lado para outro. Encarou-a nos olhos seriamente.

"Você poderia ter morrido." 

Os dois encararam-se longamente. Ele pigarreou desviando os olhos, viu a escova em suas mãos.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Ah, não, acho que consigo." – mas ao levantar o braço não conteve um gemido de dor.

Ele pegou a escova de suas mãos, e sem dizer palavra, postou-se atrás da poltrona penteando os longos cabelos. Sakura relaxou ao contato daquelas mãos carinhosas, era tão bom, pensou fechando os olhos.

"Sakura."

"Humm!" – murmurou baixinho quase adormecida.

Ele demorou um pouco a falar.

"Você falou sério quando disse que o beijo do Kuroki foi melhor?" 

Sentiu-a ficar tensa na mesma hora. Rapidamente ela levantou-se afastando-se dele.

Droga! Ele queria perguntar o motivo dela se arriscar nas missões, mas aquela dúvida de ela ter gostado do beijo de Kuroki ainda martelava-lhe a mente. E antes que tivesse percebido já tinha falado.

"Acho melhor você sair."– ela falou friamente, ele tinha que estragar tudo mesmo.

"Só responde, droga." – exclamou em um tom um pouco mais alto do que queria, agora que começara queria saber.

"Saia Syaoran, e se você falar de novo nesse assunto, eu juro que te dou um soco."

"Você não teria coragem." – desdenhou.

"Não me provoque, você nem sabe como já passou dos limites. E não importa que você seja um assassino, eu não tenho medo de você."

Ele parou olhando-a estupefato. Sabia que ela jogaria na sua cara a vida que levara, mas não sabia que doeria tanto.

Sakura fechou os olhos depois do que dissera, não fora intencional, ela o magoara, mas por Deus, não era o que queria. Ele a irritara ao extremo quando tocara de novo no assunto de Kuroki. Virou-se para ele pronta a pedir desculpas, e o viu seguindo em direção a porta.

"Syaoran!"

"Tudo bem Sakura, prometo não interferir mais em sua vida, para você não se ver tentada a bater em um assassino." – falou as últimas palavras com ironia.

Saiu deixando-a com a sensação de que ela era a pior pessoa desse mundo. E era verdade.

__

Catedral.  
  
O deserto  
Que atravessei  
Ninguém me viu passar.  
Estranha e só,  
Nem pude ver  
Que o tempo é maior,  
Tentei dizer  
Mas vi você  
Tão longe de chegar  
Mais perto de algum lugar.  
  
É deserto  
Onde eu te encontrei,  
Você me viu passar  
Correndo só.  
Nem pude ver  
Que o tempo é maior,  
Olhei pra mim,  
Me vi assim,  
Tão perto de chegar  
Onde você não está.  
  
No silêncio uma catedral,  
Um templo em mim  
Onde eu possa ser imortal,  
Mas vai existir,  
Eu sei, vai ter que existir,  
Vai existir nosso lugar.  
  
Solidão,  
Quem pode evitar?  
Te encontro, em fim,  
Meu coração  
É secular  
Sonha, desaba dentro de mim, amanhã,  
Devagar,  
Me diz como voltar.  
  
Se eu disser  
Que foi por amor  
Não vou mentir pra mim.  
Se eu disser:  
"deixa pra depois"  
Não foi sempre assim.  
Tentei dizer,  
Mas vi você  
Tão longe de chegar  
Mais perto de algum lugar

Obs:- Eu acho essa música linda, mas sendo interpretada pelo Leandro, irmão falecido do sertanejo Leonardo.

Continua

N.A.:- Até que enfim alguma ação...Agora que me lembrei, qdo estava escrevendo a história, vi que andava meio parada, por isso que coloquei essa cena... onde já se viu uma história de ação sem ação....

Mais um capítulo sem o Kuroki.... e acho que até no próximo ele não dará o ar de sua graça..... 

Olha só pessoal, eu sei que está demorando para SeS se acertarem, e a coisa ainda vai longe...ahahah.... calma, paciência e divirtam-se....matem o Kuroki de 1000 maneiras diferentes enquanto isso, OK?

Beijos especiais para quem mandou reviews e e-mails....

****

Diana:- precisava do flashback sim...e olha que não sou adepta desse recurso, quando escrevi esse capítulo vi que sempre eu estava indo mais para o lado da Sakura, o que ela pensa, como ela age e tal, andei esquecendo o Li, então esse foi o motivo, e tinha que colocar algo do tempo que ele passou em Hong Kong depois que a Sakura o salvou, digamos assim....eheheheh... 

****

Dallyla:- Você acha que a Sakura está má? Acredito que seja mais o orgulho ditando o comportamento dela, não se esqueça que o Syaoran a deixou ir embora na primeira parte, isso ainda está machucando, apesar dela não conseguir ficar longe dele, e vice versa.... Que bom que vc gostou da entrevista com a Kath, eu adorei fazer....

****

Júlia:- é claro que vc alcança essa história, que bom que está gostando da primeira. Aguardo vc p começar a ler essa. E me manda um e-mail, não consegui te achar no ICQ.

****

Lally:- Tarada é?...ahahah...por quê? Hum se a Sakura está sendo mais cabeça dura que vc, já sabe a quem ela puxou né?....eheheheh

****

Mari G.Potter:- Para falar a verdade a Sakura é tão cabeça dura quanto eu. Sobre pegar os dois pelas orelhas...logo, logo, o Touya vai dizer algo assim...eheheh....Eu adoraria dizer o que estou reservando para o Kuroki, mas assim perderia toda a graça...ahahah.... Acho a câmara de tortura uma boa opção, mas como eu já disse antes o destino dele está selado...hihihihi

****

Kath:- Faço minhas as palavras da Sakura, - Sua tarada...eheheheheh.... Você me deixou de boca aberta colocando o Yuki no meio do seu papo, só p espezinhar o coitado né? Ai Kath, eu te disse que morri de rir...hihihihi....adorei o seu diálogo....

****

Miaka:- Acho que eu n uso muito celular nessa fic...ahahah...tem até um capítulo que eu.... ai, não posso falar...só posso dizer que foi totalmente inspirado no Ri e seu celular.....ahahahah.... os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo, pq não dava p cortar em outra parte, acho que mais p frente eles ficam maiores, vc sabe que n sou adepta de capítulos longos....

****

Yuroki:- Fazia tempo que vc não me chamava de malvada, estava sentindo falta....ahahahah...Ah sim, agora é que começam os banhos frios....eheheheh...

****

PattyFeliz:- Ei muito obrigada, eu não diria perfeito, mas um dia eu chego lá...eheheh....Valeu pelo review...

****

Kirisu:- Então você gosta do Touya hem? Posso te adiantar que estou muito propensa a inserir algumas cenas bem românticas com ele em Sem Barreiras Parte 3.....eheheheh...tem personagem novo pintando na área...eheheheh

****

Danizinha:- Pode ficar tranqüila, acredito que vc nunca verá nas minhas fics Syaoran ou Sakura apaixonados por outras pessoas, se não for para os dois ficarem juntos, ou eles ficam sozinhos, ou eu mato os dois...ahahahah..... cheguei a extremos agora....

****

Dark Angel:- Tudo bem? Que bom que vc está gostando da história. Espero te ver sempre por aqui.

****

Lucy Shido:- Olá, eu posto os capítulos todas as sextas-feiras, OK? Quanto aos dois deixarem de ser orgulhosos, ainda vai um bom caminho....eheheheh

****

Yukino-Erika:- Valeu pelo vida longa...eheheh...Você deve ter ficado contente pelo Kuroki não ter aparecido de novo... o que eu não faço por vocês.....eheheheh

****

Thaís:- Eu é que agradeço a você pelo elogio.....hihihi...o Li quando empaca numa coisa não descansa até saber....ahahah.... acho que esse capítulo te irritou mais ainda, ou não?....ahahahah...Ah sim, coitado do meu vilão, as ameaças de morte a ele estão bem intensas....eheheheh...

****

Patty:- Se vc continuar a me chamar de Mente Brilhante eu vou começar a ficar metida.....hihihihi.... Também achei a cara da Meilyng esse flashback....Ah nem me fala das músicas, eu sempre esqueço, mas agora coloquei nesse e nos próximos também.....Ei Patty, e vc lê a nota final inteira?...ahahah....e eu que jurava que ninguém lia....hihihihi...Pois é, não é que o pessoal gostou mesmo daquela cena caliente?.... aiai...e eu que achei que ela ficou muito pesada.... eita povo hentai....ahahahaha

****

Nina:- Obrigada pelo e-mail tão gentil. Os dois ainda vão ficar nessa algum tempo, mas entre meio, algumas cenas mais lights....eheheheh.....

****

Marjarie:- Ei, não quebra seu PC, senão vc não pode continuar a ler a fic...eheheh...Valeu pelo e-mail, logo a história terá mais ação, garanto isso a você, também gosto muito de uns bons socos...ahahahah

Beijos a todos que deixaram reviews ou enviaram e-mails, é o máximo saber que vcs estão curtindo ler, tanto qto eu amei escrever. Eu sempre digo que devemos escrever pensando em nós primeiro, para nossa diversão, mas é claro que é ótimo saber que o que estamos postando, também está sendo apreciado por outras pessoas, nesse caso, vocês. 

Estou me sentindo um Manoel Carlos, Benedito Ruy Barbosa....ahahah.... quando eles escrevem sobre um vilão e ele é odiado nas novelas, é sinal de que seu personagem foi bem escrito e interpretado..... Katsu Kuroki é meu primeiro vilão em que fiquei mais tempo pensando nas maldades que ele iria aprontar, e confesso que vcs odiarem ele, só me anima....ahahah.... gente, isso é coisa de maluco né?....ahahahah.....

Se quiserem bater papo, não fiquem tímidos, podem escrever, na medida do possível eu procuro responder a todos os e-mails.

Ah pessoal eu não tenho MSN, só ICQ, quem quiser o UIN manda um e-mail, OK?

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	7. Capítulo 7

****

Capítulo 7

Syaoran saiu do apartamento pisando duro sem olhar na direção de Touya que estava na sala, nem ao menos virou-se quando ele o chamou.

Touya foi ao quarto da irmã e a viu sentada na cama com o olhar desolado a frente, mas aparentemente não vendo nada.

"Sakura." – chamou suavemente.

Ela virou em direção ao irmão, seu olhar cheio de tristeza.

"Oi Touya. Tudo bem?"

"Eu é que deveria perguntar isso. Como você está?" – sentou-se ao lado da irmã, passando a mão de leve sobre o hematoma.

"Dolorida, mas vai passar."

Ele fez um leve aceno de assentimento.

"Syaoran saiu daqui como se estivesse sendo perseguido por mil demônios." – especulou.

"Eu sou uma idiota sabe? Enfim ele está aqui, e eu o afasto falando a maior idiotice que poderia ter dito. Eu o magoei." – disse baixinho fitando o irmão.

"O que você disse?"

"Que bateria nele mesmo ele sendo um assassino."

"Sakura!"

"Eu sei." – ela falou levantando-se. – "Pode me chamar de estúpida, idiota, cretina, tapada."

"Você já fez isso muito bem."

"O que é que tenho na cabeça? Aparentemente nem os dois neurônios que dizem que as mulheres têm."

"Ei, fica calma. Tenho certeza que ele não levou tão a sério assim. Vai atrás dele. Peça desculpas. Se você o quer, faça-o por merecer."

Sakura encarou o irmão durante alguns segundos.

"Quem é você? O que fez com meu irmão?"

Ele sorriu chegando até ela e abraçando-a.

"Você só fica feliz com o projeto de guerreiro estando perto, mesmo vocês não tendo uma relação, seus olhos brilham quando olham para ele, é isso que quero para você. E aquele infeliz ainda não sabe, mas ele voltou só para ficar com você, a desculpa do Kuroki só apressou a vinda dele, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele voltaria, e inventaria alguma coisa para ficar ao seu lado, eu tenho certeza disso. Vai por mim."

Touya tentava alegrar a irmã, mas estava crente do que dizia. Quando a viu sorrindo mesmo com aquele rosto todo machucado sentiu que a tinha convencido e sorriu também.

"Eu vou atrás dele."

Syaoran pegou o Jikoo e saiu a toda pelas ruas de Tóquio, dirigia sem rumo, mas parecia que sua mente estava a lhe pregar uma estranha peça, viu-se chegando a Tomoeda, e parou o carro em frente ao Parque Pingüim.

"Eu sou mesmo a maior besta da face da terra." – resmungou consigo mesmo.

Desceu do carro indo em direção ao parque, andando e relembrando os momentos da infância despreocupada, a não ser quando estavam na captura das cartas. Andou a esmo chegando ao Templo Tsukimini, as boas recordações misturando-se aos últimos acontecimentos que ali ocorreram. Ele a machucara, poderia tê-la matado*****.

Chegou até a árvore de Cerejeira e tocou-a, parecia querer tirar forças dela para continuar, para fazer o que tinha que ser feito, afastar-se de Sakura definitivamente. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? Nunca faria isso, nesse ponto ele era o mais fraco dos homens, mesmo tomando a resolução de manter-se afastado dela, o que fizera? Na primeira oportunidade viera para perto de Sakura, e Deus era testemunha, de que ele tentara manter-se longe. Mas simplesmente não conseguira.

"E se essa ânsia de matar estiver entranhada dentro de mim? Quem me garante que não posso matar de novo?" – pensou em voz alta.

Uma voz fez-se ouvir atrás dele.

"Eu duvido disso."

Syaoran virou-se rapidamente. Sakura estava a sua frente, os cabelos soltos ao vento, um sorriso meio incerto e os olhos brilhando como duas esmeraldas, mesmo tendo o rosto machucado era a visão mais linda que já vira. Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando.

"Está muito magoado comigo?" – ela perguntou delicadamente.

"Você não me magoou, talvez num primeiro momento, mas o que disse é a verdade."

"Não. Eu fiquei com raiva por você acreditar que eu tinha apreciado o beijo do crápula do Kuroki. Se tivesse ficado mais tempo me espionando veria que eu fiquei rígida, ou se tivesse chegado antes ao banheiro teria me visto lavando a boca para tirar o gosto nojento dele."

Syaoran, a medida em que ela foi falando, ia abrindo um sorriso, sem querer ela tinha lhe dito sobre o beijo, era turrona sua Sakura, mentira e se desviara todas as vezes que perguntara, e agora revelava sem mesmo perceber.

Ela viu seu sorriso, e não entendeu, até que deu-se conta do que havia dito.

"Você é uma peste sabia Syaoran Li? Fez-se de vítima somente para saber do beijo." – brincou com ele.

"Não foi bem assim, mas valeu a pena. Então você lavou a boca." – ele comentou sentando-se à sombra da árvore.

"Quase vomitei." – ela falou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Os dois se encararam sorrindo. Mas Syaoran fica sério de repente.

"Eu não queria ter dito aquilo Syaoran, não mesmo, eu não penso daquela maneira, sei que você não mataria ninguém por prazer, ou por um sentimento de raiva, mas você me irritou a extremos."

"Tudo bem Sakura."

"Não está nada bem. Você saiu magoado comigo, e não quero isso."

"Como me encontrou?"

"Sua aura é fácil de seguir."

"Sei."

"Por que veio aqui?"

"Não foi por escolha, quando me dei conta já estava em Tomoeda."

"Tivemos grandes momentos nesta cidade."

"E eu quase te matei bem aqui."

"Mas não matou. Viu só? Mesmo pensando que eu era uma terrível terrorista, e suas ordens eram para me eliminar, você não me matou."

"Mas foi por pouco."

"Eu confio cegamente em você Syaoran, sei que nunca machucaria uma pessoa por querer, ou a mim, mesmo se eu te desse um soco." – ela brincou tentando desanuviar o ambiente.

"Você não teria chance de me acertar um soco."

"Falou agora o grande guerreiro." – ela ironizou.

E pegando-o de surpresa empurrou-o para o chão, prendeu suas pernas sentando-se nelas e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

"E agora poderoso guerreiro, peça ajuda."

Ele ria com ela, como a muito tempo não fazia, até que rolou deixando-a por baixo de seu corpo, agora ela é que era a vítima em suas mãos. Pareciam duas crianças rolando pela grama. A conversa séria de antes totalmente esquecida. Até que ouviram vozes se aproximando. Os dois se olharam, de repente, percebendo a posição em que se encontravam, Sakura deitada na grama, tendo a camiseta erguida quase até a altura dos seios, e Syaoran em cima dela com as mãos em sua barriga. Rapidamente levantaram-se mais que constrangidos, pensando que quase tinham sido pegos, em uma posição nada inocente.

"Eu sinto muito, nem me lembrei dos seus ferimentos. Machuquei você?"

"Não. Eu estou bem." – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Os dois começaram a andar em silêncio, os momentos de antes deixando-os sem graça, evitando olharem-se nos olhos.

"Vamos até em casa." – convidou Sakura. – "Faz tempo que não passo por lá, quero dar uma olhada, ver se está tudo em ordem. Tudo bem para você?"

Ele fez que sim com um aceno de cabeça. Dirigiram-se até o carro e foram em silêncio até a casa de Sakura.

A solidão, o desespero a agonia de estar no escuro em lugar desconhecido começavam a sufocá-lo. A garganta se apertava, mas ele se controlou até o momento em que a viu, e ouviu sobre o que fariam a ela caso não cooperasse, um grito sufocado subiu a sua garganta, ele queria chamá-la, avisá-la para fugir, mas não conseguia.

Sentiu alguém tocá-lo no ombro, e num reflexo rápido levantou-se jogando a pessoa no chão.

"Syaoran..." 

Ele ouviu o sussurro fraco dos lábios de Sakura e procurou sair das brumas de seu sonho. Piscou repetidas vezes e viu que estava em cima dela apertando seu pescoço.

"Sakura." – falou assustado.

Levantou-se puxando-a junto com ele.

"Ficou maluca de me acordar dessa maneira? Nunca mais faça isso." – a preocupação o fez soar mais ríspido do que queria.

"Você gritou, e eu fiquei preocupada, vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa, vi você se debatendo em um pesadelo. Eu só quis acordá-lo." – sua voz soou trêmula, as mãos na altura do pescoço.

Percebendo isso ele abrandou o tom.

"Tudo bem. Machuquei-a muito? Deixa eu ver?"

Ele a fez sentar-se na beira da cama, colocando-se a seu lado, afastou as mãos dela e ergueu-lhe o pescoço, marcas avermelhadas já estavam visíveis.

"Droga, vai ficar marcado." – falou enquanto se levantava indo em direção ao banheiro.

"O que são mais algumas para a minha coleção?" – ela tentou brincar.

Ele voltou com uma toalha molhada em água fria, e colocou no pescoço dela.

"Isso vai ajudar."

Ela ficou ali sentada na antiga cama de seu irmão, com a toalha no pescoço. E não teve como não vir a sua memória os momentos que tiveram a algumas noites atrás. Tentou tirar as lembranças de sua cabeça, mas só de olhar para ele já se arrepiava inteira. 

"Quer me contar seu sonho?" – perguntou depois de algum tempo, tentando soar natural.

Syaoran levantou-se da cama indo até a janela, seu corpo tenso.

"Não há nada para contar que você já não saiba." – disse depois de alguns segundos.

"Sei. Você sempre tem esses pesadelos?"

"Às vezes."

Parecia que ele não iria dizer mais nada.

"Bom, então é melhor eu voltar para meu quarto."

Ela levantou-se indo em direção a porta.

"Sakura?"

"Sim."

"Desculpe-me."

"Tudo bem. Da próxima vez que você tiver pesadelos, chamarei Escudo antes de te acordar." – ela brincou com ele, tentando fazer com que relaxasse.

"Não só por isso." – ele disse sério. – "Na realidade eu tenho procurado apagar esses últimos sete anos da minha memória. Quem sabe uma outra lavagem cerebral?" – ele tentou fazer piada.

Sakura aproximou-se dele segurando em suas mãos, sem nem mesmo perceber.

"Não brinca com isso Syaoran. Nunca mais quero ouvir falar em lavagens cerebrais. Só de pensar no que você passou. Admira-me muito terem ficado como seqüelas somente pesadelos, se fosse eu, teria enlouquecido." – emocionou-se Sakura ao lembrar dos sofrimentos de Syaoran. 

"Tudo bem Sakura, foi uma piada de mal gosto. Desculpa. Vamos procurar esquecer o passado." – falou passando o dedo de leve por uma lágrima solitária que deslizou pelo seu rosto.

"Ah Syaoran se eu não tivesse desistido tão fácil, você não teria passado pelo que passou."

"Ei, o que é isso? Não acabamos de decidir que esqueceríamos tudo isso?" 

Ao mesmo tempo que falou, ele abraçou-a, Sakura enlaçou-o pela cintura, era tão bom ficar junto dele, ele tinha um cheiro tão gostoso, cheiro de Syaoran, ela pensou sorrindo, e não resistiu em fazer-lhe um leve carinho, aproximou a boca de seu pescoço pousando ali um leve beijo. 

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele perguntou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo ofegante.

"Nada." – respondeu Sakura, agora passando a língua de leve pelo pescoço dele, chegando até sua orelha. Ela não conseguia resistir.

__
    
    Faded memories of me and you
    Mistakes you know I've made a few
    I took some shots and fell from time to time
    Baby, you were there to pull me through
    We've been around the block a time or two
    I'm gonna lay it on the line
    Ask me how we've come this far
    The answer's written in my eyes

Syaoran fechou os olhos, desfrutando daquelas carícias, se fosse assim que ela o trataria, teria sempre pesadelos. Ele segurou a respiração, quando ela passou o rosto pela sua face, num leve aconchego, beijando-o no queixo.

"Sakura...."

"Beije-me." – ela pediu.

__
    
    
    Chorus:
    Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new
    That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more
    I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time
    When I look at what my life's been comin' to
    I'm all about lovin' you
    I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby
    We've been to hell and back again
    Through it all you're always my best friend
    For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do
    Tonight I'm gonna find a way

Ele até tentou recuar, mas foi impossível ao sentir o gosto de mel daquela boca macia, fez o que ela pediu, não uma, mas várias vezes. Os dois entraram em um jogo de paixão onde ficaram completamente dominados. Sakura apertou-se de encontro a ele, fazendo com que Syaoran soltasse um leve gemido.

Sentiu uma explosão de sensações dominá-lo, ao ter o corpo da mulher desejada tão junto ao seu. O momento era indizível, deixando-o cheio de uma expectativa insuportável. Dominados pela intensa paixão, permitiram-se livre acesso ao corpo um do outro. Ela afagando-lhe as costas musculosas, ele deslizando as mãos pelo corpo feminino cheio de curvas.

Ela era tão suave, tão delicada, o corpo ajustando-se perfeitamente ao seu. Ele estava perdendo o controle. Seu corpo estava em fogo, queria-a, e nesse exato momento.

Sakura não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, sabia somente que o queria, e teria que ser agora.

Ele pegou-a no colo levando-a em direção a cama, deitou-a delicadamente, e encarou-a, olhos nos olhos.

"Ainda tem volta." – ele disse a ela.

"Eu quero você, Syaoran."

__
    
    
    Chorus:
    Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new
    That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more
    I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time
    When I look at what my life's been comin' to
    I'm all about lovin' you
    You can take this world away
    You're everything I am
    Just read the lines upon my face
    I'm all about lovin' you
    Guitar Solo

Ele não precisava ouvir mais nada. Calor, prazer, urgência, os lábios se uniram, as respirações no mesmo compasso. Lentamente ele começou a despi-la, enquanto deslizava os lábios por seu colo. 

"Você é tão linda. Não sabe a falta que me fez."

"Eu sei, senti na pele a sua ausência."

Ele puxou-a para cima de seu corpo, ela deslizou os lábios macios pelo seu peito, a reação de Syaoran sendo imediata. Tomado pela febre do desejo ele começou a despir-se rapidamente.

"Eu faço isso." – ela sussurrou sedutora, enquanto tirava-lhe o shorts.

Ela sentia-se cada vez mais impaciente, queria sentir o contato com a pele dele, deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo que hoje era muito mais musculoso do que o do jovem a quem se entregara pela primeira vez há tantos anos atrás, hoje ele tinha o corpo de um homem, e ela queria-o mais que tudo. Na outra noite tinha sido muito rápido, ambos sedentos um pelo outro, mas hoje ela queria aproveitar devagar esse momento, queria que a noite fosse mágica.

Provocante e audaciosa como ele não se lembrava, tocou-o em todas as partes do corpo. Ela sentia-se surpresa com sua desenvoltura, mas os sentimentos que a guiavam comandavam seus movimentos, queria-o, e não tinha medo de tomar a liderança, afinal aquele era o único homem da sua vida, o único que a tivera nos braços. 

Syaoran sentia-se prestes a perder o controle. Deitou-a sobre o colchão, envolvendo-a com seu corpo. Ele olhou-a, deparando-se com os olhos verdes semicerrados, deixando-o ver o quanto o desejava, ela estava linda banhada pelos raios luminosos da lua, sua Sakura era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. Era certo o que ele estava fazendo? O pensamento quis infiltrar-se em sua mente, mas ela puxou-o pelo pescoço beijando-o deliciosamente, e ele deixou-se levar pelos prazeres da paixão. Os suspiros se mesclaram, os corpos se ajustando na dança mais antiga do mundo. Se fosse errado, aquele era um erro que ele queria cometer todas as noites de sua vida.

__
    
    
    Chorus:
    Every time I look at you, baby,
    I see something new
    That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more
    I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time
    When I look at what my life's been comin' to
    I'm all about lovin' you
    All about lovin' you
    **All About Lovin You
    **Jon Bon Jovi
    Tradução
    Olhando para as páginas da minha vida
    Tenho lembranças de você e eu
    Alguns erros que você sabe que cometi
    Arrisquei algumas coisas, caí de tempos em tempos
    Baby, você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar
    Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes
    Vou deixar tudo bem claro
    Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe
    A resposta está escrita em meus olhos
    [Chorus:]
    Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo
    Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais
    Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo
    Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando
    Tudo que faço é amar você
    Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, baby
    Já estive no inferno e voltei
    E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi minha melhor amiga
    Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que eu
    não fiz
    Hoje vou encontrar um jeito
    [Chorus:]
    Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo
    Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais
    Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo
    Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando
    Tudo que faço é amar você
    Você pode acabar com o mundo todo
    Você é tudo que eu sou
    Somente olhe para minha cara
    Tudo que faço é amar você
    [Chorus:]
    Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo
    Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais
    Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo

Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando  
Tudo que faço é amar você  
Tudo que faço é amar você

*referência a Sem Barreiras – Uma Nova Esperança, quando Syaoran acertou um golpe de espada em Sakura.

N.A.: Oi pessoal, aiai....ainda suspiro a cada vez que leio essa parte.... bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu adorei...tá eu sou suspeita...eheheh....

Viram só onde as briguinhas levaram-nos? Direto um para os braços do outro.... Mas não garanto a vcs que esse clima romântico vai continuar.....hihihihi

Agradecimentos aos reviews:-

****

Dallyla:- Valeu pelo review, ultimamente era só o Syaoran que andava falando besteira, e normalmente é sempre a Sakura que mela o negócio....eheheh..... mas as coisas devagar vão se ajeitando.... bem devagar diga-se de passagem. Ah não mata a Sakura não, pq senão eu teria que matar o Syaoran também...hihihihihi.....

****

Yoruki:- E aí, agora molhou Yoru....ahahah..... mas o próximo....aiai.....eheheheh.... eu já adoro esse chove não molha, mas tudo tem um propósito, ele ficar perguntando do beijo do Kuroki, foi p fazer essa cena aí de cima, que amei colocar os dois rolando na grama...eheheh... Ei, o que você escreve não é inutilidade, eu sempre gosto de ler.

****

Patty:- Eu abusei do Syaoran de shorts nesses dois capítulos...eu fico pensando num bem justinho e preto...hihihih....eu gostei de fazer referências aos meus livros e filmes preferidos, vc já percebeu várias no 3 né?...eheheh...Ai o Touya é uma gracinha mesmo.... A analogia da paleta foi uma coisa de pintora...ahah... nós conversamos sobre isso na época que eu escrevi esse capítulo, lembra? Eu também achei que a música do cap 6 nas entrelinhas tinha meio a ver com o final..... Que bom que você não anjooa Patty.... **Obrigada pelo mangá de Saint Seiya.....Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada por me mandar o Chocolate....adorei...adorei....adorei.....**

Miaka:- Sinto muito, mas os capítulos continuarão curtos, pelo simples fato de que não quero ninguém dormindo na frente do PC.....ahahaha.....Yukito não terá muita vez na minha história, e o Touya não leva só bronca...... tadinho....

****

Kath:- Montando um harém é....eheheheh... Também gosto da parte das intrigas, e imaginei sim o Li de shorts.....eheheh.... Mas acho que esse capítulo sem as brigas ficou bem mais light....e mais quente no final também....ahahah...deu muito calor aí?

****

Dark Angel:- Obrigada pelo capítulo6 Maravilhoso, é bom quando agrada...eheheh.... Eu não acho vc exagerada não, também adoro ler fics.... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo....

****

Erika:- Normalmete tudo que acontece na história tem um pq, a Sakura ter dito aquilo foi p ter esse desfecho nesse capítulo, o Li ter sido insistente sobre o beijo do Kuroki foi p eles rolarem na grama naquela parte mais brincalhona....então nada é ao acaso.... Você é uma gracinha sabia? Mas tem muito Sem Barreiras ainda, pois há a parte três que está em produção....eheheh.... Quanto ao Kuroki, ele ainda vai dar um tempo na trama, acho que ele n foi seqüestrado não, deve estar fazendo algumas maldades....hihihihi...Vou querer saber a sua opinião qto ao desfecho que reservei ao Kuroki, quero só ver o que vc vai achar.

****

Nina:- Olá resolveu aparecer nos reviews?...eheheh.... Como eu disse p Erika tudo tem um motivo, para o desenrolar da história.... só espero não deixar nada ao acaso....Ah mas vc já ouviu a interpretação de Catedral do Leandro? Nossa ele tinha uma voz muito doce.....

****

Ja Ne:- Olá..que bom que vc gostou da história, muito me alegra saber que vc leu de uma vez....Eu também gosto de colocar músicas nas histórias, mas sempre esqueço...ehehehe...e eu também não escrevi muitas fics, essa é a quinta....Ah eu não posso dizer se vou matar ou não o Kuroki...perderia a graça....As minhas notas não são engraçadas..... mas bom saber que mais uma lê tudo....ahahah....Nossa, eu já estou falada é? Isso me preocupa...eheheh......Apareça, será sempre bem vinda.

****

Lally:- Eu não sou cabeça dura? Talvez por vc sempre me pegar de bom humor...eheheh.....Eu sei que vc sempre comenta sim, e pode ficar tranqüila, estuda, depois vc alcança a história.

****

Marjarie:- Valeu pelo e-mail, também sou fã de HP...adoro fazer referências com filmes, livros ou animes.... Acho que agora vc gostou do que aconteceu, não é mesmo? Viu, eu te disse que para tudo tem um motivo, olha só p onde as brigas os levaram? Só não garato qto ao que vier pela frente...ahahahah

****

Jane (Kirisu):- Ah pode ficar tranqüila quanto ao Touya, ele não tem nada com o Yukito, na fic 1 eu deixei meio na dúvida, mas agora decidi que ele terá um par romântico sim, e é mulher, não nessa parte 2, mas na parte 3....nossa.... sinto muito, até poderia ser vc, mas tem uma pessoa que me mataria antes....ahahahah......

****

Rafa:- Eu sei que vc mandou um e-mail sobre o cap6, mas ele sumiu, evaporou, pode culpar meu PC, ele tá ficando impossível..... mesmo assim agradeço pelo e-mail.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails, é gostoso saber que nosso trabalho está sendo apreciado.

Como esse capítulo ficou mais p o lado romântico vou dedica-lo a uma pessoa que faria aniversário Sábado, 22/11...Márcio, esse é especialmente para você.

Rô

****


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Capítulo 8

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia o corpo cansado depois do amor, mas pleno de satisfação. Sorriu languidamente relembrando a noite passada. Olhou em torno a procura de Syaoran, e não o vendo sentiu-se estranhamente abandonada, ele nunca a deixara sozinha depois de uma noite de amor, pelo menos antigamente. Por um instante sentiu um arrepio de apreensão. Ouviu um barulho vindo de fora, levantando-se foi olhar pela janela, Syaoran, sem camisa, treinava no jardim dos fundos da casa. Estava mais sério que o normal. Será que ele se arrependera? 

Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, foi tomar uma ducha.

Estava preparando o café da manhã, quando ele entrou pela porta, sem encará-la, demonstrando um sinal de insegurança nunca visto antes.

"Sakura".

Ela sentiu o coração parar com aquele tom. Ele se arrependera. Céus, e agora? Entregara-lhe seu coração e seu corpo, para mais uma vez ser posta de lado. Lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos, mas ela se virou para a pia impedindo-o de vê-las.

"Não podemos ficar repetindo noites como a de ontem."

Pronto, disse. Sentia-se o pior dos canalhas, mas não tinha nada a oferecer a ela. Não nesse momento. Ele queria ficar perto dela, mas sinceramente não sabia como.

Sakura segurou a respiração, esperando.

"Ainda mantenho a mesma coisa que lhe disse no hospital, quatro meses atrás, não posso viver com você, se não consigo nem ao menos viver comigo. Além do mais, você viu o que aconteceu ontem. Eu poderia tê-la matado, e nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Tenho que ter certeza de que não vou machucá-la."

"Syaoran..."

Ele nem ao menos deixou-a começar a falar. 

"Eu sinto muito por tê-la envolvido ontem a noite, assumo toda a responsabilidade." 

"O que é isso?" – ela falou virando-se para ele, a raiva começando a suplantar a mágoa. – "Acho que ambos somos adultos, e eu provoquei você, diga-se de passagem." 

Ela tentava manter a postura orgulhosa, mesmo que por dentro estivesse destroçada.

"Mas eu poderia ter me controlado."

"Quer saber, Syaoran? Esqueça, digamos então que ambos tivemos o que queríamos, apenas uma noite de amor, sem maiores conseqüências. E não se fala mais nisso. Vamos nos manter no campo da amizade, OK?" – acrescentou ironicamente.

Sakura até pensou em discutir, dizer que não tinha medo dele ou de que ele pudesse vir a machucá-la, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto, e se ele não a queria, não iria insistir. Saiu da cozinha, e subiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Não lhe daria o gosto de vê-la desabar em lágrimas na sua frente. 

__
    
    
    **LOVE OF MY LIFE
    **by Queen/ Mercury
    Love of my life you've hurt me
    You've broken my heart
    And now your're leave me
    Love of my life can't you see
    Bring it back, bring it back
    Don't take it away from me
    Because you don't know
    What it means to me
    Love of my life don't leave me
    You've taken my love
    You now desert me
    Love of my life can't you see
    Bring it back, bring it back
    Don't take it away from me
    Because you don't know
    What it means to me
    You won't remember
    When this blow over
    And everything's all by the way
    When I'll get older
    I will be there at your side
    To remind you
    How I still love you
    I still love you
    Back - hurry back
    Please bring it back home to me
    Because you don't know
    What it means to me
    Love of my life
    Love of my life
    **AMOR DA MINHA VIDA
    tradução
    **
    Amor da minha vida, você me feriu
    Você quebrou meu coração
    E agora você me deixa
    Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?
    Traga de volta, traga de volta
    Não tire isso de mim
    Porque você não sabe
    O que isso significa para mim
    Amor da minha vida, não me deixe
    Você pegou meu amor
    E agora me abandona
    Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?
    Traga de volta, traga de volta
    Não tire isso de mim
    Porque você não sabe
    O que isso significa para mim
    Você não se lembrará
    Quando isso acabar
    E tudo ficar de qualquer jeito
    Quando eu envelhecer
    Eu estarei do seu lado
    Para te lembrar
    Como ainda te amo
    Eu ainda te amo
    De volta - de volta depressa
    Por favor traga de volta para mim
    Porque você não sabe
    O que isso significa para mim

A volta para Tóquio foi feita em profundo silêncio. Syaoran lançava olhares de esguelha para Sakura, fazia menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saía. Tinha iludido-a de novo, era um canalha mesmo. Droga!

Chegaram no apartamento, ambos tensos como cordas de um violino.

"Onde vocês estavam? Liguei para seu celular a noite toda Sakura." – Touya esperava-os ansioso.

"Ficamos em Tomoeda Touya, já era muito tarde para voltarmos."

"Não importa." – disse rápido. – "O homem que você pegou no apartamento, matou-se. – completou, referindo-se ao intruso de duas noites atrás.

"Como se matou? Ele não era vigiado?" – Syaoran perguntou preocupado com a implicação desse fato.

"Ele tinha uma cápsula de cianureto implantada em um dente. Não tínhamos como saber." – falou Touya exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – "E ele não falou nada. O que me leva a pensar que seja com quem estivermos lidando é poderoso, muito poderoso."

"Você acha que pode ser Kuroki?" – Sakura perguntou ao irmão.

"Se for, ele já sabe de você."

"É." – ela disse pensativa.

Os dois a encararam achando estranho essa concordância dela.

"O que houve Sakura? Você está pressentindo alguma coisa?" – o irmão quis saber.

"Eu tive uma estranha sensação na noite que ele veio me buscar. Normalmente, nesses encontros as flores que mais se dão, são: rosas, orquídeas ou flores do campo. Kuroki trouxe Flores de Cerejeira."

Os dois ficaram espantados.

"Achei que tivesse sido apenas uma coincidência, mas quando ele me levou para jantar, foi na Torre de Tóquio, palco de muitos acontecimentos na minha vida, vocês sabem. E lá dentro mais Flores de Cerejeira. Eu quis minimizar essas coincidências, mas agora eu não sei, sinceramente, eu não sei.'

"Acho melhor você não ir a esse jantar." – disse Syaoran. – "Ele é nosso mais provável suspeito e se sabe mesmo de você, pode correr perigo."

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, como se dissesse que a opinião de Syaoran não fosse importante.

"Concordo com Syaoran." – disse Touya.

"Touya...."

"Não Sakura, vamos achar uma outra maneira de investigar Kuroki, você já correu muitos riscos."

"Aparentemente não corri risco nenhum, se esse aí não largou do meu pé um segundo." – Sakura foi irônica ao se referir a Syaoran, mas nesse momento o que menos queria era ser gentil com ele.

"É talvez você tenha razão, Syaoran pode ir disfarçado junto com você."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." – ela gritou.

"Mas você vai só dessa maneira. Com um guarda costas." – e pelo jeito era sua decisão final.

Sakura bufou, deselegante, indo em direção ao quarto pisando duro, sem ao menos olhar para os dois.

"O que foi que houve? Vocês brigaram?" – perguntou Touya a Syaoran.

"Não é da sua conta." – foi a resposta mal educada que recebeu.

Syaoran foi até seu quarto batendo a porta.

"Eu hem? Ela sai daqui toda leve e faceira e eu já prevendo um casamento, e voltam de bico. Crianças." – resmungou Touya

Sakura jogou-se na cama, a garganta apertada de vontade de chorar, mas não iria derramar uma lágrima por aquele cretino do Syaoran, ela já chorara muito por ele, afinal não era uma virgem inocente, a sua vontade realmente era quebrar a cara dele, pensou com raiva, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro. 

Raiva! Era isso que sentiria a partir de agora por ele, pelo menos esse sentimento era melhor do que chorar pelos cantos por quem não nos quer. E eu sou uma idiota, um beijinho e já pulo no pescoço dele, que nem uma maníaca sexual. Pegou o objeto mais próximo, o despertador na mesa de cabeceira e jogou-o de encontro à parede, jogou junto a raiva que sentia de si mesma.

"Muito melhor." – disse sorrindo ironicamente.

"Sakura!"

Touya chegou correndo abrindo a porta. Olhou para ela, e para o despertador destroçado no chão.

"Pelo jeito você não quer acordar cedo amanhã." – constatou meio receoso.

"Não enche Touya. Eu vou tomar um banho."

Ele olhou para a irmã, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo jeito coisa boa não era.

Syaoran deitado na cama pensava em como tinha cedido fácil à Sakura, na realidade sempre fora assim, um beijo apenas e ele sentia o corpo incendiar-se, controlava-se a custo de muita força de vontade, e nem sempre dava certo, como na noite anterior, não podia nem usar como desculpa que fazia muito tempo que não a tinha nos braços, depois daquela primeira noite de amor selvagem, mas não deveria ter feito isso, não deveria ter cedido a seus encantos, de novo. Droga! Onde estava a força do guerreiro que ele tanto se orgulhava, bastou uns beijinhos no pescoço, e ele estava inteiramente nos braços daquela mulher, deleitando-se com seu corpo. Céus, e que corpo. Sakura era linda, macia, com as curvas nos lugares certos, que homem resistiria? Ele não conseguira. Mas ele errara, se não tinha pretensões de ter uma relação com ela, deveria ter se controlado, ele fora um canalha. Novamente não resistira aos encantos daquela mulher. Mas a decisão que tomara de não repetirem a noite de amor, tinha sido a mais acertada, só queria encontrar forças para resistir a ela.

A porta abriu-se de repente, deixando passar um Touya, de expressão fechada.

Problemas!

"O que houve entre vocês dois? E não venha me dizer que não é da minha conta. Minha irmã sai daqui toda alegre para te pedir desculpas, vocês dois dormem em outro lugar, e eu penso que estão na boa. Voltam como se tivessem passado a noite brigando, e mais azedos que limões. Desembucha!" – ele não pediu, ordenou.

Syaoran encarou-o pensando no que dizer. Touya estava bem mais acessível nesses últimos tempos, e não é que Syaoran acabara gostando do rabugento irmão de Sakura? Mas não poderia dizer de maneira alguma que ambos dormiram juntos. Duvidava que ele se manteria em bons termos.

"Ela não te pediu desculpas?" – perguntou Touya quando viu que Syaoran demorava a responder.

"Pediu."

"Então você foi um pateta, e não aceitou?" – subiu um tom a voz de Touya.

Syaoran sentiu que ia dar risada, Touya não conseguia se controlar, era incrível.

"É claro que a desculpei."

"Então, pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? Por que a Sakura destruiu o despertador, e não abriu a boca? Vai falando o que aconteceu, por que eu não agüento essa expectativa."

"Não aconteceu nada. Nós entramos num acordo, só isso."

"Que tipo de acordo?" – perguntou desconfiado.

"Seremos só amigos."

"Sei. E desde quando amigos se tratam assim?"

"Olha só, eu não tenho mais nada para falar, vou tomar banho." – levantou-se começando a ficar irritado com o interrogatório.

"Mas que coisa, até parece que eles estão querendo esfriar com tanto banho." – disse Touya para si mesmo. – "Espera aí?" – gritou, de repente caindo em si.

Sakura olhava para um lindo jardim, a noite estava estrelada o aroma das flores era embriagante, mas ela tinha certeza que algo estava errado. Já não vira aquela cena antes? Se desse alguns passos sabia o que encontraria, um corpo, caído no chão lavado de sangue, não queria andar, mas uma força misteriosa empurrava-a para frente, ela o viu, e o sangue continuava ali, mas não queria olhá-lo, não queria saber....

Acordou assustada, ofegante como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Levantou-se indo ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, olhou o novo despertador que Touya lhe dera, na mesa de cabeceira, 3:30h da manhã, tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir de novo, era o mesmo sonho todas as noites, acordando-a e impedindo que voltasse a dormir. Ela nunca chegara a virar o corpo, sabia que quem quer que fosse era importante para ela. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá, levou-o para a sala e enrodilhou-se no canto do sofá, bebericando devagar, pensativa.

"Não conseguiu dormir?"

Ela pulou de susto ao ouvir a pergunta. Touya sentou-se a seu lado olhando-a preocupado.

"É." 

"Que houve?"

"Insônia."

"Não está muito falante não é?" – brincou com ela, mas não recebeu resposta. – "Tem mais chá?"

Ela acenou que sim, continuando a olhar para a frente, a testa franzida como se estivesse tentando entender alguma coisa. Touya levantou-se para pegar o chá e voltou a sentar ao lado da irmã.

"Está preocupada com alguma coisa?" – perguntou depois que o silêncio começou a incomodá-lo.

Sakura encarou-o não sabendo se deveria contar a ele sobre seus sonhos. Decidiu que não.

"Está tudo bem Touya. Fique tranqüilo."

Ele fingiria que acreditava.

"Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa não é? Que te ajudarei em tudo que você precisar."

"Eu sei Touya." – ela respondeu encarando o irmão.

Depositou a xícara na mesinha de centro e dobrando as pernas sobre o corpo virou-se para o irmão encarando-o.

"Eu confio plenamente em você. Como poderia ser diferente? Você não é somente meu irmão, é minha âncora, e meu porto seguro, é meu ponto de referência a cada vez que me vejo perdida, é minha luz no fim do túnel." – agora ela já brincava com ele sorrindo matreira.

Abraçou o irmão repousando a cabeça em seu peito. Touya passou os braços em volta do corpo aparentemente frágil da irmã, mas ele sabia de sua força interior. Admirava-a por tudo que passara, e a cada dia se surpreendia com o que ela ensinava a ele. Força, caráter, bondade, coragem, esses eram apenas alguns dos adjetivos que via na preciosa irmã. Por ela, ele faria muito mais do que tinha feito. Faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.

"Não se esqueça nunca disso Sakura, sempre estarei aqui por você." – ele disse baixinho.

Syaoran olhou os irmãos abraçados, acordara há algum tempo e vira Sakura conversando com Touya, não quisera atrapalhá-los. Sorriu pensando em como ele tinha mudado o comportamento com a irmã, é claro que ainda se preocupava muito com ela, mas ele se controlava incrivelmente. Virou-se e voltou para o quarto deixando os irmãos sozinhos.

Sakura acabou adormecendo nos braços do irmão, e ele gentilmente a levou até seu quarto, deitando-a na cama, ficou parado contemplando a irmã, pensando em tudo que fizera para protegê-la mas que não tinha sido suficiente. Ele entendia que tinha que deixá-la seguir seu caminho, e que ela mesma deveria ultrapassar os obstáculos que apareceriam, mas ele nunca deixaria de se preocupar.

Continua

N.A.:- Ah pessoal, fala a verdade.... esse Touya é tudo que eu pedi p minha mãe e ela não quis me dar.... eu quero esse irmão p mim.... eu sei, fui que escrevi e eu sou mais que suspeita(isso está se tornando repetitivo) mas ele é maravilhoso....

Reviews....

****

Marjarie:- Sério que vc ficou vermelha ao ler o capítulo anterior?...e eu que não quis apelar muito...eheheheh..... Ah sim, o que seria de uma fic com eles sempre se dando bem?.... o que é que eu estou falando... é claro que seria melhor, mas nada na vida é do jeito que a gente quer.....Ah sim, Kuroki....prepare-se, que no próximo ele tá pintando na área....

****

Dallyla: Já esfriou mais por aí?...eheheh...ah sim se a Sakura morrer, pelo menos nessa fic eu mato o Li também.....hihihihi...........

****

Yoruki: Ah que legal que vc gostou do capítulo e leu com um balde de água gelada do lado...ahahahah...eu não poderia colocar mais nada no final do cap anterior, deixei pela imaginação de vcs....eheheh..... Hum, posso te dizer que do meu ponto de vista, o que o Kuroki faz com as crianças, é sim muito mais cruel do que o seu palpite.....logo vcs descobrirão, aí vc me diz o que achou....

****

Mari Granger Potter:- Ei não compara Touya com Yuki na frente da Kath, ela te detona...ahahahah.....mas o meu Touya é especial, e só quer o bem da Sakura, mesmo sendo ao lado do projeto de guerreiro.... Ah o Kuroki por enquanto não vai sacar nada do lance entre Sakura e Syaoran.... E legal vc ter percebido a ironia de onde eles passaram a noite...ahahahah

****

Miaka: Valeu pelos elogios, adorei vc ter gostado..... vc me conhece mesmo hem? Gostei da sugestão de umas noitadas de vez em quando....sabe que eu n lembro se tem mais alguma? Agora sim, vão começar a destrinchar o que anda acontecendo, coitadas das minhas crianças seqüestradas, já deixei-as de lado durante muito tempo, sabe-se lá o que o maluco do Kuroki anda aprontando.....

****

Kath: Eu adoro aquela música, adoro o Bon Jovi, aquele homem além de ter a voz maravilhosa, ele é todo maravilhoso....eheheh...Ai Kath, preciso te mandar a cena bonitinha do SB3....vc vai amar...ei, não espalha, além da revisora que é a Patty, a Andy e a Lú que arranca tudo de mim, só vc sabe do Touya.....ahahah.....mas daqui a pouco eu acabo abrindo o jogo...ehehehe

****

Murilo: Ainda tá indignado Muvaldo...que coisa...ahahah...agüenta aí, que as coisas irão esquentar, mais p frente é claro....

****

Dark Angel: Olá, está tudo bem sim. Se vc leu esse capítulo tá respondida sua pergunta, é só lero, lero mesmo...eheheheh.... Você nunca escreveria inutilidades, que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, e apesar de ter sido a primeira cena de amor que escrevi também gostei....deu calor mesmo?...eheheheh

****

Dani: Que demais que vc gostou... as coisas ainda não estão 100%, ou melhor nem 50%...eheheh.... mas não teria graça para os meus planos eles se acertarem agora.... adoro as brigas, as rixas....eheheheh

****

Nina: Eu sabia que muitas das meninas iriam ficar meio envergonhadas, mas acho que n apelei muito...ahahah.... Ah anjinho, tive que te decepcionar....ainda n é hora deles ficarem juntos.....se é que vão ficar.....ahahahah...... E nem precisa agradecer a ajuda....que é isso...

****

Agatha: Nossa, muito, mas muito obrigada pelos elogios, ah nem sei mais o que falar, me deixou sem graça....ehehehe..... Valeu.

****

Thaís: Não precisa pedir desculpas por n deixar reviews, vc leu? É isso que importa, OK? E namora bastante....eheheheh....

****

Lally: Parabéns por ter passado de ano!.... adorei a notícia..... 

****

PattyFeliz: Desculpa te decepcionar nesse capítulo, ainda n foi dessa vez que eles se acertaram..... eu sou muito má....hihihihi....

****

Erika: Adorei vc ter ficado sem palavras...ahahah... Sem crises quanto à demora, importante é que vc está lendo....

****

Patty: Pensei que vc não iria aparecer......ehehehe...mas já sei dos problemas com o clima por aí. Apesar de colocar mais brigas do que romance, também gosto muito dessa parte da história. Ah Patty só vc mesmo p dar essa idéia....eheheh.....não diz isso que acabo acreditando.... mas a sua idéia é boa.....hihihihi.....

Pessoal, eu sinto muito (nem tanto assim), não tê-los deixado ainda numa boa, mas no meu entender não teria muita graça, ainda mais pelo Syaoran ainda estar cheio de dúvidas, as coisas acontecem devagar na vida desse cara tão orgulhoso....

Nos próximos capítulos teremos mais ação....ufa.... que historinha mais parada....hihihihi......

Kuroki vem por aí, por isso eu sugiro algumas bolinhas de papel amassadas (apesar dessa técnica ser da Kath, funciona) e clipes amassados em vez de baterem no PC, no mouse ou no teclado, OK?

Eu tinha mais alguma coisa...

Ah sim, sobre o duelo.... conforme eu vou escrevendo estou inserindo os nomes de algumas meninas, qdo eu terminar tudo, vou pedir a autorização de vcs p usarem seus nomes, OK? Se alguém ficar de fora, vão ter que me perdoar, mas é que no meio tem muitos personagens de animes, mas teremos mais coisas loucas no blogg, espero colocar vez ou outra todo mundo.

Não posso usa-las todas na torcida somente de uma das meninas, pq é tudo dividido, cada uma delas terá o mesmo número de torcedoras, para nenhuma ficar de bico com a outra...eheheh....senão no final desse duelo teremos duas inimigas.....ahahah...difícil isso hem?

Mais alguma coisa?....

Ah claro, passem no blogg, estamos com a enquete da primeira eliminatória, e se vcs **não** votarem no Seiya eu n ligo nem um um pouco, me dei conta que se ele ganhar será rei ao lado da Sakura.....e isso eu n posso deixar acontecer....hihihihi.... apesar de já ter votado nele....mas andei votando no lindinho do Fério também.... adoro aquele garoto...

Mais alguma coisa?...

Sim....

Leiam **Desejo Especial, SCC,** da Patty.... linda história....

Mais uma coisa..... (caraca, me lembrou o tio do Jack) ultimamente não anda dando tempo de deixar reviews em todas as fics que acompanho, mas na medida do possível vou deixando..... 

ICQ...pessoal, eu sinto muito n ser encontrada, mas para falar a verdade eu esqueço que tenho ele....é sério....sempre esqueço de abrir.... eu não entro na internet de noite, as noites são reservadas para meu marido, são dele, é uma regra aqui em casa....

Quando eu lembro de entrar, é na parte da tarde ou pela manhã.....mas é visita rápida, OK?

Acho que era isso.... ufa....

Escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Capítulo 9

A noite do jantar na casa de Kuroki chegou, Sakura estava em seu quarto decidindo o que vestir. Ela odiava ter que ficar se arrumando para aquele cretino, mas tinha que fazer seu papel. Seu vestido era preto, tomara-que-caia, duas faixas de renda, desciam a partir do busto até a barra, causando um efeito sensual, uma fina capa de renda também negra tentava dar um toque sutil de decoro, mas o efeito final era devastador. Nos pés sandálias pretas de finíssimas e delicadas tiras, de jóias apenas brincos de brilhantes, os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça deixando alguns cachos pendentes na nuca, em resumo, Sakura estava esplendorosa.

Quando entrou na sala três pares de olhos com diferentes expressões a fitaram. Yukito como sempre sorrindo, Touya se controlando para não dizer à irmã para ir tirar aquela indecência de vestido, e Syaoran sem fôlego, de novo. O que ninguém percebeu foi que Sakura também estava sem fôlego ao deparar-se com ele de smoking. Ele ficara lindo, perfeito, desde o bico do sapato até os cabelos.... rebeldes? Antes que pudesse se conter, e muito mais para esconder sua admiração, foi rude com ele.

"Você está ridículo de smoking e com esse cabelo todo despenteado." – foi a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios.

Dois pares de olhos voltaram-se para Syaoran.

"Realmente eu não tinha reparado." – disse Touya.

"É, não combinou muito." – completou Yuki.

Syaoran para esconder o que de fato sentia, demonstrou sua irritação.

"Não vem que não tem. Já vesti a droga desse smoking, ninguém mexe no meu cabelo." – disse afastando-se.

"Então está bem." – contemporizou Sakura. – "Mas fique longe de mim. Já estou fazendo muito em deixá-lo me acompanhar, não precisa me embaraçar também."

"Deixar-me acompanhá-la? Você não está se achando muito arrogante não? Eu estou indo por que quero, independente do que você acha. Agora se você quer ir sozinha, fique a vontade, estou louco mesmo para tirar essa roupa." – ele estava tão irritado que nem se lembrou de onde ela iria.

"Por mim tudo bem, prefiro mesmo que você não vá, só iria atrapalhar." – ela disse, um tom de mágoa na voz que passou despercebido aos outros.

"Parem vocês dois. Estão esquecendo do que está em jogo aqui? Lembram-se das crianças? E que Kuroki é nosso único suspeito?" – falou Touya olhando de um para o outro.

Sakura e Syaoran entreolharam-se, lançando farpas pelos olhos, quando a vontade dos dois era bem outra, mas nenhum deles iria admitir isso, nem a si mesmos.

"Desculpe-me Touya. Procurarei me controlar. Basta ele ficar de longe." – concluiu apontando para Syaoran.

"Não se preocupe Madame, se precisar de ajuda basta gritar." – ironizou.

"Eu nunca preciso de ajuda."

"Realmente, quando você caiu do telhado teria conseguido entrar sozinha no prédio não é mesmo?"

"Eu não caí do telhado seu obtuso..."

"Ah, é mesmo, você se jogou." – ele foi ainda mais irônico.

"Olha aqui, seu..."

"Chega! Querem parar com isso? Parecem duas crianças. Infantis, é isso que os dois são. Dêem um jeito nessa simpatia mútua, agora." – gritou Touya.

Syaoran virou-se para a janela, Sakura olhou-se no espelho dando os últimos retoques em sua aparência perfeita. Ninguém disse nada.

"Estou esperando." – falou Touya olhando de um para o outro.

Sakura suspirou profundamente e como se estivesse fazendo um favor disse:

"Desculpa." - mas nem olhou-o no rosto.

"Desculpas aceitas." – ele respondeu sem virar-se e não disse mais nada.

"E então?" – ela perguntou quando viu que o silêncio iria prolongar-se.

"Então o quê?" – ele virou-se, encarando-a friamente.

"Não vai desculpar-se também?" – perguntou tentando soar calma.

"Você é que estava errada, e eu já aceitei suas desculpas, não tenho mais nada a dizer."

Ela ia responder com outra grosseria, quando o irmão colocou a mão em seu braço. Sakura fechou os olhos controlando-se. Syaoran viu o reflexo dela pelo vidro da janela e sorriu intimamente. Era tão fácil irritá-la.

"É melhor irmos." – disse Yukito, que seria o motorista dos dois.

"Você sabe o que fazer Sakura?" – perguntou Touya que ficaria do lado de fora da mansão de Kuroki em uma base improvisada em um furgão.

"Sei Touya, já repassamos o plano exaustivamente."

"Você já encaixou a escuta no seu dente?"

"Já, e isso é horrível, parece que tem uma voz do além falando comigo." – ela reclamou.

"Dessa maneira estarei sempre com você. E Syaoran também acompanhará seus passos. Qualquer imprevisto, quero os dois fora de lá imediatamente. Estão entendidos?" – perguntou olhando-os.

Os dois acenaram que sim.

"Ótimo." - e seguiu para a porta atrás de Yukito.

Sakura e Syaoran tentaram passar ao mesmo tempo, ambos parando para esperar o outro, Sakura imaginou que ele fosse lhe dar passagem, mas depois de olhá-la mais uma vez passou a sua frente, sorrindo e dizendo: 

"Acho que você não é daquele tipo, 'mulheres primeiro' não é mesmo?"

"Grosso." – resmungou seguindo-o.

A casa de Kuroki, era no alto de uma colina, ele tinha a cidade a seus pés, uma analogia interessante quando se conhecia sua personalidade, sua sede de poder.

A casa era fabulosa, a entrada era guardada por um amplo portão de ferro, onde um porteiro, aparentemente armado permitia a entrada das pessoas consultando uma lista, via-se acima da guarita uma câmera registrando todos os convidados, passando pelo portão seguiram através de uma alameda cascalhada, Sayoran pôde perceber câmeras por toda a parte, até chegarem à frente da mansão.

Num gesto que surpreendeu Sakura, Syaoran ajudou-a a sair do carro. Num rápido olhar a sua volta eles puderam ver movendo-se nas sombras vários guardas, e ao longe os latidos de cães. Aparentemente, Kuroki estava fortemente protegido.

A casa em si era estrondosa em seu tamanho e sua beleza, uma mansão de Beverlly Hills não teria a grandiosidade dessa que estavam vendo. Altas colunas gregas de mármore, sustentavam a entrada, a casa era de três pavimentos e possuía sacadas em quase todas as janelas, uma varanda circundava a parte baixa em toda a sua extensão, nada nela lembrava as origens orientais de deu dono.

Uma escadaria levava até uma porta de folha dupla, onde foram recebidos por um mordomo que introduziu-os em um amplo salão repleto de várias pessoas da mais alta casta do Japão, todos vestidos a rigor, os homens de smoking, e as mais belas mulheres em vestidos criados especialmente para elas. Os olhares de todos convergiram para o casal que acabara de entrar, Kuroki lançou um olhar e quando viu Sakura seus olhos brilharam de um intenso prazer, e pelo que Syaoran pode ver e não gostou, desejo pela bela mulher, ele dirigiu-se rapidamente na direção deles, deixando a pessoa com quem estava falando sozinha.

"Hyoku. Você está espetacular."

Syaoran olhou-a quando ouviu seu codinome. Ninguém tinha lhe dito qual era. Sua expressão suavizou-se quando se lembrou da lenda japonesa. Então ela não tinha esquecido. Um prazer intenso apoderou-se dele, fazendo-o sorrir discretamente.

"Obrigada Katsu." – falou Sakura sorrindo mansamente como se estivesse de fato satisfeita pelo elogio.

"Gostaria que estivéssemos somente nós dois, mas eu prometi mais pessoas a você, não é mesmo?" – ele sussurrou próximo a seu ouvido.

Uma tosse seca foi ouvida atrás de Sakura, e Katsu ergueu os olhos deparando-se com Syaoran, de cenho franzido, e não gostou da expressão desse estranho.

"Ah Katsu. Perdoe-me, esqueci de lhe falar de Hachiman."

"Hachiman?" – perguntou Katsu ironicamente. – "Como o Deus da Guerra?"

"Exatamente." – respondeu Sakura, antes que Syaoran pronunciasse alguma grosseria. – "E não deixa de ser apropriado, afinal Hachiman é meu guarda-costas. Sinto muito trazê-lo sem avisar Katsu, mas tive um pequeno problema, e me vi com a necessidade de contratar um segurança." – Touya a instruiu para dizer parte da verdade, e reparar na reação de Kuroki.

Ele pareceu sinceramente perturbado. O cara ou era inocente ou um ator perfeito.

"O que houve? Você está bem? Não se machucou?"

"Não. Estou bem. Tentaram assaltar a cobertura, mas não conseguiram levar nada, mas espero que você entenda, fiquei um pouco receosa." – ela falava fracamente, tentando parecer assustada.

"Mas é claro que entendo, e aprovo sua atitude de andar protegida. Você é muito sensata." – ele disse pegando-lhe a mão e já levando-a em direção ao salão.

"Hachiman? Não fique muito a vista, para não assustar os convidados de meu anfitrião." – ela falou por cima do ombro, antes de afastar-se, como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

"É claro Madame." – rosnou Syaoran, quando a viu sorrindo petulante.

Ela estava adorando aquilo, Syaoran percebeu.

"Venha Hyoku, gostaria de lhe apresentar algumas pessoas, entre elas há um casal muito especial, que tenho certeza, você irá adora-los."

Sakura sentiu algo no tom de voz de Kuroki, muito sutil, mas alguma coisa nesse casal deixava-o estranhamente eufórico.

Sakura circulou pelas mãos de Kuroki sendo apresentada em seu círculo de amizades, seu sorriso parecendo congelado em sua face, tentava aparentar estar gostando da noite, mas estava sendo uma tortura.

Quando ele a levou em direção a um grupo de pessoas, ela quase tropeçou nos próprios pés, mas continuou andando normalmente, pois era atentamente observada por Kuroki. Ela queria olhar em direção a Syaoran, mas ele estava do outro lado da sala, teria que sair dessa sozinha.

"Hyoku, quero lhe apresentar, o Sr. e a Sra. Hiragiisawa."

Fez-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Muito prazer Sr. e Sra. Hiragiisawa." – disse Sakura mais do que depressa, com muito sangue frio, tentando aparentar uma normalidade que nem de longe sentia.

"O prazer é nosso Srta. – disse a reencarnação de Clow, que se refez da surpresa rapidamente, dando um leve cutucão em Tomoyo, para que ela descongelasse.

"Ah por favor, sem formalidades, podem me chamar de Hyoku." – Sakura falou com um sorriso de desculpas a Tomoyo.

A amiga logo entendeu que as explicações viriam mais tarde, no momento teria que chamá-la de Hyoku.

"Hyoku, seu vestido é muito lindo." – elogiou Tomoyo com o olhar brilhando.

"Obrigada Sra. Hiragiisawa." - Sakura sorriu, o vestido era uma criação de Tomoyo.

Katsu a tudo observava, sem perder nenhum detalhe, mas foi puxado de lado por um dos garçons que circulavam pela festa.

"Hyoku! Você se importa em ficar com os Hiragiisawa por um momento? Estão precisando de mim na cozinha."

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Tomoyo virou-se para ele.

"Pode deixar Katsu, nós cuidaremos de sua amiga."

"Vou deixá-la aos seus cuidados então Tomoyo." – disse afastando-se, parecendo preocupado.

Sakura olhou-o querendo segui-lo, mas no momento era muito arriscado. Virou-se para os amigos.

"Pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Eriol em voz baixa.

Sakura sorriu para ele e abanou a cabeça negando, e discretamente lançou um olhar para uma câmera atrás do ponto onde eles se encontravam.

Syaoran havia percebido Eriol e Tomoyo, ao mesmo tempo em que viu Kuroki levando Sakura em direção a eles, ficou tenso esperando que seu disfarce fosse revelado, mas ela contornara a situação, e ele apostaria que Eriol já sabia da vida dupla de Sakura.

Sakura sentia o olhar de Syaoran acompanhando-a em todos os seus passos. Num dado momento seus olhares se encontraram e ele enviou um discreto sinal de que estava na hora de começar a agir. 

Pediu desculpas aos amigos e disse que já voltava. Discretamente saiu a procura do toalete, perguntou a um dos garçons que circulavam pelo salão distribuindo taças de champagne, não olhou para Syaoran para não chamar a atenção e seguiu passando por um arco na direção que o garçon indicara. Chegando ao toalete, enrolou passando batom, lavando as mãos, até o aposento ficar vazio, mas antes que pudesse trancá-lo a porta se abriu e Tomoyo entrou, Sakura trancou-a e pediu silêncio a amiga. Fez uma rápida busca atrás de câmeras, mas aparentemente seu anfitrião deixara as mulheres terem um pouco de privacidade.

"Tomoyo, adoraria explicar tudo a você, mas terá que ter paciência, OK? Na verdade, eu não queria envolver você e o Eriol nessa parte da minha vida."

Tomoyo olhou a amiga durante um longo tempo.

"Não se preocupe comigo Sakura, mas se eu puder ajudar de alguma maneira."

"Pode, ficando longe de Kuroki."

"Katsu? Mas..."

"Depois Tomoyo."

"Está bem."

Sakura tirou a chave de sua pequena bolsa invocou seu báculo e a Carta Espelho. 

"Você sabe o que fazer não é Espelho?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Sim Mestra. Não se preocupe. Serei muito educada e gentil com o bandido."

"Isso mesmo, dê-me uma hora e meia e volte ao toalete. Você acha que consegue?"

"Sim. Mas o combinado não era uma hora?" – ela preocupou-se.

"Você viu o tamanho desse lugar? Não se preocupe. Não olhe muito para Syaoran, está bem? Lembre-se que ele é apenas seu guarda-costas, não seu amigo." – lembrou-a. 

"Eu posso ajudá-la." – interrompeu Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo..."

"Vamos lá Espelho, fique perto de mim, qualquer dúvida eu te auxilio." – falou Tomoyo já empurrando a garota para fora do toalete, sem dar atenção a Sakura.

"Mestra, fique tranqüila." – falou Espelho olhando por cima do ombro.

"Ficar tranqüila. Como se isso fosse possível." – resmungou Sakura. 

Espelho saiu junto com Tomoyo, Sakura tirou o vestido e a sandália e junto com a bolsa encolheu-os usando Pequena, escondeu-os em baixo de um armário do banheiro. Aumentou a roupa que tinha levado, um macacão de lycra para ter melhor movimentação, e ficaria descalça mesmo. Entrou em contato com o irmão.

"Touya, está me ouvindo?" 

"Alto e claro Sakura. Está tudo bem?"

"Fora um contratempo já resolvido, como você bem sabe, tudo tranqüilo. Eu vou começar pelo andar de cima, OK?"

"Está bem. Tome cuidado."

Usou Invísivel, para o caso de alguém estar por perto, saiu olhando de ambos os lados, e vendo o corredor vazio esgueirou-se até as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, duvidava que ele esconderia algo ali, mas não poderia perder essa oportunidade. A casa era enorme, contendo vários quartos, testou as portas e encontrou todas abertas, dificilmente haveria alguém contra a vontade por ali.

"Touya, vou para o porão." – comunicou ao irmão.

"Ok!"

Seguiu para baixo, eles tinham conseguido através das fotos de um satélite a planta da casa de Kuroki, Sakura memorizara toda a construção, e sabia que havia um porão, mas onde estaria a porta? Sua intuição lhe dizia que estava na cozinha, e foi para lá que seguiu. Foi um pouco difícil andar por ali sem esbarrar em ninguém visto que a cozinha estava apinhada de pessoas indo e vindo, quando ela viu surgir um garçom através de uma porta com uma garrafa de vinho, encontrou o que queria, uma adega era um bom lugar para começar a procurar. Desceu as escadas, que ainda bem, estavam iluminadas, talvez pelo constante fluxo de pessoas. O lugar era enorme, várias prateleiras contendo vinhos de diversas safras e champagnes de várias marcas e nacionalidades. Grandes tonéis de vinho e vários barris encostados nas paredes completavam o lugar. Olhou para todos os lados a procura de algo que estivesse fora do lugar, mas nada chamou-lhe a atenção. Atenta a tudo, e ainda usando Invisível, fez uma busca minuciosa por detalhes, quanto tempo teria gasto? Ia virar-se para ir em busca de outro aposento quando algo chamou-lhe a atenção, marcas sob um barril indicando que ele tinha sido arrastado, não uma, mas várias vezes, ia ficar visível quando viu uma câmera de vigilância acima do barril, camuflada em uma prateleira em meio a garrafas de vinho. Aproximou-se puxando o fio para desativá-la, dessa maneira poderia ficar visível para guardar as energias da Carta, poderia precisar dela mais tarde. Tentou arrastar o barril, mas não conseguiu que ele se mexesse um milímetro, isso significava que havia algum tipo de dispositivo em algum lugar. Olhou em toda a extensão do barril, e foi tateando as laterais, até que encontrou um botão pequenino na parte de baixo, apertou-o e saiu de lado quando o barril deslizou para frente, trazendo a parede junto, abrindo-se como uma porta, ela viu a sua frente, um corredor iluminado parcamente, era todo revestido de rocha, e Sakura ficou meio receosa de entrar ali, olhou para trás, mas não ouviu som nenhum.

"Touya, encontrei um compartimento secreto, é um tipo de corredor, não sei onde dará, talvez fiquemos sem comunicação durante algum tempo. Estou entrando."

"Espere Sakura!" – Touya gritou, mas ela nem lhe deu atenção. – "Syaoran! Você ouviu?"

"Sim." – ele respondeu.

"Dê alguns minutos a ela, se não voltar vá atrás."

"Está bem." – ele resmungou.

Sakura olhou para cima tentando avistar alguma câmera, mas nada viu, então seguiu adiante. Logo encontrou uma bifurcação, um dos caminhos, mais iluminado levava à direita, e o outro ainda mais escuro à esquerda, ela analisou os dois, imaginando onde encontraria o que procurava, era certo que queria seguir pelo caminho iluminado, mas imaginou que se realmente tivessem crianças presas ali, elas estariam na parte mais sombria do corredor, foi pela esquerda, andou alguns metros sem ouvir nenhum som, e chegou até duas portas uma de cada lado do corredor, olhou através das grades, mas estava muito escuro, testou a porta para ver se esta estava aberta, e para sua surpresa estava, entrou silenciosamente.

"Há alguém aqui?" – sussurrou.

Nada. Deixou a visão adaptar-se à penumbra, não queria usar nenhuma carta para não chamar atenção, pôde notar alguns cobertores no chão, e mais nada, apesar do ambiente escuro e frio, tudo estava muito limpo, esquadrinhou de novo o lugar mexendo nos cobertores, quando ouviu um som metálico, abaixou-se pegando uma presilha de cabelos, prateada, simples, mas que significava que alguém passara por ali, e não poderia ser a muito tempo, pois a peça estava em perfeitas condições, colocou-a no cabelo, pois não tinha bolsos, ali estaria segura. Entrou na cela do outro lado do corredor encontrando-a com cobertores idênticos, remexeu neles, mas não havia mais nada que lhe indicasse seus ocupantes. Saiu dali indo agora em direção ao outro corredor, seu sexto sentido dizendo-lhe para manter cautela. Deste lado haviam mais salas, a primeira pela qual passou era um tipo de centro de comando, com vários circuitos internos de vigilância, pela ampla vidraça ela pôde ver um guarda sentado na cadeira divertindo-se com um programa de TV, as telas que ele deveria vigiar mostravam vários ambientes, desde os portões de entrada, o amplo jardim, a festa e a que era para mostrar a adega, apagada, ela teria que ser rápida, ele logo veria que algo estava errado. Sakura passou abaixada pela janela, e seguiu em frente. Testou uma porta e esta abriu-se fácil, entrou sorrateiramente, no ambiente escuro. Aguardou uns momentos em silêncio e quando não ouviu nada começou a esquadrinhar o lugar, pôde ver que estava em uma sala muito parecida com aquela em que Syaoran esteve quando foi seqüestrado, a única coisa diferente, era que em vez de uma cadeira, havia uma cama hospitalar. Para quê? Inspecionou a sala notando instrumentos cirúrgicos, e equipamentos que para sua visão de leiga aparentavam ser os mais modernos. Foi até uma geladeira para saber que tipo de medicamentos eram estocados ali, para sua surpresa encontrou um caixa refrigerada com uma cruz vermelha, parecida com aquelas que se usavam para transportar medicamentos, ou... órgãos. Seu coração acelerou-se com o pensamento súbito. Pegou-a com receio de abrir e ver o que continha, mas estava ali para descobrir tudo, e já tinha ido longe demais. Viu que o lacre já havia sido rompido, abriu-a, e prendeu a respiração. Fechou-a rapidamente colocando-a de volta na geladeira com mãos trêmulas e o estômago revirado. Fechou a geladeira, encostando-se na porta, suando frio. Meu Deus! Quem era esse Katsu Kuroki? Algum tipo de monstro? Saiu rapidamente dali, mas na sua pressa, esbarrou em um carrinho com uma bandeja de instrumentos, tudo foi ao chão, causando um tremendo barulho.

"Droga!"

Continua

N.A.: Olá, eu não disse que ele voltava? E anda armando uns esquemas para tentar pegar a nossa valente agente secreta....mas foi-se o tempo em que Sakura era tapada..... tá, ela ainda faz algumas trapalhadas, como nesse final.....mas fazer o quê? Se tudo for perfeito fica chato.....

****

Marjarie, eu fiz mesmo a Sakura e o Syaoran continuarem se bicando e agora são farpas p tudo qto é lado, e ele entra na dela...ahahahah.....Eis o Kuroki, está controlada ainda?....eheheheh

****

Érika, quem vc acha que é o corpo que Sakura não quer ver?...... essa cena me deu o maior trabalho....hihihihi..... eu vou ter que te decepcionar, peguei pesado....pesadíssimo.....eheheh.... pq estou rindo? Doeu em mim escrever aquela cena....aiaiai....

****

Miaka, gostei da parte do Syaoran ficar resfriado...ahahah....já comecei a delinear sobre as intenções de Kuroki, nesse capítulo creio que já deu p matar a charada. Ah sim se vc não quiser baixar as músicas e só ouvir, vai no vagalume, é mais rápido....

****

Dallylla, ahahah...foi só um comentário, é que Sakura sem Syaoran não dá certo, se um morrer, pelo menos nas minhas histórias, o outro também morre.....ehehehe.....

****

Angie, que bom que vc deixou review, fiquei muito contente. O Queen é maravilhoso, ou melhor o Fred Mercury....adoro as músicas dele....

****

Lally, leu tudo?...eheheh...que bom que gostou. Acho bom vc não xingar o Syaoran...ahahaha

****

Dark Angel, não sei se pretendo deixa-los separados, mas que terá Sem Barreiras 3, isso é líquido e certo, mesmo pq essa fic já está em produção, afinal Sem Barreiras trata-se de uma trilogia. Valeu pelos elogios, adorei.....

****

Yoruki, todo mundo quer consolar o lobinho....que meigo....mas e a coitada da Sakura? precisa de uma amiga para desabafar, ela anda com muita coisa na cabeça coitadinha..... Touyazinho faísca atrasada foi ótimo...ahahahah...eu acho que enjoei do Touya pegando no pé do Syaoran.....nesse, apesar dele ainda fazer um ou outro comentário, eles cada vez mais ficarão amigos.....ahahah...tem uma parte em SB3 que ficou hilária......ai, não posso contar.....ehehehehe

****

Nina, nossa estava com saudades de alguém me chamar de malvada....ahahahah..... logo as coisas......ai, não posso falar....vcs ainda arrancam algo de mim um dia...ehehehe

****

Thaís, olha eu não tenho mais palavras para descrever o meu Touya, eu adoro o que eu fiz com ele..... adoro mesmo....Ah sim, orgulho, acho que nisso eu sou mestra.....ahahahah

****

Xianya, eu é que queria um Touya desse p mim...ahahah....ele é perfeito.....perfeito.....valeu pelo review.

****

Patty, a música do Fred, foi "a música" ........legal vc dizer que tem de tudo.....acho que ainda está meio paradona....mas logo isso muda.....Como não precisava comentar a sua fic? Ela está ficando tão legal...se bem que eu prefiro a outra, ainda mais agora.....posta logo p eu fazer propaganda.....Quanto ao duelo, se vc está ficando dãã...eu estou indo pelo mesmo caminho, pq qdo vou responder nossos e-mails, já começam os ataques de riso....e nem escrevi a cena com os golpes....ahahahah.....já que vc parou, vou parar também, pq realmente isso aqui vai ficar parecendo nosso e-mail...eheheheh...valeu amiga, por tudo.....

****

Kath, se vc não existisse eu teria que te inventar...amei seu papo com o quentíssimo do Touya.....ahahah....a Nina já fez a sugestão dela p vc em SB3? Ela disse p colocar a Nakuru de parceira do Touya.....ahahah...eu falei p ela ir falar com vc, que vc teria um chilique.....hihihihi.....

****

Diana, que bom que vc gostou da ceninha de amor...eheheh....eu achei que por ser a primeira ficou legal....também estou achando meio paradinha, só teve uma ceninha de ação.....mas a partir de agora as coisas irão esquentar....prometo....é, realmente tem essa de que se eu tivesse tido um irmão ele poderia ser pentelho, ainda mais que teria sido mais novo....mas sabe eu tive um vislumbre de um irmão com um melhor amigo que eu tinha, ele era ótimo.....ahahah.....e agora tem o Ri que consegue ser bem mais protetor do que o Touya com a Sakura.....bem mais mesmo....ahahahah...Cheiro de Syaoran eu adorei, e cada vez que vejo na série do Tarzan, ele cheirando a Jane eu lembro dessa parte....ahahahah...

****

PattyFeliz, vc tem toda razão, eu sou má e o Syaoran é um idiota......ahahahah...ei não joga seu PC na parede....ahahah...quero que vc continue lendo a história....

****

Mari G.P., hihihihi....vai mudar o seu alvo para a câmara de tortura?...ahahah.... tem um capíotulo mais p frente que acho que nem a Sidney passou por isso....eheheheh.....hum, bolinha de papel não anda funcionando?....calma aí que vou encontrar outro método p vc...eheheh....valeu pelo review.

Pessoal, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, pelos reviews, amo de paixão recebê-los, adoro ler vcs especulando sobre a história, isso é muito bom....

Quero agradecer às visitas no Blogg, gente valeu mesmo por terem aparecido em peso para a votação da primeira eliminatória. 

Agora está no ar a segunda e semana que vem tem a terceira, e nessa estará o nosso querido lobinho, tem também o Ikki, o gato mais disputado do blogg.....ahahah.....quem mais? Talvez o Ren saradinho.....ainda n sei o que a Patty decidiu, mas a Kath já deve estar arrancando os cabelos.....eheheheh......teremos também o InuYasha na terceira eliminatória, Sanosuki, tudo de bom, ele é uma gracinha....lembra muito o Touya....tem mais alguns, mas esses são meus preferidos....peço a vcs para votarem no Ikki......ou no Ren...ah se o Kouga entrar na dança, votem nele também....quero ver uns cachinhos pegando fogo......ahahahahah

Acho que hoje era só isso......

Beijocas e escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	10. Capítulo 10

****

Capítulo 10

Sakura ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, pegou a Carta Invisível, mas a porta foi rapidamente aberta, o guarda tendo um vislumbre antes que pudesse ficar totalmente invisível, no susto, ele começou a atirar, Sakura entrou embaixo da cama hospitalar, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, sentiu queimar seu lado esquerdo acima do quadril, mas nesse momento nem deu importância ao fato, tinha que sair dali, e tinha que sair agora, foi rastejando por baixo da cama, enquanto o guarda entrava mais pela sala, ergueu-se e saiu pela porta, quase dando de encontro com outro guarda.

Ela encostou-se à parede, e foi avançando devagar em direção a saída. Agora havia muitos deles.

"Você viu alguma coisa?" – um perguntou.

"Foi a coisa mais incrível, num momento ela estava ali, no outro tinha sumido." – o guarda que tinha atirado estava pasmo.

"Deve ser a pessoa que o senhor Kuroki mandou ficarmos de olho."

"Não é ela, continua na festa." - disse outro chegando nesse momento.

Sakura sorriu interiormente quando ouviu isso. E nesse momento, teve certeza de que Kuroki sabia a seu respeito. Foi rapidamente para a porta disfarçada de barril, ligou a câmera, e subindo as escadas, seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Na festa, Syaoran olhava Sakura/Espelho movimentar-se pelo embiente, elas eram idênticas, mas Espelho era um pouco mais tímida que Sakura, mais contida, pois Sakura era a exuberância em pessoa. Sorriu levemente. Tomoyo não tinha largado a Carta, sempre a seu lado. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já tinha passado meia hora do horário combinado, onde estava ela?

"Syaoran, ela já voltou?" – perguntou Touya.

"Não." – ele respondeu baixinho.

"Dê mais cinco minutos, se ela não voltar, vá atrás." 

"Está bem."

Um estranho pressentimento assolava-o, ele sentia que algo estava errado, teve a confirmação quando Espelho olhou-o com uma expressão assustada no rosto, ele quase foi até ela, mas Tomoyo tomou conta da situação, levando-a em direção ao toalete. Eriol olhou-as afastando-se, parecia que queria segui-las mas dirigiu-se até onde Syaoran estava.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem." – sussurrou sem olhar para Syaoran.

"Ela está atrasada. Eu disse uma hora, e já passou uma hora e meia." – Syaoran retrucou entre dentes.

Eriol sorriu serenamente.

Sakura entrou no toalete verificando se estava sozinha e trancou a porta, ficou visível, e viu um vislumbre seu no espelho, despenteada e pálida, talvez pelo susto. Pegou sua roupa, aumentou-a de tamanho, tirou o macacão, deixando-o pequeno, olhou o ferimento, vendo que tinha sido de raspão e não era tão feio assim, mas ardia como o diabo, e sangrava muito, fez pressão com uma toalha, tentando estancar o sangue, teria que improvisar uma bandagem. Fez tudo rapidamente, pois Espelho já estava para chegar. Nisso lembrou-se do irmão.

"Touya."

"Sakura, sua maluca, onde é que você se enfiou? Eu estava morto de preocupação..."

"Touya, está tudo bem, fique tranqüilo, não sou nenhuma idiota." – ela interrompeu o irmão, se deixasse, ele ficaria falando eternamente.

"Já estava mandando Syaoran atrás de você."

"Ainda bem que não mandou, eu sei me cuidar muito bem." – ela rebateu irritada.

"Você vive dizendo isso, mas os meus cabelos já estão ficando brancos." – ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. – "Syaoran!" – chamou Touya.

"Eu ouvi."

Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir mais tranqüilo, por ela estar bem, apesar de que uma sensação ruim ainda o assaltava.

Uma batida na porta assustou Sakura, mas aliviou-se quando ouviu a voz de Tomoyo. Abriu-a já pronta para voltar para a festa.

"Está tudo bem?" – perguntou Sakura ansiosa.

"Tudo correu muito bem. Você deve orgulhar-se de Espelho, ela foi incrível." – elogiou Tomoyo.

"Ela sempre é incrível." – disse Sakura, deixando a carta vermelha de satisfação. – "Você está bem?" – ela perguntou à Carta.

"Sim. O jovem mestre está preocupado, acho que ele pressentiu algo." – ela disse à Sakura olhando-a no rosto.

Sakura sabia do que ela falava, provavelmente os dois tinham sentido quando ela fora ferida, mas não queria preocupar Tomoyo então manteve-se em silêncio.

"Está tudo bem Espelho, nada para se preocupar. Que tal voltar à forma de Carta? Quanto mais rápido formos embora, melhor. Esse lugar está me dando arrepios."

A Carta voltou à sua forma sem mais nada dizer, a não ser lançar outro olhar preocupado para sua Mestra.

"Sakura, sente-se aqui para arrumar seu cabelo, está meio desfeito. E que presilha é essa?"

"Ah Tomoyo, se não fosse você." – disse Sakura pegando a presilha e guardando-a na bolsa. - "Nunca quis envolvê-la nessa história, mas é muito bom tê-la aqui." – ela sorriu para a amiga sentando-se na banqueta enquanto tinha seus cabelos novamente arrumados.

"Você está muito pálida. Está tudo bem?" – Tomoyo perscrutava o rosto de Sakura.

"Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. Só peço a você que depois que sairmos, vão embora também. E não mantenha mais contato com esse cara. Provavelmente ele já sabe que somos amigas. Prometa para mim Tomoyo." – pediu Sakura pegando a mão de Tomoyo.

"Prometido Sakura, mas você me conta depois os detalhes?" – ela perguntou ansiosa.

"Tudinho. Agora vamos."

"Vamos sim. Syaoran já estava ficando desesperado, tomara que ninguém tenha reparado no tanto que ele olhou nessa direção."

Sakura sorriu, e seguiu a amiga mais devagar, pois seu ferimento doía demais, mas teria que agüentar ainda alguns minutos.

Elas chegaram à festa e foram rodeadas por Kuroki, que pegou a mão de Sakura levando-a em direção a um grupo de pessoas, esse contato lhe causou asco, mas teria ainda que manter as aparências, olhou rapidamente em direção à Syaoran, e viu sua expressão fechada, que relaxou um pouco com o leve sinal de cabeça que ela lhe fez, indicando que estava tudo bem.

Sakura tentava manter-se de pé, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Kuroki afastou-se por alguns segundos, quando o chamaram para resolver um problema, ela até sabia qual era, seguiu-o com os olhos notando como ele ficava nervoso com o que ouvia. Ele olhou em sua direção com a testa ligeiramente franzida e Sakura deu-lhe seu sorriso mais doce, a expressão dele era no mínimo intrigada. Ele aproximou-se.

"Vou ter que me ausentar por alguns minutos, espero que você não se importe." – disse a ela levando sua mão aos lábios e depositando um beijo enquanto não tirava os olhos de seu rosto.

"Espero que não haja nenhum problema sério." 

"Não, de fato, apenas uma discordância de opiniões na cozinha. Peço-lhe que me espere Hyoku." 

E saiu antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer que já estava se retirando. Droga, agora teria que esperá-lo. Sorriu tentando manter-se em pé, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

"Alguém esteve aqui senhor. Eu vi uma pessoa rapidamente, mas sumiu tão depressa que pensei ser uma ilusão, mas mesmo assim atirei. Olhe!" – apontou para o chão. – "Há sangue aqui. Agora tenho certeza que o que vi era real." – disse o guarda que acertou em Sakura.

"Como ela fez isso? Eu mesmo me mantive todo o tempo ao lado dela, apenas se afastou da festa por poucos minutos, e não parece estar ferida. O guarda-costas dela também não arredou pé da festa. Se foi ela, como fez isso?" – perguntava-se Kuroki intrigado. 

Kuroki voltou para a festa ficando ao lado de Sakura todo o tempo, tentando ver se ela se denunciava, mas a mulher somente sorria docemente, os olhos verdes brilhando. O que Kuroki não sabia, é que o sorriso de Sakura tinha se congelado em sua face, e seus olhos brilhavam febris, pois a dor a consumia, mas se ele não era muito observador em relação a ela, Syaoran era. Ele olhava-a mover-se de um lado a outro, e de vez em quando via sua expressão de dor, de tempos em tempos ela tocava do lado esquerdo do corpo, algo muito errado tinha acontecido, e quando ele a viu olhando-o repetidas vezes resolveu agir. Aproximou-se dela rapidamente.

"Madame." – Syaoran interrompeu Kuroki no meio de uma frase, valendo-se de um olhar mortal por parte deste.

"Sim."

"A senhora pediu-me para lembrar-lhe do horário, sua reunião logo cedo amanhã." – disse a ela sem fazer conta dos olhares ameaçadores de Kuroki.

"Mas é claro. Como pude me esquecer. Obrigada Hachiman, aguarde-me na porta." – disse a Syaoran, e virando-se para Kuroki. – "Sua festa estava maravilhosa, e as pessoas de seu círculo de amizades são muito agradáveis."

"Muito obrigado. Você se deu bem com o casal Hiragisawa?"

Isso teria sido uma ironia? Pensou Sakura.

"Ah, seus amigos são muito gentis, Katsu."

"Mas você tem mesmo que ir? Pensei em pedir-lhe para ficar até depois que todos tivessem ido." 

Mas não havia mesmo um pingo de sutileza nesse homem, ela não duvidava que muitas caíam em seu papo furado, mas não ela, não depois do que tinha visto.

"É uma pena mesmo, mas tenho que ir. Vou despedir-me do simpático casal que você me apresentou."

"Eu a acompanho."

Sakura aproximou-se dos amigos.

"Tive muito prazer em conhecê-los. Espero encontrá-los novamente." 

"Você é encantadora. Dessa vez você acertou Katsu, sua amiga é linda." – disse Tomoyo sorrindo para Sakura.

"Ora, obrigado Tomoyo. Eu sempre tive bom gosto."

"Até logo Srta.Shiteru." – disse Eriol apertando a mão de Sakura por um segundo a mais que o habitual, e lançando-lhe um leve olhar de preocupação.

Ela afastou-se em direção a Syaoran que a esperava apreensivo já com sua capa nas mãos. Katsu nem tomou conta da presença do rapaz, puxou Sakura para seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Syaoran rilhou os dentes virando-se para a porta, segurava-se a custa de muito esforço. Sakura controlou-se para não gritar de dor quando Katsu segurou-a pela cintura, mal sentiu o beijo.

"Eu ligo para você amanhã." – ele disse antes de soltá-la.

Ela concordou e afastou-se rapidamente seguindo para o carro, com Syaoran logo atrás dela que entrou ao lado de Yukito na frente.

Sakura apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e suspirou de alívio, finalmente estava indo para casa, Syaoran olhou-a disfarçadamente, mas não comentou nada. Yukito estava silencioso, pelo jeito os ânimos estavam para estourar, sorriu sem querer, com esses dois a vida nunca seria monótona.

Chegaram ao prédio, e Syaoran saiu rapidamente do carro abrindo a porta para Sakura, ela desceu lentamente.

"Anda logo, não temos a noite toda." – ele falou grosseiramente.

Para sua surpresa ela não respondeu, passando por ele devagar sem ao menos olhá-lo. Syaoran estranhou essa atitude dela, pois não deixava passar nada, mas seguiu-a em silêncio.

"O que houve lá?" – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Touya também vai querer ouvir, não quero ficar me repetindo."

Ela falou sem abrir os olhos encostada na parede do elevador, Syaoran sabia ter algo errado, mas ela não falou mais nada.

Saíram do elevador indo em direção ao apartamento, ele na frente, e ela trincando os dentes atrás dele, não queria falar do ferimento, visto que já andava levando muitos sermões do irmão, e também de Syaoran depois da última vez que se machucara, sabia que era apenas um arranhão, teria que agüentar a dor, além do mais, o que era esse machucado comparado aos outros que já tivera? Pensou ironicamente. Estava ficando craque em mascarar a dor.

Os dois entraram na sala, o silêncio entre eles começando a ficar incômodo, ainda mais por Syaoran não tirar os olhos dela, ele pareceu fazer menção de dizer algo, mas aparentemente mudou de idéia, indo postar-se à janela da sala. Sakura sentou-se no sofá para esperar o irmão, sabia que ele iria querer um relatório completo da missão, e estremeceu quando lembrou-se do conteúdo da caixa refrigerada que encontrara.

Não tiveram que esperar muito, logo o irmão e Yuki entravam pela porta.

"E então Sakura? Descobriu algo?" – ele perguntou sem preâmbulos.

"Encontrei um corredor secreto que saía da adega, ele levou-me até duas celas, não havia ninguém lá, apenas cobertores no chão, tudo era muito limpo, indicando que alguém esteve ali, encontrei isso no meio de um dos cobertores." – falou entregando a presilha que encontrara. – "Segui na outra direção do extenso corredor, e cheguei a uma sala com equipamentos de circuito fechado, a festa toda estava sendo monitorada, além dos jardins, e outros aposentos da casa, na câmera da adega eu dei um jeito." – ela parou por um momento, não sabendo se falaria do guarda que tinha encontrado.

"Eles não perceberam que a câmera não transmitia mais?" – perguntou Syaoran.

Ela olhou-o rapidamente, antes de desviar os olhos, agora não encarando ninguém na sala. Droga, se falasse que ela mesma tinha indicado sua presença no lugar, iria passar por idiota.

"Até o momento que entrei em outra sala, eles ainda não sabiam de minha presença." – ela comentou, continuando rapidamente, antes que fosse interrompida de novo. – "Eu encontrei uma sala, totalmente equipada com a última geração de equipamentos médicos."

"Equipamentos médicos?" – Touya não conseguia encontrar a relação com as crianças desaparecidas.

Sakura suspirou fundo, agora ela tinha uma idéia do que estavam fazendo, somente não conseguia entender onde Akemi Inoue se encaixava.

"Dentro de uma geladeira nessa sala havia um recipiente refrigerado, quando o abri, encontrei..." – ela engoliu em seco, e forçou-se a continuar. – "...encontrei um órgão." – olhou os três pares de olhos arregalados em sua direção. – "Um órgão humano."

Três vozes puderam ser ouvidas em perguntas tumultuadas.

"O que esse cara está aprontando?" – disse Touya, com raiva.

"Meu Deus." - falou Yukito, assombrado.

"Miserável." – rugiu Syaoran. 

Aparentemente os três interpretando corretamente seu achado.

"Tráfico de órgãos." – Syaoran disse quando os ânimos se acalmaram.

"Isso mesmo. Eu não vi nenhum órgão ao vivo até hoje, mas acredito que fosse um rim". 

Mas por que crianças?" – ela perguntou a ele.

"Ora, as primeiras que sumiram era órfãos, crianças de rua, ou algumas já grandes o suficiente para seus guardiões no orfanato acharem que elas tinham fugido, simplesmente não deram importância ao seu desaparecimento, não é mesmo?"

"Você está certo." – disse Touya.

"Talvez por serem mais fáceis de se lidar, ou simplesmnte por serem sadias, vai saber o que se passa na mente doentia de Kuroki."

"Mas e a Akemi? Aonde se encaixa nessa teoria?" – quis saber Sakura.

"Eu não sei. Mas nós vamos descobrir." – disse Touya com uma expressão que indicava que não desistiria.

Sakura estranhava seu irmão estar tão envolvido nesse caso, suas emoções desde a primeira vez que comentara sobre os seqüestros estavam à flor da pele. Mas nesse momento a dor do ferimento ultrapassara fronteiras, e se ela não saísse dali imediatamente não conseguiria mais evitar os gemidos de dor. Levantou-se indo em direção a seu quarto.

"Sakura!" – chamou Touya. – "Aonde você vai? Não terminamos aqui." – ele disse impaciente.

"Amanhã Touya. Por favor. Já te contei os fatos mais importantes, agora me deixa descansar, estou exausta, ainda tive que me defrontar com a Tomoyo, e me senti muito mal por ter mentido para ela. Amanhã nós nos falamos, está bem." – ela disse por cima do ombro sem parar de caminhar.

"O que ela tem?" – ele perguntou a Syaoran, estranhando o comportamento da irmã, ela nunca fugia de uma reunião.

Syaoran ficou olhando por onde ela se afastara, com a estranha impressão de que ela escondia alguma coisa, seu olhar foi atraído para o lugar onde ela se sentara, na almofada onde ela se recostara uma mancha muito suspeita o fez aproximar-se. Tocou o tecido sentindo uma viscosidade úmida. Sangue. Olhou assustado para Touya.

"Ela está ferida." – disse seguindo para o quarto dela.

Touya foi atrás, xingando a teimosia da irmã que queria fazer tudo a sua maneira.

"Sakura." – Syaoran gritou batendo na porta. – "Abra a porta." – ele falou mais alto.

"Vai embora, eu quero dormir." – ela respondeu, sua voz soando fraca aos ouvidos dos dois homens.

"Abra essa porta, ou eu a ponho abaixo." – ele falou já não gritando.

Sakura sabia que ele faria exatamente isso. Droga, não tinha dado tempo nem de tirar o vestido. Ela abriu uma fresta da porta, olhando-os carrancuda.

"O que vocês querem? Já não disse que conversaremos amanhã?" – ela falou tentando soar o mais calma possível.

Syaoran empurrou a porta desequilibrando-a, e entrou no quarto seguido por Touya.

"Onde é?" – ele perguntou.

"Onde é o quê?" – ela desconversou, mas sabia exatamente a que ele se referia.

"Não se faça de tonta." – ele aproximou-se dela e tocou do lado esquerdo, bem próximo do ferimento. Ela encolheu-se com um gemido de dor.

"De todas as coisas idiotas que você já fez na vida, essa ganhou. Esconder um ferimento de nós. Vou chamar o médico." – disse Touya.

"Não." – ela barrou sua passagem. – "Foi de raspão. Vocês acham mesmo que eu estaria agüentando todo esse tempo se fosse sério?" – ela tentava convencê-los.

"Deixa eu ver." – disse Syaoran.

"Não!" - ela respondeu indignada.

"Se não é sério, mostre." – reforçou Touya.

"Eu posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma."

"Ainda está sangrando." – teimou Syaoran.

"E continuará se vocês não me deixarem cuidar dele. Agora saiam, por favor." – ela pediu cansada.

Os dois encararam-na tentando ver se ela dizia a verdade. Touya fingiu acreditar que era mesmo de raspão.

"Está bem Sakura. Vou lhe dar esse voto de confiança." – mentiu descaradamente, indo em direção a porta, chamaria o médico mesmo assim.

Ela olhou para Syaoran esperando que ele seguisse o irmão.

"Tire o vestido." – ele mandou depois de ficar olhando-a.

"Não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum. Saia daqui Syaoran." – ela apontou para a porta.

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu e foi em direção a porta. Ela suspirou quando viu que ele iria sair do quarto, por isso não teve a menor reação quando foi agarrada e levada em direção ao banheiro, nem deu tempo de emitir um grito de protesto tamanha sua surpresa.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – ela gritou quando enfim recuperou a voz.

"Ou você tira o vestido ou eu rasgo ele de cima a baixo. Escolha." – falou trancando a porta do banheiro, para impedir uma possível fuga.

"Eu não vou tirar meu vestido com você aí olhando." – ela cruzou os braços indignada.

"Acho que é muito tarde para moralismos." – ele falou ironicamente.

Ela lançou dardos em sua direção, e continuou de braços cruzados, não ia tirar seu vestido de jeito nenhum. Mas quando o viu vindo em sua direção, já não conseguiu manter a mesma expressão de teimosia, o receio de ter aquelas mãos tocando-lhe a pele e não conseguir se controlar, falou mais alto.

"Vire-se." – ela pediu.

Ele sorriu, mas fez o que ela disse. Ele ouviu o som do zíper sendo aberto e o deslizar do tecido pelo corpo dela, engoliu em seco, já não achando uma boa idéia aquela de trancar-se no banheiro com Sakura sem vestido.

"Pode virar-se." – ele ouviu-a dizer.

Ele voltou-se lentamente, suando frio com a visão de Sakura em uma lingerie negra de duas peças, sendo a parte de cima tomara que caia, ela estava sentada na borda da banheira.

"Vai ficar aí de boca aberta, ou vai me ajudar?" 

"Ah claro." – ele falou meio abobalhado.

Pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros no armário e abaixou-se ao lado dela, retirou o curativo que ela tinha improvisado, vendo que o ferimento não era mesmo muito profundo, mas continuava sangrando.

"Se não conseguir estancar esse sangue, terá que dar pontos, Sakura."

"Você acha que precisa mesmo?" – ela perguntou olhando para baixo.

Ele olhou para cima, dando de cara com ela, ficaram alguns segundos se encarando.

"Acho sim, e se eu não estiver enganado seu irmão já deve estar chamando o médico. Coitado, já não deve mais agüentar cuidar de você, deve imaginar que você é um desastre ambulante." – ele provocou-a para tentar sair daquela espécie de paralisia que entrava sempre quando a encarava.

"Provavelmente." – ela não entrou na dele, recebendo um olhar espantado de Syaoran.

Ele ergueu-se e tocou-a na testa, percebendo que aquela aparente falta de ânimo era em razão da febre.

"Venha, vista isso." – entregou-lhe um roupão, ajudando-a a vestir. 

Empurrou-a em direção a cama e a fez deitar-se, ela deveria estar mal mesmo, pois aceitou tudo passivamente.

Continua:

N.A.: Oi gente, acho muitos de vcs já tinham matado o que o Kuroki andava aprontando não é? Tráfico de órgãos, ainda mais com crianças, é muita baixeza....que carinha mais sinistro....eu hem? 

O próximo capítulo foi um que eu gostei muito de escrever, principalmente o início, e tem mais Eriol e Tomoyo. Espero que vcs continuem lendo e gostando.

Agradecimentos aos reviews:

****

Marjarie, tadinho do Touya, ele sofre mesmo com Sakura e Syaoran trocando farpas, mas faz parte.... Espero que tenha matado algumas das suas curiosidades com esse capítulo.

****

Miaka, arrisca palpites sim, adoro saber se vcs estão acertando ou errando.

****

Nina, eu gosto do Eriol e Tomoyo, mas é incrível, quando eu me dou conta só tem Sakura e Syaoran, eu simplesmente esqueço os outros personagens, estou tentando corrigir isso na parte 3. Sério que vendo o jornal vc lembrou da fic?...ahahah...legal...

****

Agatha, também espero que esses dois se entendam, quem sabe?...eheheh....Obrigada pelo elogio, e quando quiser bater papo, é só escrever, meu e-mail está ali no final, OK?  
  
**Dark Angel**, só de vc dizer que gostou do capítulo, já é suficiente, n preciso de muita rasgação de seda......ehehehe....que bom que vc vai acompanhar Sem Barreiras 3, devo dizer que ela está ficando bem legal, mas eu sou suspeita.....ehehehe

****

Erika, hihihi....eu disse que vou pegar pesado? Ah eu posso ter exagerado....ehehehe....

****

Lally, ahahah...não leu o capítulo? Só vc mesmo maluca...

****

TAT, valeu pelo review....sabe eu gosto desse negócio de brigas, beijos, brigas de novo.... é que também eu escrevi essa fic de uma maneira totalmente maluca, nem sei se as coisas estão fazendo sentido...ahahah...Ah, vc passou no Blogg? Legal...o coitadinho anda meio sem notícias pq a Patty sumiu, mas logo ela volta....

****

PattyFeliz, acredito que a partir de agora as coisas ficarão mais quentes...mais ação, e muitas perguntas respondidas.....

****

Dallyla, sabe que a imagem do Syaoran de smoking veio muito nítida na minha mente? Ele ficou de fato muito lindo.

****

Diana, por enquanto Eriol e Tomoyo não participarão da trama mais intensamente, só vão aparecer mais uma ou duas vezes, mas na parte 3, eu já escrevi várias cenas com eles. E aí, o que achou do desenrolar da confusão barulhenta?...eheheheh...

Pessoal, por enquanto o Blogg ainda está meio paradinho, viram só a falta que a Patty faz? E como acabou a fase de Saint Seiya e InuYasha, meus resumos também se acabaram, estamos com alguns projetos em andamento, mas sem a Patty eu não vou colocar nada no ar por enquanto.

Se vcs tiverem alguma notícia quente sobre animes, filme, séries, mandem p mim, OK? 

Quero agradecer aos elogios sobre Sem Barreiras, e ao pessoal que é fã da Kath e que elogia minhas revisões, mas sinceramente é um prazer revisar Feiticeiros, e também n sou 100%, a revisora também erra.

E depois de ler Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix, vi que os bons também erram p caramba, estou feliz...ahahahah....

Escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	11. Capítulo 11

****

Capítulo 11

Um dia após a festa Sakura já estava sentindo-se bem melhor, tanto que ela mesma iria até a casa de Tomoyo e Eriol para explicar a situação aos amigos. Ia entrar no carro, quando lembrou-se que tinha deixado suas Cartas no quarto, o momento em que estava vivendo era de incertezas, e não poderia andar sem elas, trancou de novo o carro e voltou para buscá-las, nisso um furgão preto entrou a toda na garagem parando a sua frente, normalmente furgões pretos não eram uma boa coisa, dois homens, parecendo mais dois armários saíram de dentro do carro, indo em sua direção, ela começou a afastar-se lentamente dos dois, quando os viu aproximando-se mais apressadamente, não teve dúvidas, virou-se e saiu correndo, com seus perseguidores em seu encalço. Sua roupa não ajudava muito, uma saia no comprimento do joelho, justa, e saltos altos, mas sua constituição física ajudava-a nessas horas, agilmente tirou o calçado sem parar de correr, lançou um olhar rápido para trás, mas os dois pareciam tão em forma física quanto ela. Passou pela porta da garagem aberta e seguiu para a lateral do prédio, precisava de espaço no caso de haver uma luta, a viela acabava em frente, mas Sakura não queria envolver outras pessoas nesse embate, tinha que pensar rápido, antes do final do beco, havia um latão de lixo e acima uma escada de incêndio, apertou a corrida e pulou em cima da caçamba, tomando impulso para segurar-se na escada, subiu sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, sentiu um repuxão no ferimento, mas nesse momento a dor teria que ficar para depois. Os dois mastodontes olharam-na surpresos por alguns segundos, mas logo subiram em seu encalço. Sakura chegou ao telhado, não gostava desse estratagema de fuga, para subir tinha sempre que descer, esperava somente que a porta no alto do edifício estivesse aberta. Não estava.

"Droga." – ralhou, olhando em todas as direções para encontrar um esconderijo, o lugar não tinha nenhum. Teria que lutar.

Virou-se pronta para o combate de mãos nuas e sem as Cartas, teria que dar um jeito. Pensou em Syaoran e no irmão, se eles vissem que as Cartas tinham ficado em cima da mesa de cabeceira, viriam atrás dela, mas na mesma hora deixou o pensamento fugir, não podia depender deles sempre, ela conseguiria sair dessa sozinha, tinha que conseguir, foi seu último pensamento vendo os dois homens aproximando-se, agora teria que concentrar-se na luta.

Syaroan estava no escritório que Touya montara no apartamento, lendo pela centésima vez o dossiê que ele apurara sobre Kuroki. O cara era bom, até demais, não deixava nada ao acaso, por isso não poderiam prendê-lo somente em vista dele ter abaixo de sua casa uma sala completa com os mais modernos instrumentos de medicina, ou por ter vigilância completa em todos os aposentos, o fato dele ter em seu poder um órgão humano, poderia ser explicado de muitas maneiras, afinal ele vivia ajudando hospitais.

Pensou em Sakura perto daquele escroque e seu sangue ferveu. É certo que ele ainda não sabia como administrar seus sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo seu passado, mas isso não impedia-o de não gostar nadinha de ver os dois juntos, o cara era muito pegajoso.

E Sakura, por mais tempo de vida que tivesse, continuava inocente, quer dizer, nem tanto, pensou sorrindo, na noite de amor que tiveram, alguns dias atrás.

"O que você está pensando sorrindo que nem um bobo?" – perguntou Touya entrando na sala.

Rapidamente Syaoran fechou a cara.

"Nada."

Touya achou que ele respondeu muito rápido, e ficou olhando com os olhos semi cerrados, certo de que coisa boa não era, e pior, a Sakura estava nisso. 

"Sei." – e não disse mais nada.

"Onde está Sakura?"

"Ela foi na casa de Tomoyo, disse que devia aos amigos uma explicação, acho que vai tentar mandá-los direto de volta para a Inglaterra."

"Ela já estava melhor?" – Syaoran perguntou não querendo demonstrar preocupação.

Mas a quem esse moleque quer enganar? Pensou Touya sorrindo discretamente.

"Por que está rindo?" – Syaoran irritou-se com aquele sorrisinho indulgente de Touya.

"Só estava pensando no quanto você é tapado."

Syaoran levantou-se rapidamente pronto para a briga, para falar a verdade ele estava louco para bater em alguém, desde a noite em que vira aquele cretino do Kuroki beijar a doce Sakura.

"Quem é tapado aqui é você, seu agente de meia tigela."

"Olha como fala comigo, imitação de guerreiro. Vive dizendo que não quer nada com a Sakura, mas nem pode vê-la machucada que fica morto de preocupação, e pior se a vê sendo gentil com outro homem. Agora mesmo, está louco de vontade de brigar comigo por que na realidade quer encher a cara do Kuroki de socos."

Syaoran olhou Touya francamente surpreso por ele ter lido seus pensamentos, e isso amainou sua raiva.

Syaoran sentou-se de novo e de rabo de olho analisava Touya. Este lia alguns relatórios de testa franzida. 

"Droga. Não há nada aqui que possamos usar contra Kuroki." – disse Touya irritado, levantando-se e andado de um lado a outro.

"Eu achava que os agentes tinham que manter a frieza diante dos casos em que trabalham. Mas você desde o princípio está muito envolvido." – falou Syaoran como quem não quer nada.

Touya ficou em silêncio, até que Syaoran pensou que ele não fosse dizer nada, surpreendeu-se quando ele começou a falar.

"No meu primeiro ano na agência me envolvi num caso de seqüestro. Era uma garotinha de oito anos. Oito anos, meu Deus, um bebê. Por que esses canalhas pegam crianças inocentes e incapazes de se defender, foge a minha compreensão." – desabafou Touya.

Syaoran apenas o ouvia em silêncio.

"O pai, apesar de nossos conselhos pagou o resgate sem deixar-nos vigiar. Ele esperou que ela fosse devolvida, mas os dias passaram, e nada da menina aparecer. Acabamos pegando o seqüestrador tentando embarcar num vôo para fora do país, e encontramos a menina na praia, ela já estava morta dias antes do resgate ter sido pago." 

"Você se culpa?"

"E não é para sentir culpa? O homem que a seqüestrou era um antigo empregado insatisfeito, eu deveria tê-lo investigado melhor, demissões sempre acarretam algum tipo de vingança, alguns sempre são mais loucos que outros." 

Syaoran encarou Touya com outros olhos, nesse momento deparou-se com um homem que também tinha alguns fantasmas no passado, tentando viver da melhor maneira possível e seguir adiante. 

Ia dizer alguma coisa, quando sentiu um aperto no peito, a dor foi tão intensa que ele cambaleou.

"Sakura."

"O quê?" – falou Touya aproximando-se preocupado com a palidez repentina de Syaoran.

"Não sei, mas há algo errado."

"Vou ligar para seu celular." – disse já pegando o telefone e discando

Os dois ouviram o toque e entreolharam-se imaginando a mesma coisa, Syaoran levantou-se e vasculhou a mesa onde se viam alguns papéis, debaixo deles encontrou o celular de Sakura. Touya desligou, bravo com a irresponsabilidade de Sakura.

"Liga para a Tomoyo." – disse Syaoran indo em direção à porta.

Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la Yukito entrou trazendo as Cartas de Sakura nas mãos.

"O que a Sakura tem na cabeça?" – gritou Touya sem saber se estava mais bravo ou preocupado.

Syaoran fechou os olhos concentrando-se na aura de Sakura e para seu espanto encontrou-a bem perto.

"Ela está nas redondezas." – disse já saindo.

Sakura estava conseguindo defender-se e atacar muito bem, os dois homens eram bons lutadores, mas lentos, sua agilidade compensava sua falta de força, só não poderia ficar muito perto para não ser apanhada. Ela chutou com toda força o estômago de um deles, afastando-o de si, o outro veio por trás tentando segurar seus braços, mas ela abaixou-se rolando para o lado, quando sentiu seu pé ser agarrado por aquele que estava caído, não teve dúvida e chutou-o com o pé livre bem no rosto, ele soltou um grito de dor ao mesmo tempo que soltava sua perna para colocar a mão no nariz, ela levantou-se pronta para o próximo ataque. O segundo atacante não estava nada feliz, e em sua fúria conseguiu acertar-lhe um soco na boca do estômago, Sakura sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões, caiu de joelhos, ele pegou-a pelos cabelos com força empurrando sua cabeça para trás, a dor foi tanta que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela não desistiria, caiu para trás levando-o a perder o equilíbrio, e chutou suas partes sensíveis, o homem urrou de dor, soltando-a.

Ela levantou-se fraca, mas ainda não iria entregar os pontos, eles teriam que desacordá-la, o outro atacante com sangue saindo do nariz aproximou-se dela, pronto para soca-la, mas ela lhe segurou o braço e virando-se de costas deu-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga, e erguendo o mesmo braço aplicou-lhe outro poderoso soco em seu rosto.

Os dois agora estavam caídos, e Sakura estava sentindo-se tonta e a dor no lado do ferimento estava queimando, sentiu uma viscosidade escorrer em sua perna, provavelmente o ferimento abrira. Tomara que os dois não tivessem mais forças para se levantar ela não sabia se agüentaria mais um round. Respirava pesadamente, tentando de todas as maneiras não perder as forças, quando viu os dois grandalhões levantando-se, engoliu em seco, e pediu a Deus forças para mais um embate.

Os dois aproximaram-se dela ao mesmo tempo, meio trôpegos, mas a raiva em seus olhares deixou-a arrepiada, afinal ela era apenas uma garota, e batera nos dois, não resistiu e sorriu ironicamente para eles.

"Parece que vocês dois lutaram contra uns dez, e não somente contra uma mulher." – disse sorrindo ainda mais.

Ela e sua boca grande, suas palavras deram energia redobrada aos dois, eles estavam quase chegando perto dela quando a porta que levava às escadas foi arremessada de encontro à parede e por ela passaram como anjos vingadores Syaoran, Touya e Yukito. Os dois atacantes, surpresos por aquela intromissão não tiveram muito tempo para correr ou mesmo tentar pegar Sakura como escudo, Syaoran deu um chute no estômago de um e socou-o no rosto plantando-o no chão, Touya arremessou-se de encontro a outro derrubando-o e batendo sua cabeça de encontro ao chão desacordando-o. Os dois levantaram-se olhando Sakura, com as roupas rasgadas, o cabelo totalmente desarrumado, sangue saindo pelo canto da boca. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra, simplesmente ficaram sem ação por ver que ela batera nos dois caras sozinha e sem as cartas.

"Oi rapazes. Vocês demoraram." – ela tentou brincar, querendo de todas as maneiras sair andando dali, mas tinha certeza que se desse um passo desabaria como seus dois atacantes.

"Eu não sei nem o que dizer da sua falta de responsabilidade. – Touya começou a dizer baixinho - Sair sem as Cartas e sem o celular. Onde você está com a cabeça Sakura? Não aprendeu nada nesses anos?" – agora ele já estava gritando.

Yukito aproximou-se dela um tanto preocupado, pegou-a pelo braço ajudando-a a andar em direção a porta.

"Agora não é hora para bronca Touya, sua irmã precisa se limpar."

"Obrigada Yuki." – ela falou baixinho, grata pelo amigo ajudá-la, assim não ficaria tão humilhante quando tentasse andar e caísse de cara no chão.

Syaoran apenas olhou-os afastando-se e não abriu a boca, sinceramente não saberia o que dizer, pois quando a vira de frente aos dois brutamontes, toda machucada, sua raiva contra eles fora enorme que mataria-os com as próprias mãos e ao mesmo tempo sentira um orgulho incrível por ver que sua flor não era tão frágil, havia cuidado de dois gorilas sem as Cartas. Soltou a respiração lentamente fechando os olhos de alívio por ela estar bem, machucada, mas bem.

"Agente Secreta." – disse uma surpresa Tomoyo. 

Ela e Eriol, acabaram vindo até a cobertura para conversarem com Sakura, depois que Touya ligou dizendo que a irmã não poderia ir até eles.

Sakura estava recostada no sofá, olhando a amiga, e vendo seus olhos brilharem com a já conhecida expressão, sabia o que viria em seguida, e não deu outra.

"Ai Sakura, eu vou fazer vários modelos para você usar em suas missões, um mais lindo que o outro."

Sakura gemeu, Touya balançou a cabeça em descrédito, Yukito e Eriol sorriram condescendentes e Syaoran apenas balançou a cabeça, pensando que algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Tomoyo, depois de ver as expressões de cada um dos amigos, sorriu.

"Estou brincando!"

"Ah Tomoyo, você me assustou agora. Já pensou eu dando de cara com os bandidos com uma roupa de asinhas ou lacinhos?"

Todos imaginaram a cena, e caíram na gargalhada. 

Tomoyo foi a primeira a se recuperar, e com expressão séria encarou a amiga.

"O que você faz é muito perigoso Sakura."

"É sim." – Sakura não mentiria para a amiga. – "Mas também é muito importante. E além do mais eu tenho minhas cartas para me proteger."

Dois pares de olhos voltaram-se para ela. 

"Então por que você está toda machucada hoje?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

Os mesmos dois pares de olhos intensificaram-se em sua direção, esperando sua resposta. Sakura fez que não percebeu.

"Hoje eu acabei esquecendo as Cartas, e quando estava voltando para buscá-las, tive um probleminha. Na verdade, dois."

"Katsu Kuroki está envolvido nesse problema?" – perguntou Eriol, que até esse momento tinha se mantido em silêncio.

"Talvez." – ela respondeu. Não sabia exatamente até onde poderia ir com os amigos, lançou um olhar de ajuda ao irmão.

"Katsu Kuroki está sendo investigado, não tínhamos nada concreto até a noite da festa. Sakura conseguiu algumas evidências que talvez nos leve ao desaparecimento de algumas crianças." – disse Touya.

"Por isso eu gostaria de pedir aos dois para se manterem longe dele por um tempo. Aliás, como vocês se conheceram?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Kuroki é benfeitor de muitas Instituições carentes, e nos encontramos algumas vezes em festas beneficentes, você sabe que minha mãe sempre contribuiu não é Sakura?"

"Sim. Mas eu me pergunto se foi coincidência vocês estarem na festa na casa dele."

"Acredito que não." - disse Eriol. – "Foi ele mesmo que nos ligou, e devo dizer que foi muito insistente, de uma maneira discreta, é claro, mas percebi pelo seu tom que a nossa presença seria muito importante."

"Então ele sabe mesmo." – concluiu Sakura.

"Isso é ruim?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

"Não temos mais o elemento surpresa, e o que aconteceu de manhã pode ter sido a mando dele."

"Você ainda não disse o que houve de manhã." – Tomoyo sabia ser persistente.

"Ela fez a estupidez de sair de casa sem as Cartas." – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Syaoran, que depois do susto de ver Sakura toda machucada, alimentava uma raiva cega por Kuroki, como ele não estava ali para ser saco de pancada, seu alvo foi Sakura, em quem descarregou com palavras nada gentis.

"Oras, cale a boca."

"Lá vamos nós de novo." – disse Touya baixinho.

"Eu achei que agora você sendo mais experiente seria também mais esperta, mas continua a mesma tapada de antes." – continuou Syaoran

"Tapada é a senhora sua mãe." – disse Sakura em tom baixo mas feroz.

"Não envolve a minha mãe nisso. Sua mal educada."

"Olha aqui seu arrogante, idiota, eu me arranjei muito bem sem as cartas, bati..." – ele a cortou.

"Ah, se arranjou muito bem mesmo, você por acaso já se olhou no espelho?" 

"...em dois caras sem a ajuda de ninguém. O que você queria que eu fizesse?" – ela continuou.

"Que tal correr? Você pensou nisso em vez de dar uma de Rambo de saias?" 

"Eu nunca corro de uma briga." – ela rosnou.

"Pessoal... "- tentou interromper Tomoyo, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

"Mas é claro que você nunca corre, quer dar uma de poderosa, brigar com dois brutamontes do tamanho de um armário."

Sakura já estava se levantando para mostrar a ele quem era a poderosa.

"Sakura, você tem que ficar deitada, o médico..." – Touya tentou impedi-la, mas ultimamente ela fazia o que queria.

Ela se aproximou de Syaoran e apontando o dedo indicador em seu peito esbravejou:

"Eu não dou uma de poderosa, e se eu briguei com os dois armários é por que sabia que podia com eles. Eu estou inteira, não estou? E posso acabar com você só com uma das mãos, e quer saber, sem as cartas. Você não é tão bom assim." – Sakura lançou o desafio.

E Syaoran não se fez de cavalheiro, aceitou.

"Feito."

"Você estão malucos? Esqueceram que estamos nisso juntos? Parem de brigar como duas crianças birrentas. Eu já estou cansado disso. Ou vocês dois se acertam ou eu os deixo trancados num quarto. Mas o que é que eu estou dizendo? Vocês acabam com a minha sanidade." – falou Touya.

Sakura e Syaoran ainda se olhavam como dois combatentes. A raiva dele se esvaíra no momento que ele vira que tinha passado dos limites, quando ela se levantara do sofá e caminhara em sua direção. Tinha certeza que ela só estava em pé por muita força de vontade, admirava-a por isso, e não resistiu em sorrir. Mas Sakura viu o sorriso como um gesto de ironia. 

"Assim que pegarmos Kuroki, Li." – ela falou colocando ênfase em Li e apertou ainda mais o dedo no peito dele.

Virou-se dando-lhe as costas e sentiu uma tontura, segurou-se no encosto do sofá ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-o pegando-a pelo braço, o arrepio que correu por sua espinha não tinha nada a ver com as dores que sentia pelo corpo, e ele percebeu isso, dando mais um sorriso. Ela puxou o braço com força, quase caindo do outro lado da sala, e sentou-se pesadamente no sofá.

"Nossa." – disse Tomoyo espantada com a briga dos dois amigos. – "Achei que vocês estavam numa boa, mas parece que me enganei."

"Quem está numa boa?" – Sakura perguntou ainda fervendo de raiva e mais alguma coisa que não queria nomear.

Eriol, apenas sorriu pensando que naquela briga havia muito mais coisas envolvidas.

Continua

N.A.: Oi pessoal! Antes de eu comentar sobre o capítulo, um aviso importante:

****

A Fic Os Feiticeiros 3, da Kath Klein, só será atualizado na Segunda-feira, como alguns de vocês sabem, a Kath está se formando e esse final de semana será um tanto quanto tumultuado, ela pede paciência que logo lança mais um super capítulo, p falar a verdade ela n disse nada disso, mas como revisora, editora, guarda-costas, psicóloga....e sei lá mais o quê, eu acrescentei algumas coisinhas.....hihihihihi

Agora vamos ao Sem Barreiras......adorei esse capítulo....ehehehe.....pretensiosa...mas é verdade...achei que a Sakura foi ótima, tanto na briga como enfrentando o Syaoran.

O próximo capítulo também está muito legal, Syaoran e Touya lutando lado a lado.....Não percam!!!!

Agradecimentos:-

****

Marjarie, eu acredito que agora nos capítulos finais estarão um pouco maiores, acho que só o último eu mantive a média dos outros. Ah, quanto a Sakura dar uma bela surra no Kuroki....hihihihihi....aguarde.....

****

Diana, o Eriol já nem aparece mais, por isso não se preocupe com a Tomoyo, eles só voltam um pouquinho no final, eles não tiveram muita vez nessa história simplesmente pq acabei esquecendo dos dois....ahahahah...valeu pelos elogios.

****

Dallyla, esse vilão é terrível mesmo. E agora, ficou com mais pena da Sakura ou não?....eheheheh

****

Lally, hihihih....eu acho que o Inu está te deixando louquinha.....ahahah..... vê se lê o capítulo anterior, senão vou começar a fazer resumos p vc.

****

Nina, espero que as suas férias estejam ótimas. Sabe que realmente essa história está lembrando outra?...ahahah....boa....acho que ainda escrevo a outra com SeS como protagonistas. Ei, tirar todos os órgão do Kuroki é uma excelente idéia...eheheh....e não precisa agradecer por nada.

****

Yoru, não precisa pedir desculpas, que é isso.... eu juro que não cobro... ahahah.... sério.... Bom, quanto às crianças.... já passou tanto tempo né? Boa coisa não vem por aí. Que bom que vc está ansiosa, eu tenho que dizer que nos capítulos finais até eu fiquei ansiosa p saber como terminaria...hihihih......

****

Miaka, quanto ao seu pedido, vamos fazer o seguinte, quando essa fic terminar se vc n gostar do que eu fiz com o Kuroki, vc pega ele e faz o que quiser.....eheheheh.... Os erros de Harry Potter? Tipo, às vezes quando alguém vai chamar o Harry, estava escrito Arry.....sei lá, pode até ser uma diminuição do nome dele, ou então p nos acostumarmos a falar o A mais aberto, pq aqui nós pronunciamos Herry, não é mesmo? E o certo é com o A....em outros casos traduziram o não, como nam.....e tem mais alguns errinhos, quando eu ler de novo, vou anotar.

****

DarkAngel, tudo bem, e com vc? Machuquei a Sakura mais um pouquinho.... ehehehe... coitada.... Eu não sei de onde o Kuroki saiu, ele é terrível mesmo....

****

Erika, legal que vc gostou do capítulo anterior, realmente essa Sakurinha é muito boa.... ainda mais tendo esse Deus grego p cuidar dela....

****

Dani, valeu pelos elogios, nossa fico muito contente por vc estar gostando. Kuroki sem comentários mesmo, acho que nem eu consigo arrumar mais nomes feios p xingar ele... eheheheh... Também gosto dessa Sakura mais decidida.

****

Rafa, menina, não desiste da sua fic não, que é isso.... a minha primeira história era uma melação pura, ainda que eu goste dela, mas olha é tudo questão de prática e boas idéias, continua a escrever que vai ficar ótimo. É claro que eu lembrava de vc Rafa....se bem que aquele nick tá meio maluco né?...eheheheh

****

PattyFeliz, também acho que agora as cenas de ação serão melhores, mesmo pq estamos perto do fim....oba..... Harry Potter, putz, eu até tentei esperar, pq já tinha lido pela net, mas quem disse que eu consegui?.....eheheheh

****

Patty, bem vinda de volta ao mundo virtual amiga, vc fez a maior falta, e até o blogg sentiu.... ahahah... o sacana não me deixou postar por dois dias, eu disse que ele estava com saudades de vc.....

****

Thais, tomara que vc tenha ido super bem no vestiba, vou ficar torcendo, depois conta p gente qdo souber que passou (viu o pensamento positivo?).... Ah sim, vilões são criados especialmente p gente xingar, e dos nomes mais feios que vc encontrar...eheheheh...Se eu sou fã de HP? Acho que fã é pouco, sou obcecada....ainda mais qdo sai livro ou filme novo....seu namorado também tem ciúmes? Eheheh....meu marido tem também, ele que fala que eu fico obcecada....e o duro é que fico mesmo....Não falou demais não, fique a vontade p mandar reviews kilométricos, tá liberado...eheheh....

Gente, muito obrigada pelas palavras gentis, pelos elogios, por estarem gostando da história, por baterem papo comigo sobre a fic, sobre HP, por estarem aí lendo isso....eheheh.....

Falando em HP, se alguém quiser a história, manda um e-mail p mim, eu tenho os capítulos salvos no PC, meio mal traduzido, mas dá p ler na boa.

****

Patty, eu agradeci só no primeiro capítulo, mas valeu de montão por ter revisado a história toda p mim...aí gente, eu também tenho revisora....eheheh....

****

Andy, que vc tenha uma ótima folga, descansa bastante, e parabéns à nova Universitária.

****

Kath, que a sua formatura seja linda, maravilhosa, pois vc merece por todo esforço que fez e faz, p chegar onde está, vc ainda vai longe amiga, e estamos aqui torcendo por vc.

****

Cá, parabéns por vc estar conseguindo chegar onde mais quer, força aí amiga que a luta está apenas começando.

Pessoal, muito obrigada a todos vcs por fazerem parte da minha história, apesar de nos conhecermos apenas virtualmente, vcs todos já fazem da parte da minha vida e do meu crescimento, seja como autora de fics ou como pessoa, quer dizer, como pessoa eu não devo ter crescido muito pq continuo bem criança, mas se cresci vcs devem ter ajudado....hihihihi.....

Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal, e já que não posso presentear a cada um de vocês, deixo-os com esta mensagem:- 

****

O meu presente tem 7 letras ... 

Difícil de encontrar ,   
ele dura uma vida inteira. 

É feito de emoção,   
carinho e alegria. 

Tem o som dos risos   
e o brilho das estrelas. 

Ninguém consegue   
viver sem ele... 

****

AMIZADE ! 

Este é o presente que   
eu quero dar a você. 

Tenho a certeza de   
que vai durar para sempre ! 

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	12. Capítulo 12

****

Capítulo 12

Alguns dias se passaram depois dessa conversa, e Eriol, Tomoyo e os filhos, partiram para a Inglaterra a pedido de Sakura até esse caso terminar, ela não queria se preocupar com os amigos.

Seus ferimentos já estavam quase curados, apenas algumas manchas roxas pelo corpo, e o corte na lateral costurado de novo. 

Nesse meio tempo Kuroki havia ligado e sem deixar transparecer nada, havia convidado-a para ir à inauguração da nova ala hospitalar. Touya havia proibido-a de ir, mas como ainda não tinham o mais leve indício de onde as crianças poderiam se encontrar, ela concordara em acompanhar Kuroki, o irmão ficara possesso, mas acabara aceitando a situação.

Sakura estava indo em direção à garagem para uma reunião na agência, Touya e Yukito, já tinham saído, e ela iria com Syaoran, mas como ainda estava com raiva dele saiu do apartamento sem esperá-lo, esse foi seu erro, de novo. Ultimamente estava ficando expert em fazer besteiras, mas nunca admitiria isso a ninguém. 

Estava abrindo a porta do carro quando sentiu uma mão agarrá-la pelo pescoço, tentou pisar no pé de seu agressor, ao mesmo tempo que segurava seu braço tentando afastá-lo, mas foi impossível pois ele imprensou-a de encontro à lateral do carro, nem gritar ou pedir ajuda a uma das Cartas ela conseguiu, sua vista já estava escurecendo devido à falta de ar.

"Ele não a quer morta, seu idiota." – disse uma voz, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura sentia uma picada no pescoço, em segundos tudo ficou escuro.

"Eu vou matá-la quando a encontrar. Pegá-la pelo seu lindo pescoço e torcer até ela dizer que nunca mais sairá sozinha." – dizia Syaoran enquanto o elevador levava-o em direção à garagem. 

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, a princípio ele não viu nada, mas o barulho de uma porta batendo e a arrancada de pneus no chão o fez ficar alerta, correu em direção ao carro de Sakura, rezando para que ela já tivesse ido, pois não sentia sua presença, viu o carro, mas nada de Sakura, aproximou-se e pegou algo do chão, as chaves dela, correu até a porta da garagem, mas já era tarde, alguém tinha levado sua flor. Mas por que ela não gritara ou pedira ajuda às cartas? Isso só podia significar uma coisa, ela estava inconsciente.

"Droga!"

Pegou o celular e ligou rapidamente para Touya.

"Eu vou até a casa dele." – disse Syaoran andando de um lado para outro.

"E vai dizer o quê? 'Olá, Sr. Kuroki, eu perdi a Sakura, por acaso ela está aqui?' Convenhamos Syaoran. Por mais que eu tenha vontade de fazer exatamente isso, não podemos." – disse Touya. 

"O que você quer que eu faça então? Fique aqui de braços cruzados, esperando..." - ele não completou o pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça, era sinistro demais pensar no que Kuroki faria a Sakura.

"Não pense besteiras, eu proíbo você de pensar qualquer crueldade. Você está me ouvindo Syaoran?" – perguntou Touya tão nervoso quanto Syaoran.

"Estou." – ele respondeu depois de algum tempo.

"Isso. Vamos manter a calma e pensar com cuidado. Kuroki não pode ter levado Sakura até sua casa, seria muito óbvio." – Touya tentava manter o controle, desespero nesse momento não adiantaria nada.

"Então onde?"

Nisso entra Yukito na sala.

"Aqui está uma lista de todos os imóveis de Kuroki, as participações em empresas, onde ele se embrenhou nesses últimos anos aqui no Japão, só temos que estudar qual desses lugares seria o melhor esconderijo."

"E o informante de Sakura?" – perguntou de repente Syaoran.

"O que tem ele?"

"Oras foi ele quem deu a dica de Kuroki, pode ser que saiba mais alguma coisa."

"Eu nunca o vi, só sei seu nome, Taiju, ela o encontrava em uma Sauna."

"Qual?" – perguntou Syaoran. 

Touya e Syaoran pararam em frente à Sauna Dragão Dourado, uma construção no estilo mais tradicional japonês, ali dentro encontravam-se os maiores prazeres tipicamente masculinos. Entraram e se viram em uma ampla sala, com estofados vermelhos e detalhes dourados, no teto um candelabro dourado com pingentes de cristais, abajures vermelhos com frisos dourados, estrategicamente colocados em mesas de cantos, davam um ar místico ao lugar, dois vasos negros com altos bambus ladeavam um enorme painel onde se via um dragão dourado em uma dança sinuosa. Syaoran e até mesmo Touya meio que ficaram boquiabertos com a opulência do lugar. Afinal a sauna não localizava-se em um dos bairros mais bem freqüentados da cidade.

"A Sakura vinha aqui?" – perguntou um incrédulo Touya.

"Você a deixa solta demais." – enfezou-se Syaoran.

Chegaram até um balcão onde uma bonita mulher os recepcionou sorrindo.

"Estamos procurando um homem, seu nome é Taiju." – disse Syaoran sem ao menos esperar que ela dissesse algo.

"Sinto muito senhor, nós temos como regra manter a privacidade de nossos clientes."

"Não estou nem aí para as suas regras..." – começou Syaoran, sem um pingo de delicadeza.

"Desculpe meu amigo, senhorita." – disse Touya, empurrando Syaoran para o lado. – "Ele ainda não aprendeu a sutileza de ser bem educado." – e olhou para Syaoran impedindo-o de continuar a falar. – "Nós somos amigos de Taiju e ele nos indicou o Dragão Dourado como um excelente lugar para relaxarmos, como pode ver, meu amigo está mais que estressado."

Syaoran bufou pedindo aos céus paciência para agüentar o papo furado de Touya.

"Então vocês vão querer os nosso serviços? Uma massagem com óleos aromatizados, talvez? Nossas meninas estão entre as melhores, dizem que elas possuem mãos de fadas." – disse a recepcionista sorrindo diante daquele homem alto de cabelos negros e sorriso brincalhão.

"Uma massagem seria perfeita, para nós dois." 

"Você é um idiota." – resmungou Syaoran baixinho.

"Estamos aqui dentro não é mesmo?"

"Desfilando como dois patos, se formos pegos não haverá o mínimo de dignidade, pois deixamos nossas roupas na entrada."

"Não confia mais na sua força de guerreiro? Estou pasmo." – ironizou Touya.

"E agora, sabichão? Como vamos encontrar o tal Taiju?"

"Sakura disse que ele adorava massagens, e sempre escolhia a garota mais bonita. Vamos ver se encontramos alguma por aí."

Chegaram a um amplo salão com várias poltronas dispostas a oferecer conforto aos clientes. Ao lado de algumas podiam se ver mesas com chávenas contendo chá, alguns jornais ou revistas, em um canto mais afastado um enorme Home Teather distraía mais alguns homens. Outros clientes apenas desfrutavam placidamente a massagem de algumas das moças. As mulheres, todas lindas, vestiam curtos quimonos, e os homens alguns com roupões curtos, e outros apenas de toalha, como Syaoran e Touya, desfilavam pelo lugar. 

Os dois dividiram-se e andando inocentemente procuravam alguém que poderia minimamente ser o tal Taiju, pois não sabiam sua aparência. Touya passou por um pórtico que levou-o a um corredor com várias portas fechadas, imaginou que ali talvez se fizessem as tais massagens com óleos aromáticos, talvez em outra ocasião ele até voltasse ali para desfrutar de tais prazeres, pensou sorrindo. Ele entrava cumprimentando os homens deitados nas camas e chamando-os por Taiju, quando eles diziam que ele se enganara, ele pedia desculpas e saía. Syaoran como sempre era mais direto.

"Você é Taiju?" – e saía resmungando quando recebia uma negativa.

Até que em uma das salas, a resposta mudou.

"E quem quer saber?" – perguntou o homem.

Ele estava deitado de bruços, com uma bela mulher a lhe massagear as costas, nem ergueu a cabeça para falar.

"Saia." – disse Syaoran à moça.

"Mas o que significa isso?" – disse o homem levantando-se, enrolado em uma toalha.

Deu de cara com um Syaoran de expressão fechada e braços cruzados, deixando à mostra seus poderosos músculos. Ficou sem palavras. O que aquele chinês queria com ele?

"Katsu Kuroki." 

Essa não, de novo? Já não bastava a garota? Ele ainda entraria numa fria.

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando." – tentou disfarçar, mas seus olhos desviaram-se do homem a sua frente.

Syaoran suspirou. Ele não queria ser violento, mas sua paciência estava no limite. Pegou o pequeno homem pelo pescoço tirando-o da cama e ergueu-o a alguns centímetros do chão.

"Você sabe sim de quem eu estou falando, e vai responder tudo o que eu perguntar."

Taiju tinha os olhos arregalados de medo, e o máximo que conseguiu devido a sua posição, foi fazer um leve aceno com a cabeça concordando. Syaoran então soltou-o. Ele tossiu, passando a mão na garganta.

"Nossa, você me lembrou de uma garota que conheço, apesar de ela ser bem mais bonita." 

Taiju não soube o que tinha dito, mas se fosse possível a expressão do chinês ficou ainda mais carregada. Resolveu dizer o que aquele cara queria ouvir.

"Olha só, a única coisa que sei desse cara, é que ele andava se metendo a ser benfeitor de orfanatos, hospitais e outras coisas assim, envolvendo crianças. É tudo que sei."

"Que lugar ele pode usar como esconderijo?"

"A casa dele."

"Além da casa dele."

"Eu não sei."

Syaoran aproximou-se de novo do homem.

"Espera, espera. Talvez o novo hospital."

"Por que lá?" – pergunta Syaoran desconfiado. Esse pequeno ser sabia mais do que falava.

"Devido às coisas que ele anda aprontando."

"Que seria?" 

"Não fui eu que te contei, mas..." - e abaixou o tom de voz. – "Dizem por aí, que se você anda precisando de um rim novo, ou se bebeu muito e acabou com seu fígado, ele encontra uns novinhos e limpos, você entende o que quero dizer, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, eu entendo sim. E por que você não disse isso à garota que veio aqui a algumas semanas."

"Ah, isso era por que eu ainda não sabia. Depois que ela esteve aqui, eu até pensei em tirar umas férias, mas aí resolvi sair atrás de mais alguns dados, esperei que ela voltasse, mas não apareceu. Você é amigo dela? Sabe, ela tem um método bem parecido com o seu de obter informações." – disse Taiju com um leve sorriso.

Syaoran ia dizer alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta de repente. Touya entrou rapidamente encostando a porta, deixando apenas uma fresta de alguns centímetros.

"Problemas." – disse sem se virar, olhando pela abertura.

"Quem é esse?" – perguntou Taiju.

Syaoran não fez conta do informante. Aproximou-se de Touya, olhando por cima da cabeça dele o que lhe chamava a atenção, viu alguns homens andando pelo lugar, apesar deles estarem de robe como todos na sauna, pelas suas expressões estavam procurando alguma coisa. Taiju? Com certeza. Aparentemente o homenzinho tinha feito perguntas às pessoas erradas e fora delatado.

"Quantos são?" – perguntou Syaoran.

"Três para cada um. Você dá conta?" – Touya provocou-o, rindo ironicamente.

"Eu me garanto. E você?" – retrucou Syaoran, afastando-se da porta e indo para o lado de Taiju. – "Vamos." – disse pegando o informante pelo braço.

"Aonde?" – ele perguntou, meio receoso.

"Você pode ficar aqui e esperar os homens de Kuroki, ou pode vir conosco e manter sua vida."

"Os homens de Kuroki? Aqui?" – deu um grito meio esganiçado, olhando para os lados, procurando uma via de escape. – "Eu sabia que ela iria me meter em encrenca, eu disse a mim mesmo 'Taiju, a garota é linda, mas ela tem problema escrito na testa'." – e continuou em sua arenga, provocando uma troca de olhares e sorrisos furtivos entre Touya e Syaoran. 

"Como vamos fazer? Sair como se não fosse conosco?" – perguntou Syaoran.

"Quer mesmo leva-lo?" – Touya falou olhando para o homem que não parava de resmungar.

"Você acha que Sakura o deixaria aqui?"

Os dois olharam o homem e encararam-se.

"Não." – disseram ambos juntos negando com a cabeça.

Saíram ladeando o informante, tentaram passar pelo amplo salão, mas somente conseguiram chegar até a metade, quando foram barrados por quatro, dos seis homens que Touya disse que viu, todos de aspecto feroz, e com olhares que indicavam que estavam prontos para qualquer coisa. Teriam que ficar atentos.

"Com licença, nós já estávamos de saída." – disse Touya indo em direção a eles tentando passar, mas foi barrado por um dos que estavam na lateral.

"Acho que vocês não irão a lugar algum. A não ser que deixem o pequenino para trás." – disse o maior dos homens, aparentemente o líder, apontando para Taiju.

Taiju literalmente tremeu e aproximou-se mais de Syaoran.

"Ah, eu sinto muito, mas nosso amigo terá que vir conosco, você entende, ele está nos devendo. Não é mesmo Li?" - disse Touya, mas sem se virar na direção dele, continuava fitando os homens a sua frente.

"É." – respondeu Syaoran, atento ao menor dos movimentos.

Pelo canto do olho pode notar a movimentação dos fregueses da sauna, todos se distanciando, pelo jeito eles não sairiam tão logo dali.

"Viu só? Agora que tal sair do caminho? Assim nós também tomaremos o nosso." – continuou Touya, com um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos.

"Acho que não." – disse o porta-voz do grupo.

Touya esperava o golpe do líder, mas ele veio pela sua direita, foi rápido em se abaixar pegando apenas de raspão na cabeça, abaixado mesmo deu um poderoso soco no estômago de seu atacante, enquanto se erguia com o punho levantado em direção ao queixo dele, o homem desabou, no chão. Um a menos.

Syaoran viu uma perna voando na sua direção, e rapidamente empurrou Taiju para o chão enquanto segurava o pé que parou a centímetros de seu rosto. Mas não conseguiu aparar outro homem que atacou-o chutando-o no peito, foi empurrado e seguro pelo pescoço por um dos bandidos, ele se apoiou no cara, erguendo as duas pernas, e chutou dois atacantes que se aproximavam no peito, com o impulso jogou o que segurava-o por trás, para o chão, caindo por cima dele deu-lhe uma violenta cotovelada no rosto, colocando-o para dormir.

Touya do outro lado da sala é empurrado e cai em cima de um apoio para os pés que estava em frente a uma das poltronas, dá uma cambalhota por cima, não sabendo como sua toalha conseguiu manter-se no lugar, e empurrou o apoio com os pés acertando a perna do homem que estava atrás dele derrubando-o. Ergueu-se lutando contra dois homens ao mesmo tempo, defendendo-se com ambos os braços, mas um chute acertou-o no estômago derrubando-o em cima de uma poltrona, sentado chutou seu adversário na barriga com ambos os pés, mas é seguro por trás pelo pescoço, por outro atacante, Syaoran vendo-o em dificuldades joga para ele um vaso que estava em cima de uma mesinha, Touya mais que ágil pega-o batendo para trás e acertando a cabeça do homem. 

Syaoran continua lutando contra dois dos bandidos, apara um golpe com a mão direita e chuta a barriga do outro com a perna esquerda, enquanto vira o braço esquerdo dando um soco no primeiro, abaixa-se para evitar outro golpe do segundo homem, rodando sobre si mesmo para acertar outro golpe no primeiro.

"Eles não vão parar mais de vir?" – gritou Touya enquanto um dos bandidos ergue-o pela barriga batendo-o de costas contra a parede, ele juntou as mãos, acima do homem, e acertou-o com tudo no pescoço, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, Touya apoia as mãos nas costas do bandido e pula por cima dele, mas o homem já se levantava pronto para continuar a briga e acaba recebendo de Touya um chute na barriga, derrubando-o, mas antes que desse um passo outro bandido acertou-lhe o rosto com um soco, lançando sua cabeça para trás, passou uma rasteira em Touya derrubando-o, enquanto ele está caído atordoado com o golpe, um dos bandidos aproxima-se dele por trás com um dos vasos de bambu para quebrar em sua cabeça, Syaoran vê o amigo em apuros e corre para socorrê-lo puxando-o pelos pés, Touya olha-o agradecido e ergue-se de um salto, distribuindo socos pela esquerda e direita.

Syaoran na distração em ajudar Touya é preso por trás, e empurrado em direção a um balcão, ele força o corpo para trás, e com um impulso com os pés no balcão, apoia-se no homem que lhe segurava chutando o rosto de um agressor que se aproximava, com outro impulso para frente derruba o que estava prendendo-o.

Syaoran dá uns passos para trás e fica costas com costas com Touya, os dois de punhos erguidos prontos para derrubar qualquer um que se atrevesse a se aproximar, dois mais teimosos não resistem ao desafio, e Touya e Li ao mesmo tempo dão um soco em cada um dos atacantes, chutando ambos ao mesmo tempo em uma perfeita sincronia, e derrubam os últimos dos bandidos. 

Os dois encaram-se, animados pela vitória, e ambos erguem as mãos ao mesmo tempo, batendo-as no alto, quando se dão conta do que estavam fazendo. Divertindo-se. E juntos.

Os dois, depois de deixarem Taiju sob proteção, chegam à agência rindo como dois idiotas, por terem acabado com vários brutamontes, nem pareciam que no início de sua história ambos se davam tão mal. 

"Ainda bem que a toalha não caiu." – dizia Touya rindo.

Syaoran mais contido, apenas sorriu.

Yukito olhava-os machucados, com várias escoriações pelo rosto, mas por incrível que pareça, as roupas estavam intactas.

"Pelo jeito o vendaval que os atingiu resolveu deixar as roupas inteiras, não é mesmo?" – brincou Yuki.

Os dois caíram na risada, e contaram da briga na sauna, e que as roupas estavam limpas pois eles estavam apenas de toalha.

Touya já foi entrando em sua sala pedindo a Yuki para providenciar os nomes dos hospitais em que Kuroki já foi benfeitor.

Nisso se ouve uma batida na porta. Uma bonita mulher de uns 24 anos, cabelos cacheados acima do ombro, de um tom castanho com reflexos acobreados, olhos castanhos e pele clara mais parecendo marfim, entrou na sala estendendo alguns papéis a Touya.

"Com licença. Tenho aqui uma lista das instituições em que Kuroki contribuiu nesses anos todos, talvez possa ajudá-los." 

"Você adivinhou exatamente o que o Touya acabou de pedir, Katrina." – disse Yuki, sorrindo à bonita agente.

A moça enrubesceu com o elogio e acabou derrubando todos os papéis no chão, olhou para Touya esperando algum comentário sarcástico. Mas ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça como quem diz, "atrapalhada". Ela abaixou-se para pegar os papéis morta de vergonha, por sempre se mostrar estabanada na presença de seu chefe, Yukito ajudou-a sorrindo com simpatia.

"Eu ainda duvido que a dica de Taiju seja válida. Como Kuroki poderia esconder as crianças no hospital e ninguém ver?" – falou Touya, um pouco irritado.

"A nova ala do hospital está vazia senhor. Inclusive a inauguração é nessa Sexta-feira." – a agente falou antes que pudesse se conter.

"Obrigado Katrina, fez um ótimo trabalho." – disse Yukito, dando um leve sorriso.

"Não há de quê Yukito." – ela falou educadamente sorrindo para o homem de cabelos cinzentos, tão gentil, enquanto lançava mais um olhar esnobe a seu chefe grosseiro.

"Não há de quê Yukito." – imitou Touya. – "Como você agüenta a Srta. nariz empinado?" 

"Qual é Touya, Katrina é uma excelente agente, só você não percebeu isso."

"Deixa quieto Yuki, temos coisas mais importantes no momento. O que você acha Syaoran?" – ele perguntou ao chinês que não dissera nada.

"Eu vou até o hospital. Algo me diz que é ali que ela está."

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos, sentia-se atordoada, com a boca seca parecendo que tinha engolido algodão, e uma leve dor no pescoço, trouxe-lhe a lembrança de que fora pega na garagem do prédio. Droga, por que ela era tão teimosa? Agora não adiantava se lamentar o mal já estava feito.

Levantou-se devagar tentando ajustar os olhos à penumbra, quando ouviu um leve som a sua esquerda, ficou estática esperando algum tipo de ataque, quando ouviu sussurros. Sussurros? Procurou lentamente em seu bolso, para ver se as cartas ainda estavam ali, nada, alguém deve tê-las pego. Vasculhou o ambiente tateando a parede com a mão em busca do interruptor, quando encontrou-o acendeu, piscando os olhos ante a súbita claridade e o que viu diante de si, deixou-a de boca aberta.

Continua

N.A.: Olá pessoal, vcs já imaginaram Syaoran e Touya apenas de toalha lutando?...aiai....eu já.... nossa......

Bom, se alguém notou alguma semelhança nessa cena da Sauna com uma do filme A Hora do Rush 2, é pq foi totalmente inspirada nela. Até alguns golpes eu tentei descrever, é um pouco complicado, mas eu tentei....

Prestaram atenção na agente Katrina Kérria? Ela terá uma grande participação em Sem Barreiras parte 3.... eheheheh.......Ela é meio estabanada, mas acredito que vcs irão adora-la....... Eu particularmente tenho uma carinho muito especial por essa personagem..... Ela me rende boas risadas.....

No próximo capítulo Sakura cara a cara com ninguém menos que Kuroki....eu não ia avisar, mas estou com dó de alguns computadores, então se preparem, é de dar vontade de pegar o Kuroki pelo pescoço e ficar batendo a cabeça dele na parede.......

Grandes acontecimentos nos capítulos finais dessa história, eu se fosse vcs não perderia por nada......hihihihi....

Comentários:-

****

Danizinha, eu acho que a Sakura n foi cabeçuda por esquecer as cartas no capítulo anterior, foi um lapso, como qualquer um de nós comete, e além do mais ela lembrou-se antes de sair, e como vc disse deu tudo certo, isso no capítulo anterior, é claro, pq nesse....Ah sim, a aposta dos dois.....mais p frente....Espero que vc tenha feito uma ótima viagem e se divertido p caramba.

****

Mari G. Potter, ei que bom vc ter voltado, aproveita bastante as férias. Sakura na TPM seria uma tragédia mesmo...eheheh...se eu gosto de Harry Potter? Ultimamente eu ando obcecada...eheheheh.... já comecei a ler o livro de novo, pela terceira vez...ahahahah

****

Diana, acho que a partir de agora não terá muito romance, estamos quase encerrando....Não quero te matar não, pela falta da entrevista, eu e a Patty decidimos que voltaremos a esse projeto depois do Ano Novo.....fica tranqüila.

****

Yoru, eu não diria que o Eriol percebeu algum fator oculto, diria mais que ele já está sabendo como esses dois irão acabar....eheheheh...Putz, sabe que eu estou começando a ficar ansiosa de novo com a reação de vcs pelo que vou fazer com o Kuroki? Quando eu escrevi imaginei-as chocadas, depois como todo mundo odiou o vilão, eu aliviei, agora estou achando que devo ter pegado leve....eheheheh......mas vou manter......

****

Miaka, ah mas o Li já tinha cuidado dela na noite anterior, está querendo demais....ehehehe.....acho que n teremos muito mais consolo na história....eheheheh

****

DarkAngel, valeu pelos elogios, também gostei dessa briguinha....me baseei numa disputa de vôlei que tivemos uma vez contra os meninos....ahahaha.....o desafio foi mais ou menos daquele jeito....eu n tenho MSN, só ICQ, mas me manda um e-mail, OK? E que legal que vc está curtindo a fic, fico feliz.

****

Lally, acho que vai valer a pena ver a briga....eu gostei dela.... Essa tirada da Sakura é a minha preferida, mas antes eu digo "Apesar do maior respeito que tenho pela sua mãe"......eheheheh

****

Erika, realmente, as brigas não são sérias, de ficar mágoas, quer dizer, espero que não....eu sou um pouco assim, esbravejo, falo alto, e aí depois de 5 minutos, nem sei pq eu estava brigando...eheheh....ah legal que vc gosta das cenas de ação, eu tento fazer da melhor forma possível.

****

Thais, eu acho que o Eriol tem um jeito todo sábio, que conhece os segredos do mundo...eheheh... Ah a Sakura chamando o Syaoran p briga, acho que ela colocou aí a vontade que está de dar uns bons socos nele desde que ele a deixou no hospital na China, na fic um.....hihihihih.....E aí? Gostou do Li e Touya nessa briga juntos?

****

Rafa, a Sakura foi ágil, e não forte....eheheh..... Que bom vc gostar das cenas de ação, eu também gosto....eheheheh

****

Patty, vc tem razão sobre o Touya e o Li, mas acho que no fundo um respeita o outro, e com o respeito está nascendo a amizade, mas nem de longe os dois deixarão de se provocar....hihihihi.....Ah sim, Rambo de saias escapou meio sem querer...eheheh...ai, me deixou sem graça com o finalzinho....hihihihi..... eu, cativante? Deixa disso....brilhante ainda vai.....ahahahah..... Patty, adoro vc, sabe disso né? Adoro nossos papos loucos sobre ferros e pássaros...ahahahah...... Ah! Falei da sua idéia do ferro/rádio p minha cunhada e ela adorou.....hihihihih......

Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos reviews, pelos e-mails, pelos papos, pelas ameaças de morte e tortura ao Kuroki....hihihihi.....é muito bom ler o que vcs escrevem, o que acham, o que especulam.....muito bom mesmo.... Espero que continuem acompanhando a história, e apreciando o que vou ainda aprontar com nosso trio de agentes secretos, e claro, com o vilão...argh.....

Talvez eu não poste na semana que vem, ainda estamos decidindo se viajamos ou não, aqui é uma dúvida cruel..... 

Quero desejar a todos vcs uma grande passagem de ano, com muito champanhe, muitos desejos, muito abraços e beijos.....

Que todos vcs sejam tão ou mais felizes do que em 2003.

Que seus caminhos se abram com facilidade e nunca com dificuldades, e se aparecer alguma pedra, chute-a de lado...... Tentem ser felizes, pessoal, tentem encontrar nos mínimos detalhes motivo p sorrir, e não fiquem tristes pelo final de mais um ano, curtam a vida e o que ela trouxer de melhor p vcs.

Pode até ser lugar comum, mas a vida é bela.....

Deixo p vcs em vez de uma mensagem, uma música do Jota Quest que diz bem o que esperamos..... 

****

Dias Melhores

Jota Quest
    
     Vivemos esperando Dias melhores
    Dias de Paz
    Dias a Mais
    Dias que não deixaremos para traz
    Vivemos esperando
    O dia em que seremos melhores
    Melhores no Amor
    Melhores na Dor
    Melhores em Tudo
    Vivemos esperando
    O dia em que seremos melhores
    para sempre
    Vivemos esperando
    Dias Melhores pra sempre
    Dias Melhores pra sempre
    

Beijos e abraços em cada um de vcs.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	13. Capítulo 13

****

Capítulo 13

As crianças! Ela havia encontrado as crianças. Quer dizer, não bem encontrado, mas o que importava? Elas estavam ali não é mesmo?

"Olá." – disse baixinho.

Dois pares de olhos encararam-na, um deles cheios de terror, e o outro parecendo pronto para pular em cima dela caso fizesse algum mal à menina amedrontada.

Sakura teria que ir devagar com ambas as crianças. Vagueou o olhar pela sala, procurando câmeras de vídeo, incrivelmente não encontrou nenhuma. Mas o que Kuroki pretendia afinal, colocando-a junto com as crianças seqüestradas? Pois agora já tinha certeza que estava frente a frente com Akemi Inoue. Isso não fazia o mínimo sentido. 

"Meu nome é Sakura. Vocês podem me dizer a quanto tempo estou aqui?" – ela perguntou devagar tentando aproximar-se, mas o garoto afastou-se com a menina. – "Não precisam ter medo de mim, não vou lhes fazer mal." 

"Afaste-se de nós." – rugiu o menino.

Sakura percebeu no fundo de seus olhos o pavor que ele tentava controlar, mas mesmo com medo faria de tudo para proteger a menina. Incrivelmente ela sorriu ante àquela atitude protetora, lembrava-lhe uma pessoa. Seu sorriso parece que conseguiu acalmar ao menos a menina, que sorriu de volta.

"Ela não é má Ryu." – Sakura ouviu o sussurro.

Aquele garoto deveria ser um dos meninos do orfanato. Mas, mesmo depois do que Akemi disse, ele ainda continuou alerta.

"Então, vocês podem me dizer a quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?" – ela perguntou de novo.

"Nós não sabemos, eles a trouxeram a pouco."

"Sei. Eles quem?"

"Dois caras."

"Só há vocês dois aqui?"

Arrependeu-se na hora de ter feito a pergunta, pois a menina começou a chorar. 

"O que houve querida? Alguém a machucou?" – perguntou Sakura aproximando-se de Akemi, que não se afastou, e sob o olhar atento de Ryu.

"Eles levaram a Keiko." – a garota disse soluçando. – "Ryu tentou impedi-los, mas eles o machucaram."

Sakura virou-se para o menino, olhando-o atentamente, viu que ele tinha uma das faces inchada, aproximou-se para toca-lo, mas ele virou o rosto. Parecia um bichinho assustado com medo de se machucar de novo, reflexo das agressões que sofrera. Ela precisaria de muita calma, com ele.

"E vocês sabem para onde levaram a Keiko?"

"Não. Não saímos daqui desde que nos trouxeram."

Sakura assentiu, e passeou o olhar de novo pela sala com mais calma, viu uma porta do lado esquerdo, que provavelmente seria a do banheiro, levantou-se indo naquela direção. Apenas os acessórios necessários e nenhuma janela. Não seria por ali que sairiam.

"O que vocês acham de sair daqui?" – ela perguntou às duas crianças.

Ela viu um par de olhos esperançosos e outro cheio de dúvidas.

"A não ser que você seja alguma super heroína, eu duvido que consiga derrubar essa porta."

Ela apenas sorriu ante o desafio do garoto. Teria que fazer algo grande para ele lhe depositar alguma confiança, se tivesse suas cartas, colocaria a porta abaixo, e o deixaria de boca aberta, mas como nesse momento isso era impossível, teria que usar de inteligência.

A sala não tinha nada, nem uma cadeira para servir de arma. Droga! Como será que o MacGyver sairia dessa? Ela não tinha ao menos um grampo nos cabelos, se bem que não adiantaria nada mesmo, a porta não tinha fechadura pelo lado de dentro. Lembrou-se de quando ficara presa no navio de Chang, pelo menos agora não estava machucada, apenas sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, efeito da droga que lhe injetaram, e tinha que considerar as crianças, não haveria tempo a perder, precisava encontrar um jeito de sair dali. Mas seus pensamentos foram abruptamente cortados quando a porta foi aberta, e por ela passou ninguém menos que Katsu Kuroki.

Sakura colocou-se à frente das crianças, e ficou encarando aquele homem, em seus olhos pode perceber toda a frieza que já antevira.

"Então resolveu acordar."

Ela ficou em silêncio, queria saber o que esse cretino pretendia.

"Não vai dizer nada? Nem um agradecimento por eu tê-la trazido até as crianças que você procurava? Oras, pensei que fosse mais educada, senhorita Kinomoto."

Isso a espantou. Então ele sabia quem ela era?

"Sim, eu sabia. Sabia seu nome, para quem você trabalha, sobre seus amigos, que você apenas se aproximou de mim por eu ser um suspeito no seqüestro de crianças." – ele disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. – "Você é transparente minha cara. Não digo que não tivesse sido perfeita em seu disfarce. Você foi. Uma mulher rica, sofisticada, e com um toque de inocência." – ele foi falando e se aproximando, até tocar em seu rosto. – "Mas eu tenho conhecimentos e influência suficientes para descobrir o que eu quiser. Só uma coisa me intriga, quem descobriu a passagem secreta em minha casa? Você não foi, pois ficou o tempo todo na festa, e nem aquele seu guarda costas chinês, Syaoran Li, não é mesmo? Ex assassino Lin. Interessante as suas amizades, Srta Kinomoto."

Sakura não respondeu o que ele queria saber, afastou-se daquele toque que lhe causava asco. Mas ele pegou-a pelo queixo apertando rudemente.

"Você conseguiu algo, onde nenhuma outra mulher obteve êxito, chamou a minha atenção, despertou o meu interesse." – ele falava enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela. – "Por isso eu resolvi lhe dar esse presente. Duas, das cinco crianças que você procurava." – seu rosto agora a centímetros do de Sakura. – "Você não acha que mereço um tipo de recompensa?" – e sem esperar a resposta, beijou-a.

Sakura se debateu para fugir do aperto de ferro dele, mas ele a segurava sem deixar brecha para um escape, até que ele soltou-a de repente, quase fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Ela limpou a boca com nojo, irritando-o.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros com força, e Sakura encarou-o sem medo, os olhos lançando chispas. 

"Você não limpou a boca da outra vez, até gostou."

Ela deu uma risada irônica, fazendo-o perder um pouco de sua confiança.

"Isso é por que você não viu que eu corri para o banheiro e lavei a boca com sabão." – falou dando risada, querendo irrita-lo mesmo.

Ele a empurrou para o lado e Sakura caiu perto das crianças.

"Pegue-as." – ele falou a um dos homens que o acompanhara.

"Não." – gritou Sakura.

Ela ergueu-se ficando na frente das crianças, deu um chute no estômago do homem que se aproximava, e foi segura por um outro, só que a raiva dava-lhe força, e ela conseguiu soltar um braço dando um cotovelada no homem.

"Segurem-na seus idiotas, é só uma garota." – gritou Kuroki.

Enquanto Sakura lutava com um, outro se aproximou dando-lhe um soco no rosto, ela viu estrelas, e não conseguiu evitar o chute que levou na barriga, dobrou-se ao meio caindo de joelhos, mas não se dava por vencida, ia se levantar, só que foi segura pelos dois braços que foram torcido por trás das costas.

Ryu tinha acertado a canela de um dos homens, mas quando pegaram Akemi ele viu que tinham perdido a batalha. 

"Tragam-nos." – disse Kuroki.

Eles saíram para o corredor e Sakura pode ver onde estavam. Em um hospital, através das portas abertas ela viu os quartos arrumados, mas vazios. Seria a nova ala do hospital que Kuroki disse que iria inaugurar? 

"Acho que você já se deu conta dos meus negócios, não é mesmo Sakura? Posso chamá-la assim?"

"Não."

Ele riu ao ouvir a resposta dela.

"Você pode se rebelar minha querida, mas no final eu vencerei. Eu sempre venço." – ele afirmou arrogante. – "Diga-me, você gosta de baralho ao ponto de andar com essas cartas no bolso?"

A pergunta a surpreendeu, e quando ela viu as Cartas nas mãos dele, teve um vislumbre de que nem tudo estava perdido.

"Mas elas são interessantes, não há números."

Sakura só ouvia, não se atreveria a dizer nada, para não levantar a menor suspeita, agora restava saber onde ele guardara sua chave.

"Você as quer de volta?" – ele estendeu as cartas, mas ela não fez movimento nenhum para pegar. – "Acho que vou guarda-las de lembrança do nosso breve envolvimento." – e colocou-as no bolso interno do smoking.

Ele guiou-os até uma sala com uma grande janela, do outro lado, duas mesas de operação com duas pessoas em cima, algumas enfermeiras e médicos, transitavam pela sala.

"Eu resolvi mostrar-lhe que o que eu faço, não é de maneira alguma errado Sakura. Eu salvo vidas." – e fez um aceno para um dos médicos do outro lado do vidro.

"Não." – Akemi falou num sussurro.

Sakura acompanhou o olhar da garota e viu uma menina de cabelos negros deitada em uma das macas, o lençol que a cobria sujo de sangue.

Na outra maca, um homem, já com uma certa idade era retirado da sala.

"Keiko." – gritou Akemi, mas foi segura por um dos homens.

Sakura virou-se para Kuroki, uma raiva cega tomando conta dela.

"Tire as crianças daqui." – ela disse baixinho.

"Eu acho que você não está e condições de fazer nenhuma exigência. Quem sabe se você suplicar." – ele disse olhando-a com ironia.

Sakura não se importava de se humilhar, depois o cretino pagaria com juros e correções tudo que estava fazendo.

"Por favor." – pediu o mais brandamente que conseguiu.

"Ora, mas você é mesmo muito boa. Acho que talvez eu deva aproveitar esse seu momento terno." – e dizendo isso aproximou-se dela.

Tocou-a no rosto a mão deslizando por sua face, passou por sua boca, contornando seus lábios, desceu pelo pescoço, chegando próximo ao seu decote, parou e encarou-a, seus olhos escuros pelo desejo que ele não conseguia esconder, mas encontrou nos olhos verdes o desafio a instiga-lo, a seguir adiante, ele sorriu e resolveu aceitar a aposta. Sakura agüentou o quanto pode, mas quando viu que ele desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua blusa e chegou próximo ao seu sutiã tocando sua pele por dentro da renda, foi o suficiente, ergueu o joelho para acertá-lo, iria esmagá-lo como uma barata, mas o homem que a segurava previu seu movimento e puxou-a para trás, e ela acertou apenas o ar.

"Vejo que você perdeu a sua docilidade." – ele disse com raiva. 

Raiva de si mesmo por ter se esquecido de que ela era o inimigo. Mas a mulher a sua frente fazia-o esquecer-se de tudo, a vontade que tinha era de atira-la no chão e fazê-la sua, mas esse não era o momento, queria que ela visse como ele agia, era como mostrar a ela até onde ia seu poder. O poder de vida e morte. De escolhas. De decidir quem vivia e quem morria. Ele adorava isso, sentia-se Deus. 

"Keiko." – sussurrava Akemi baixinho, chorando pela amiga que ela sabia, estava morta.

Ryu tentava chegar perto dela, mas um dos guardas segurava-o fortemente. Sakura viu medo em seus olhos, por ele e por Akemi, ele procurou-a com o olhar. E ela tentou transmitir segurança, uma segurança que de fato não sentia. Mas sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? 

Foi quando sentiu que Syaoran estava por perto, sentia sua presença mágica chegando cada vez mais próximo do prédio. Suas esperanças renasceram ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia sua magia fluindo por seu corpo, concentrou-se nas cartas, em seu poder, sua insígnia apareceu sob seus pés, e as cartas começaram a brilhar no bolso de Kuroki, ele ficou espantando com o que viu, não somente ele como os guardas que soltaram Sakura e as crianças afastando-se deles, Ryu rapidamente aproximou-se de Akemi para protegê-la.

As cartas de Sakura saíram voando de encontro à dona, ela sorriu pegando-as nas mãos.

Aproximou-se de Kuroki que olhava-a espantado, e estendeu a mão.

"A chave." – pediu simplesmente.

Ele olhou-a sem entender. 

"A chave que você pegou junto com as cartas."

"Essa coisinha aqui?" – ele perguntou pegando a pequena chave na mão. – "Quanto você a quer?" – ele disse já refeito da surpresa quanto ao que tinha visto. Não que ainda não estivesse espantado, mas não demonstraria isso a ela. Afinal ele era Katsu Kuroki, e não deixaria essa mulher engana-lo mais nenhuma vez. – "Venha pegar." – desafiou-a.

E Sakura aceitou o desafio, aproximou-se estendendo a mão, mas foi segura por ele, que puxou-a de encontro a seu peito.

"Que tal um beijo antes?"

Sakura tentou puxar a mão mas o homem tinha um aperto de aço. Pelo canto do olho ela viu Ryu e Akemi indo em direção à porta, visto que os guardas estavam ainda pasmos quanto ao que tinha acontecido, teria que distrair Kuroki, não pensou duas vezes quanto ao que tinha de fazer. Aproximou-se mais dele, insinuando-se e deslizou a mão livre pelo seu peito, viu os olhos cinzentos escurecerem de desejo, ela subiu a mão e passou pelo pescoço dele puxando-o para baixo, aproximando sua boca da dele. Deus, me dê forças para fazer isso, pensou Sakura.

Ela beijou-o, fechou os olhos tentando pensar em outra coisa, e viu à sua frente o rosto amado de Syaoran, recordou-se dos beijos que trocaram a alguns dias atrás, do amor que tinham feito na noite em que ele chegara, recordou-se dos abraços dele, e quando afastou-se de Kuroki, foi o nome dele que ela pronunciou.

"Syaoran."

Isso foi suficiente para que Kuroki explodisse em uma raiva cega, segurou-a pelos dois pulsos, e puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito, seus olhos agora fuzilando-a de raiva, uma raiva cega.

"Syaoran!" – gritou ele. – "Então é naquele chinês que você pensa quando me beija? É por ele que seu coração bate? Eu poderia mata-la aqui e agora Sakura, por tentar me enganar."

Ele ergueu os olhos e não localizou as crianças.

"As crianças seus idiotas, elas fugiram."

Na mesma hora os guardas começaram a se mover, saindo rapidamente da sala. Kuroki fitou Sakura com mais raiva ainda, e empurrou-a em direção ao chão. Jogou a chave a seus pés, não imaginando o poder que Sakura retinha.

"Eu adoraria ver o que você pode fazer com isso?" – desdenhou. – "Mas não creio que você fará muita coisa."

Dois dos guardas entraram novamente na sala, trazendo as crianças junto com eles.

"Leve-os até a sala de cirurgia." – ordenou. – "Tranque-os e fiquem de guarda, não posso me demorar mais aqui, brincando de baralho, e vendo truques baratos, meus convidados me esperam."

Sakura e as crianças foram empurradas até a sala de cirurgia, ela se aproximou da maca onde estava a menina, e colocou a mão em seu pescoço para sentir a pulsação, mas não havia nada, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ela não conseguira salvar aquela menina, pensou cobrindo-a com o lençol, e provavelmente nem as outras duas crianças desaparecidas.

"Não... eles a mataram." – Akemi soluçava baixinho.

Sakura ergueu os olhos encarando Ryu parado à porta, o menino controlava-se para também não cair em desespero.

"Nós temos que sair daqui." – disse Sakura, segurando Akemi pelo braço.

"Não, não vou sem a Keiko." – gritou Akemi tentando se soltar de Sakura.

Sakura segurou a menina pelos ombros, forçando-a a encara-la.

"Eu voltarei para busca-la, mas eu preciso tirar vocês dois daqui. Por favor." – continuou quando viu a menina balançar a cabeça negando.

Lentamente Ryu aproximou-se de Akemi, tocando-a no ombro. Akemi virou-se, encarando o amigo.

"Não há mais nada que possamos fazer Akemi. Keiko gostaria que você se salvasse, nós temos que sair daqui. Sakura já disse que volta depois para busca-la." – disse olhando para Sakura que acenou que sim com a cabeça. – "Mas como vamos sair daqui?"

"Chegou a hora de impressiona-lo Ryu." – disse Sakura, com um sorriso de vitória.

Levantou-se invocando o báculo, escolheu uma de suas cartas, e olhando-a pensou que agora Katsu Kuroki veria o verdadeiro poder de Sakura Kinomoto.

"Derrube tudo o que encontrar pela frente. Vento!"

As crianças olhavam-na estarrecidas, nunca tinham visto poder igual ao daquela mulher.

A Carta derrubou a porta da sala, levando ao chão os dois guardas de plantão.

Ryu não disse nada, mas fitava Sakura com novos olhos, e ela pode ver uma pontinha de respeito. Oras, então ele não é tão durão assim, pensou Sakura sorrindo.

Os três saíram correndo em direção ao elevador, no caminho deram de encontro com um guarda, Sakura agilmente chutou o estômago dele, e Ryu ajudou dando um soco em seu rosto, deixando-o desacordado.

"Onde aprendeu a lutar?" – Sakura perguntou espantada.

"Necessidade." – foi a simples resposta.

Entraram no elevador e Sakura apertou o botão do térreo, e ficou de prontidão para o que encontraria lá embaixo. 

Invocou a Carta Escudo, e protegeu as crianças.

"Quero que fiquem dentro desse Escudo, quando as portas do elevador se abrirem eu sairei dando cobertura a vocês dois, quero que sigam em direção à saída e não olhem para trás, sob hipótese nenhuma, entenderam?" 

Os dois acenaram que sim.

"Muito bem. Estamos quase lá."

As portas abriram-se e Sakura olhou de ambos os lados, estranhando que não havia movimentação nenhuma. Apenas um homem na portaria. Fácil demais.

Aproximou-se do guarda silenciosamente dando-lhe um golpe na nuca, arrastou-o para trás do balcão da recepção.

"Podem ir." – disse para as crianças.

Viu quando elas passaram pelas portas da frente, e em uma olhada geral, Sakura percebeu o porquê de não haver guardas ali. Katsu estava de smoking, disse que seus convidados o esperavam, essa era a noite de inauguração da nova ala hospitalar, um prédio separado dos outros complexos, marchou seguramente pelo corredor até o refeitório, local provável do coquetel.

"Senhor." – falou um dos guardas de Kuroki aproximando-se do chefe.

"Com licença senhores, mas precisam de mim." – disse às pessoas com que conversava. "O que é?" – perguntou irritado. – "Não viu que eu falava com o primeiro ministro?" 

"Temos um problema." – disse o homem, meio receoso da reação de seu patrão.

"E eu pago você para quê? Livre-se do problema."

"É a garota."

Kuroki encarou o empregado com olhos semi cerrados, sabia que tinha sido arriscado trazer Sakura para o prédio do hospital, mas ele a queria por perto, para cuidar dela depois pessoalmente, e nessa noite tudo tinha dado errado, o coração que ele vendera era para ser transplantado daí a dois dias, mas o paciente, não estava muito cooperativo, e então pagara em dobro para ter um novo coração nessa mesma noite, Kuroki não era homem de perder um bom negócio, por mais difícil que tivesse sido com o coquetel e as várias pessoas influentes ali presentes, juntamente com Sakura trancada em uma das salas, ele resolvera se arriscar. E não resistira em mostrar-lhe a garota morta, fora um ato perverso, mas ele queria que ela visse com quem estava lidando.

"Senhor." – disse o homem estranhando o alheamento de seu patrão.

"O que tem a garota?" – perguntou enfim.

"Ela fugiu."

"O quê?" – ele rugiu atraindo para si alguns olhares. Sorriu para as pessoas e afastou-se com o homem. – "Como assim, ela fugiu? Não estava trancada em uma das salas? Não pode ter saído do nada."

"Realmente foi muito estranho. Ela arrombou a porta."

"É uma garota seu idiota, ela não poderia arrombar a porta..."

Ele ia continuar a falar quando as portas do salão foram escancaradas, por ela passou Sakura com os olhos brilhando de fúria, esquadrinhando o salão em busca dele, o homem que matava crianças para salvar vidas de velhos egoístas, o homem que achava-se Deus. Localizou-o num canto conversando com um de seus guardas, marchou até ele parando à sua frente.

"Ora, quem temos aqui.... Sakura Kinomoto." – ele ainda fazia ironia.

Ela ia aproximar-se mais, quando viu pelo canto do olho um guarda esgueirando-se para agarra-la, pegou-o pelo colarinho jogando-o longe. Ouviu-se um 'Oh', das pessoas presentes, e Kuroki fitou-a de olhos arregalados, não mais demonstrando superioridade. Sakura pegou-o por ambos os ombros levantando-o do chão e encostando-o na parede.

"Você acha que é o quê, para desfazer-se das vidas das pessoas a seu bel-prazer? Acha que ficaria impune para o resto da vida? Que roubaria crianças e as mataria e ninguém viria atrás de você? Que venderia órgãos de crianças sadias no mercado negro enriquecendo à custa de vidas inocentes e não pagaria por seus crimes? Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa meu caro Katsu, sua vida de crimes termina aqui, e termina agora."

Sakura abaixou-o até o chão, torceu suas mãos para trás das costas e virou-o de frente para as pessoas que os fitavam de boca aberta. Um dos presentes adiantou-se até eles.

"O que pensa que está fazendo minha jovem? Entrando aqui e prendendo um dos homens mais importantes de nossa sociedade...."

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda em uma clara demonstração de ironia pelo que ouvia.

"...um homem que ajuda a várias instituições beneficentes..."

"Desculpe interrompê-lo senhor, mas já ouviu sobre o seqüestro da senhorita Akemi Inoue?"

"Sim, claro, Shoji Inoue é um grande amigo, mas não sei..."

"Este homem que o senhor diz que é um dos mais importantes de nossa sociedade, seqüestrou a srta. Inou, se o senhor não acredita em mim, vá até lá fora, e pergunte a ela. Ou então suba até o terceiro andar, desta nova ala que vocês estão comemorando, encontrarão uma garota morta lá em cima." – e virando-se para o vilão. – "Vamos Kuroki, uma temporada na prisão fará maravilhas ao seu caráter."

"Você não sabe o erro que está cometendo." – ele sussurrou para ela.

"Erro foi eu não ter feito isso em nosso primeiro contato, não sabe a vontade que tive de apertar esse seu pescoço."

Ele tentou soltar-se, mas Sakura usando a Carta Força, não afrouxou um milímetro. Seguiram em direção à porta quando vários guardas apareceram do nada.

"Tente sair dessa Kinomoto." – disse Kuroki.

Nem bem terminou de falar e pela porta entraram, Syaoran e Touya, ambos lutando lado a lado, deixando uma Sakura mais que espantada, a surpresa foi tanta que afrouxou a mão que segurava Kuroki, foi o bastante para ele soltar-se e dar-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto, fazendo-a ir ao chão.

"Sakura." – gritaram Syaoran e Touya ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois livraram-se rapidamente do restante dos guardas e foram até ela.

"Peguem-no, não o deixe escapar." - ela gritou, passando correndo por ambos como um tiro.

Ela seguiu Kuroki até o elevador, mas as portas fecharam-se antes que conseguisse alcançá-lo.

"Sakura." – gritou Syaoran pegando-a pelo braço, pois ela já estava indo em direção às escadas.

"O quê?" – ela gritou.

"Como o quê? Estávamos como doidos atrás de você. Você está bem?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim. E as crianças?"

"Yukito está com elas."

"Temos que pegar Kuroki." – ela falou encarando Syaoran e Touya que se aproximava.

"Nós vamos pega-lo Sakura. Calma."

"Eu não posso ficar calma. Eu vi uma das crianças mortas, e pelo que sei há mais duas, que não encontrei."

"Droga." – disse Touya socando a parede.

Os três ouviram o som de um helicóptero.

"Deve ter um heliporto no topo do prédio." – disse Sakura correndo para fora do hospital.

Os dois seguiram-na, vendo um helicóptero afastar-se, e Sakura usando a Carta Alada seguindo-o.

"Quando é que ela vai esperar por nós?" – exasperou-se Touya, inconformado com o arrojo da irmã.

"Você a deixa muito a vontade." – falou Syaoran, já pulando no Jikoo, acelerando.

"Espere por mim seu idiota." – gritou Touya correndo atrás do carro.

Continua:

N.A.: Antes de mais nada, como foram de passagem de ano? Espero que todos tenham curtido, e feito 1000 desejos, e que todos se realizem nesse novo ano, como eu estava dormindo, só fui fazer os meus de manhã.....eheheheh

Gostaram desse capítulo? Não sei, tenho a impressão que esqueci alguma coisa.... algum detalhe.....

Nossa, de quantas maneiras eu posso matar o Kuroki, adorei todas as sugestões, mas ainda fico com a minha....eheheheh..... 

Ah, um detalhe, prestaram atenção no Ryu? Ele aparece na parte 3..... gostei tanto dele que resolvi criar uma história p ele...... 

O próximo capítulo, é o capítulo...huhuhuhu...... não, não é o capítulo final, ainda tem mais alguns, mas é um capítulo que está sendo muito aguardado......não percam de jeito nenhum..... grandes acontecimentos.....nossa..... quero só ler o que vcs vão achar..... sinceramente espero que gostem.....

Comentários:-

****

Marjarie, aquela luta de toalha foi uma coisa mesmo, o difícil foi me controlar p n deixar a toalha de um deles cair.....hihihihihi..... Caraca, a Sakura decepcionou um monte de gente, mas eu tinha que seqüestra-la, espero compensar essa decepção mais p frente....eheheheh....nossa, vc é ótima p matar vilões...ahahahah

****

Erika, meu Natal foi muito gostoso, e o seu? Também adorei Li e Touya lutando juntos.....aiai...só de imaginar aqueles homens maravilhosos de toalha.....calor, calor....Sakura deu uma escorregada legal, mas vc irá mudar de opinião mais p frente..... espero.... eheheheh

****

Kath, sabe que no cap9, qdo escrevi aquela parte do Yuki ajudando a Sakura na escolha das roupas lembrei de vc?...eheheh....bom, eu sempre lembro de vc qdo escrevo algo em que ele apareça..... No cap10, eu lembro sim da cena do jogo de basquete....e teve uma parecida quando eles foram esquiar.....Gostei de vc se referir à paixão deles como louca.... acho que é por aí mesmo... É incrível com o pessoal gosta de Eriol e Tomoyo, estou tentando encaixo-los em mais cenas na parte 3.....vamos ver, apesar de que tem outro casal que vai aparecer muito....hihihihihi..... Ah Kath, valeu, é sempre bom poder ajudar uma amiga, só espero n te deixar ainda mais confusa com meus conselhos...ehehehe...Eu n tinha te mandado a cena do papo da Sakura com a Tomoyo? Então devo ter acrescentado depois....eheheh...viu pq n dá p postar sem terminar? Eu vivo mudando.... Não lembro se vc falou que a mensagem é linda, mas é sempre bom ouvir de novo, ou melhor, ler. Que bom que vc gostou da cena de luta, acho que vc tinha lido ela incompleta né? Caraca eu fiquei uma semana pesquisando em filmes e escrevendo as cenas, e mandando p Patty e ela mandando de volta pq n tinha entendido algum golpe...eheheh.....mas gostei do resultado...É, vc já está em cena.....eheheheh..... Adorei a overdose de Kath em pleno Domingo.....foi ótimo....

****

Yoruki, ahahah.....será que os dois terminam juntos? Ah eu não sei.....a coisa está complicada......hihihihi..... Eu não acho que foi pouco o que fiz com o Kuroki, mas do jeito que andam matando o bandido, eu n ficaria surpresa de ler algo como, "Eu teria feito pior"......ahahah....muitos baldes de água fria por aí?...eheheh..... nossa, essa cena ficou quente mesmo....

****

Thais, pois é, a toalha não caiu.....eheheh....A Sakura tinha que aprontar mais uma senão o desenrolar da trama n daria certo, alguém faz besteira p outro alguém corrigir....se bem que foi ela mesmo que corrigiu seu erro..... Essa Sakura não é muito de ficar esperando as coisas caírem do céu..... Valeu pelos votos de Feliz Ano Novo, também espero continuar agradando vcs com as minhas histórias....

****

Angie M.G., nossa que maravilha receber um review seu.....mas sem problemas quanto a n postar comentários, mas fico muito contente de vc ter lido minhas histórias e ter gostado...e diz muito obrigada a sua amiga...ehehehe....se quiser mandar e-mails em vez de reviews, são bem vindos também. Um excelente Ano Novo p vc também.....

****

Patty, a cena da sauna também é uma das minhas preferidas, essa e outra que vem mais p frente....eheheheh.....acho que vc sabe qual..... Espero mesmo que todos gostem da Katrina, afinal ela é uma simpatia...Ah pode me chamar de mente brilhante sim, eu adoro....prometo não ficar convencida....

****

DarAngel, como a história n teve muita ação no começo, acho que esses conflitos entre SeS é que deu movimento.... manda e-mail sim, adoro bater papo.

****

PattyFeliz, que bom que vc gostou da Sakura ter sido raptada, coitada, o que já li que ela foi uma tapada, n tá escrito.....ehehehe..... Gostou de HP5?...pois é aquele _nam_ ficou muito estranho, e os Arry?...eheheheh...

****

Carol, valeu por ter feito maratona das minhas fics, e que bom que vc gostou, espero que continue lendo e comentando comigo.

Escrevam se quiserem comentar a fic, OK? ou só p dizer um olá....quem for fã de Harry estou às ordens p comentar sobre o livro.

Beijos

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	14. Capítulo 14

****

Capítulo 14

Sakura pousou suavemente no jardim da mansão de Kuroki, vasculhou o lugar a procura de guardas, mas estranhamente não havia nenhum. Ela seguiu em direção à casa, mas parou de repente, olhando o local em que se encontrava. O jardim! O jardim de seus sonhos. 'Deus, não permita que ele seja real, isso não pode estar acontecendo.' Sakura pensou. Mas ela viu as mesmas pedras, as mesmas árvores que apareciam em seus pesadelos. Sua nuca arrepiou-se ante o que estaria por vir. 

O ataque veio rápido, homens armados com espadas apareceram de todos os lados, ela invocou Espada e lutou bravamente contra quem aparecesse a sua frente.

Batia com a mão livre, ao mesmo tempo que desviava-se de outros golpes com a espada, viu-se rodeada por vários oponentes, quando um carro em alta velocidade chegou, e voando de dentro num salto mortal apareceu Syaoran. 

"Que tal igualarmos essa briga?" – ele perguntou.

Sakura sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu a apreensão voltar. Touya aproximou-se já socando um dos homens que foi em sua direção. Syaoran com sua espada livrou-se de vários guardas.

Sakura defendia-se dos guardas, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente e seus olhos estavam atentos em Syaoran, pois ao que tudo indicava, seus sonhos se tornariam reais nessa noite sangrenta.

Ele lutava, girando a espada e afastando os guardas de Kuroki, mas sem matar nenhum, apenas feria-os, na perna ou nos braços, a luta se assemelhava a uma batalha dos tempos antigos. Seu irmão a alguns passos de Syaoran se defendia com os punhos, e roubando a espada de um dos atacantes lutava quase tão bem quanto Syaoran. Ywe chegou voando por cima, lançando suas flechas em quem ousasse aproximar-se de sua mestra, mas sem tirar os olhos também de Touya e Syaoran. Sakura ao mesmo tempo que se defendia e atacava, ia aproximando-se deles, queria estar perto para o caso de qualquer eventualidade, mas dois guardas atacaram-na ao mesmo tempo, ela abaixou-se para desviar do golpe de um deles, mas não teve a mesma sorte com o outro que pegou em seu braço direito, ela quase soltou um grito de dor, mas sabia que desviaria a atenção dos outros, continuou a lutar acertando a perna de um dos guardas, atacou até não conseguir mais segurar a espada nas mãos pegajosas de sangue, seu atacante sorriu certo de que ela se renderia, mas ela o surpreendeu, trocando a espada de mão, e atacando com a mesma perícia de antes, colocando-o a nocaute.

Ia seguindo em direção a Syaoran, pois ele lutava com dois guardas ao mesmo tempo, quando viu algo que gelou seu coração, por trás dele um vulto se esgueirava, uma espada erguida para desfechar um golpe fatal, num átimo de segundo ela viu que não daria tempo de invocar Escudo, seu grito cortou o ar, quando viu a lâmina descendo em direção a ele, fechou os olhos não querendo visualizar a realidade que a visitara todas as noites em sonhos. 

Seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, o medo a impedia de abrir os olhos e constatar a fatalidade, mas ela procurou forças dentro de si, para mais uma vez ver seu grande amor perdido, lentamente abriu os olhos, para ver Syaoran terminando de liqüidar um dos guardas e virando-se para uma pessoa caída a seus pés.

"Touya!" – gritou Sakura quando viu o irmão deitado em uma poça de sangue.

Seu irmão, seu irmão querido salvara Syaoran. 

Touya tinha visto ao mesmo tempo que Sakura o vulto por trás de Syaoran, não era sua intenção colocar-se à frente do jovem guerreiro, mas quando vira a irmã olhar a cena e fechar os olhos, não pensara duas vezes, arriscaria tudo pela felicidade de Sakura, até proteger o projeto de guerreiro para ela. 

Sua respiração era entrecortada, a lâmina pegara-o no peito.

"Touya." – sussurrou Sakura ajoelhando-se a seu lado e invocando Escudo, para que os guardas restantes não chegassem perto deles, mas Ywe já estava cuidando dos que ainda restavam em pé, e desceu para ficar perto dos irmãos, depois que acabou com todos.

"Você é mesmo um idiota." – disse Syaoran do outro lado de Touya. – "Eu teria me defendido sem nenhum arranhão." – Syaoran brigava com ele, mas por dentro sofria ao ver o ferimento, de quem hoje, ele considerava um amigo, devido ao grande amor que ambos sentiam por Sakura.

"Eu duvido... projeto de guerreiro... agora você me deve uma." – disse Touya com a voz entrecortada de dor.

"Touya, não fale. Syaoran, será que se eu usar Tempo posso parar o sangramento?" – perguntou ela ao jovem guerreiro, numa clara demonstração de dúvida quanto aos poderes da carta.

"Não, Sakura, não quero ficar congelado em meu últimos momentos de vida."

"Quem foi? Você viu?" – ela perguntou ao irmão.

"Foi Kuroki." – respondeu Syaoran. 

"Syaoran cuide dele. Ywe..." – ela não completou, viu que ele entendera que era para ficar ao lado do irmão. O guardião sabia o que fazer.

"Sakura!" – chamou Syaoran. – "Você não vai atrás dele sozinha." 

"Não? E por acaso você me impediria?" – ela perguntou, arrogante.

"Eu vou com você." – ele disse, já sabendo que quando ela usava aquele tom de voz, nem adiantaria fazê-la mudar de idéia.

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda Syaoran, cuide de Touya."

"Sakura..."

Mas ele não teve tempo de segui-la ela ultrapassou a barreira de Escudo e reforçou a magia impedindo-o de segui-la, deu uma ordem à Escudo apenas para se recolher quando a ajuda chegasse, daria tempo de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

"Sakura, volta aqui." – ele gritou batendo no Escudo.

Ela nem olhou para trás, seguiu correndo para o lugar onde imaginava encontrar Katsu Kuroki. Hoje seria o dia que ele pagaria por todo mal feito, ela não teria piedade. Cortaria aquela língua fora por ter tido a audácia de beijá-la, não uma, mas várias vezes, cortaria também as mãos dele, por tê-la tocado e se atrevido a tentar matar Syaoran e ter ferido Touya, cortaria fora aquela cabeça, para que ele nunca mais tivesse idéias sinistras, como seqüestrar crianças para tirar-lhes órgãos e matá-las.

Mesmo antes de vê-lo, ouviu o barulho do helicóptero que ele usaria para sua fuga.

"Kuroki!" – Sakura gritou.

O homem virou-se em sua direção, no rosto um sorriso de triunfo, de vencedor, como seu nome atestava, Katsu.

"Veio se despedir, bela Sakura?"

"Seu cretino, não pense que escapará fácil assim."

"Sakura, minha bela flor, não acredito que você veio aqui para lutar comigo." – disse sorrindo e erguendo a espada ainda suja do sangue do irmão. – "Não era para matar seu irmão, e sim Syaoran Li, o grande poderoso guerreiro do Clã Li. O seu grande amor não é mesmo? Se você não pode ser minha, também não seria dele, mas infelizmente seu irmão se interpôs no meu caminho. Sinto muito." – disse, mas em sua voz não se ouvia um pingo de sentimento, e sim uma boa dose de ironia.

"Lute comigo, de igual para igual. Tem coragem?" – Sakura atiçou os brios do bandido. – "Mas é claro que não, você não luta com justiça, só ataca crianças indefesas e por trás, é um covarde."

Ele torceu o rosto bonito em uma esgar de raiva.

"Se é uma luta que você quer, uma luta terá."

"Como você está meu amigo?" – perguntou Yukito a Touya.

"Pior do que eu disse a Sakura." – disse Touya, entre espasmos de dor.

"Droga de mulher, teimosa, cabeça dura."

Touya sorriu ouvindo Syaoran xingar a irmã, mas estava preocupado com ela, Kuroki era ardiloso, trairia Sakura na primeira oportunidade.

"Yukito, você tem que sair daqui, ajudar Sakura."

"Impossível, ela reforçou a barreira, nem em conjunto com Syaoran poderemos ultrapassá-la. O que mais me preocupa no momento é seu ferimento." – disse Yuki olhando a camisa manchada que tinha despido para tentar estancar o sangue que não parava de jorrar.

"Quando eu pega-la, vou torcer seu lindo pescoço." – continuava Syaoran a bater no Escudo e resmungar contra Sakura.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo." – disse Touya. – "Syaoran..."

Syaoran virou-se para Touya, sabia que o ferimento era grave, se o socorro não chegasse logo, o irmão de Sakura não sobreviveria. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, as feições contraídas em preocupação.

"Cuide dela.... Você nem imagina como ela precisará... de você." – disse Touya com dificuldade.

"Você me ajudará nessa árdua tarefa." – Syaoran tentou brincar.

"Você não sabe como eu gostaria disso... mas... será impossível.... Case com ela, se não.... eu volto para bater em você."

"Eu não duvido... Touya, Touya!" – gritou Syaoran quando o viu tombar a cabeça para o lado.

Yukito tomou o pulso do amigo, e suspirou aliviado.

"Ainda vive, mas não por muito tempo."

"Onde está essa ambulância que não chega." – gritou Syaoran voltando a bater na barreira.

Sakura e Kuroki estavam em uma luta de vida ou morte, ambos sabiam que um deles não sairia vivo dali. A raiva que ela sentia a impulsionava em golpes ágeis e certeiros. Kuroki desviava-se como podia, mas ficava lento com o passar do tempo, tinha que armar uma estratégia.

"É uma pena não ter sido Li quem eu feri, adoraria traspassá-lo com minha espada."

Sakura rangeu os dentes de raiva, pelas palavras do infame vilão. Não percebeu que a real intenção de Kuroki era enfurece-la para que cometesse algum erro, dando-lhe a chance de atacá-la. Ele conseguiu uma brecha, acertando-lhe o braço direito, próximo ao ferimento já existente ali. Sakura sentiu a dor aferroar a partir do ferimento e correr por todo seu corpo, caiu de joelhos, sentindo as forças lhe faltarem. Pressentiu quando Escudo enfraqueceu, desfazendo a proteção que deixara para os outros. Não poderia desistir, não daria o braço a torcer, apertou a espada na mão esquerda e ergueu-se pronta a atacar com fúria redobrada.

"Ainda não desistiu Sakura?" – escarneceu Kuroki, um pouco para esconder seu temor, pelo brilho assassino que via nos olhos dela. – "Sabe, foi muito gratificante acertar seu irmão, afinal é o grande diretor da C.S.N. (Central de Segurança Nipônica). Foi uma honra para mim." – ele continuou a espezinhar fazendo um gesto com a espada na frente do corpo, como quem cumprimenta o adversário.

"Déspota."

"Com certeza Sakura, eu sou o senhor absoluto de todas as coisas, não há nome mais apropriado para mim. Déspota está bom." – ele brincava com ela, e Sakura lhe dava corda sem perceber que seu inimigo estava próximo a seu objetivo, deixá-la totalmente transtornada, para o golpe final.

Sakura parou encarando-o, o sorriso dele fazia-a querer arrancá-lo com uma faquinha de cozinha, bem devagar, ela sabia o que ele queria, desestruturá-la, para acertar o golpe fatal, ela sabia que tinha que se controlar, mas era impossível, só tinha que ser mais esperta e rápida do que ele.

Atacou-o em várias manobras arduamente treinadas com Espada, ele reagiu defendendo-se, mas não atacando, visto que não lhe sobrava tempo dada a rapidez dos golpes da garota. Kuroki começou a suar frio, sabia que ela era melhor que ele, muito melhor, começou a achar que dessa batalha não escaparia com vida. Mas ainda tentaria tirar o rumo dela.

"Seus lábios são muito doces, minha flor...."

Um golpe na face direita interrompeu a frase, sangue jorrando do corte.

"Não me chame de minha flor." – ela retrucou devagar, com os olhos semi cerrados.

Ele engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão determinada dela.

"Ora, querida...."

Outro golpe, no braço esquerdo, não o deixou completar a frase. Kuroki soltou um grito de dor.

"Nem de querida." – o novo golpe veio na direção do outro braço. – "Ou de meu anjo, de meu bem....ou qualquer nome lisonjeiro." – a cada adjetivo Kuroki ganhava um novo corte pelo corpo, agora ele sangrava profusamente, e não mais fazia piadinhas, em seus olhos via-se, isso sim, um brilho de medo.

Sakura avançou atacando-o sem piedade. Um golpe acertou-o no canto esquerdo da boca.

"Este, foi por aquele beijo nojento que você forçou-me a aceitar."

Ela acertou outro golpe na mão em que ele segurava a espada, a dor o fez deixa-la cair.

"Este foi pelas vezes que você tocou-me."

Kuroki olhava a mulher a sua frente não reconhecendo a doce garota de sua primeira visão, quando achara que tinha encontrado a mulher da sua vida, bela, doce, serena. De serena agora ela não tinha nada, parecia uma Valquíria em busca de seus heróis mortos, mas esta era uma vingadora.

O próximo golpe penetrou fundo em seu ombro direito.

"Este foi por tentar matar Syaoran." – ela puxou lentamente a espada, fazendo-o sentir cada agulhada de dor.

Kuroki não caiu, pois apoiou as costas em uma árvore. Ele não teve tempo nem de piscar, quanto mais de desviar, o próximo golpe acertou-o na lateral do corpo.

"Este é por ter ferido meu irmão."

Dessa vez ele caiu de joelhos, o sangue viscoso escorria dos ferimentos. Ficou à espera do golpe fatal, olhou-a e mesmo assim achou-a a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, os cabelos soltos, os olhos verdes brilhando, mesmo que de raiva, eram lindos. Ela ergueu a espada acima de si. 

Ela ia abaixando a mão com a espada sem piedade, mataria aquele ser desprezível.

"E este...."

"O que você está fazendo?" – perguntou Syaoran.

Yukito transformara-se em Ywe, e colocara ambas as mãos no ferimento de um desmaiado Touya, a energia fluía dele para o amigo.

"O que deve ser feito."

"Ywe..." – Syaoran não sabia o que dizer quando entendeu o que o guardião fazia por Touya.

"É o que deve ser feito Syaoran, você sabe disso. Sakura não agüentaria perder uma pessoa querida, ela já teve esse sofrimento, daquela vez não pude ajuda-la, mas agora eu posso." – ele encarou o jovem guerreiro. – "Você cuida dela."

Syaoran olhou o guardião durante alguns segundos e acenou que sim.

Nisso a barreira foi desfeita, isso queria dizer que Sakura....

Os dois se entreolharam.

"Vá." – gritou Ywe.

Syaoran não precisou de outro incentivo, saiu correndo na direção que Sakura havia tomado.

Sakura enterraria a espada no coração do verme que nesse momento olhava-a como que implorando perdão, mas para sua surpresa, outra espada se intrometeu em seu caminho.

"Syaoran..." – ela falou. – "O que pensa que está fazendo?" – a raiva já avizinhando por ter sido impedida de completar seu intento.

"Você não pode matá-lo."

"Mas é claro que eu posso. Fique de lado e observe." – ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas foi impedida de novo.

"Não Sakura. Não há volta para o que você pretende fazer. Tem mesmo certeza que quer a morte dele? Sentirá a culpa se apossar de você assim que baixar essa espada, enterrando-a no peito dele. Ouça-me, eu sei do que estou falando. Vivo com essa culpa a cada dia da minha vida. Nunca quis aquelas mortes."

Sakura ao passo que ouvia Syaoran abaixava a espada lentamente, mas não tirava os olhos de Kuroki. Ele olhou-a soltando um suspiro de puro alívio.

"Obrigado doce Sakura." – sussurrou Kuroki.

Sakura semicerrou os olhos, ergueu a espada batendo-a de encontro a de Syaoran, ele surpreso com o golpe, cambaleou para trás. Sakura ergueu sua espada e enterrou no peito de Kuroki, com um grito de gelar a alma. 

"Sakura." - gritou Syaoran.

Kuroki olhou-a durante poucos segundos surpreso com o que ela fez.

"Este foi pelo mal que você trouxe ao mundo." – com isso ela retirou a espada e Kuroki caiu de lado sem vida.

"Sakura." – Syaoran olhou sua flor de cerejeira, não acreditando que a garotinha que tinha conhecido desde pequenina tinha sido capaz de um ato tão extremo como tirar a vida de uma pessoa.

Ela virou-se para ele, os olhos ainda brilhantes de raiva.

"A nossa diferença Syaoran, é que eu queria a morte dele. Não se preocupe comigo, não haverá culpa nenhuma no futuro." – e com isso virou-se afastando-se dele e do pior indivíduo que já pisou na face da terra.

****

"Touya." – chamou Sakura ajoelhando-se ao lado do irmão que ainda estava caído. – "Touya." – falou, dessa vez baixinho.

Colocou a mão em seu peito, e sentiu um leve ritmo.

"Touya!" – gritou de alegria.

Syaoran aproximou-se mais devagar ainda chocado com o que Sakura fizera. Ela matara uma pessoa, sua doce Sakura, matara um ser humano, e sem nenhum pesar diga-se de passagem.

"Não precisa gritar Sakura, eu não estou surdo." – falou Touya tentando se levantar.

"Fique deitado, seu ferimento é muito sério..." – disse Sakura abrindo a camisa do irmão, e ficando espantada em não ver ferimento nenhum. – "Mas como...." – ela interrompeu o que ia dizer e olhou de ambos os lados. – "Cadê o Yukito?" 

Touya e Syaoran trocaram olhares, e ela entendeu tudo.

"Ywe o salvou, não é mesmo Touya? Eu sinto muito, sinto muito não ter podido salva-lo, se eu tivesse conseguido, Yuki estaria aqui conosco, e Ywe não teria se sacrificado...." – ela falava atropeladamente.

"Calma Sakura, está tudo bem." – dizia Touya tentando consolar a irmã.

"Não está bem, nada está bem, se ele estivesse aqui eu o mataria de novo."

Touya ficou espantado com o que ouviu, e olhou para Syaoran, este apenas confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para Sakura. 

Touya abraçou mais apertado a irmã. Deus o que ele fizera quando recrutara a sua doce Sakura para ser uma agente secreta? Perdera seu melhor amigo e transformara a irmã em uma assassina. 

Sakura chorava inconsolável nos braços do irmão, e Syaoran nesse momento percebeu que ela não estava tão segura do que tinha feito, haveria sim seqüelas de seu ato dessa noite.

Continua

N.A.: Sinceramente aquela parte.... "Seu irmão, seu irmão querido salvara Syaoran.".... a cada vez que leio ainda me arrepia.... fui eu que escrevi, mas esse Touya é de outro mundo....minha primeira idéia era mata-lo de verdade, vcs nem sabem, até tinha escrito, mas comecei a ficar com raiva de mim mesma, e na época eu estava lendo HP5 pela internet, e qdo vi que a J.K. tinha matado o ......... n sei se todo mundo já leu.... bom, o fato é que eu pensei, não posso fazer isso, já perdi um dos meus personagens favoritos em HP, vou matar o lindinho do Touya?....não dava...então, uma amiga muito querida (Kath), ficava buzinando no meu ouvido, "eu odeio o Yukito"..."ele tem que morrer"..."por mim a Clamp nem teria criado esse personagem"...e por aí vai.... essa foi a solução encontrada..... e ainda por cima criei uma personagem mais do que perfeita para nosso herói, para ser seu par na fic 3....

Agora sobre a morte do Kuroki.... Decepcionados ou exultantes com o fim dele?....opiniões sinceras OK? Mesmo que vcs não tenham gostado.... quando estava escrevendo essa história, o fim do Kuroki veio tão claro na minha mente, e depois que escrevi achei que ficou meio chocante, mas como todo mundo odiou o Kuroki de cara, pensei que era até pouco...eheheheh....mas ainda gosto da maneira que ele morreu, e ver Sakura matando é um tanto inusitado, mas não uma surpresa, pelo menos p mim..... 

Mais dois capítulos apenas......

Agradecimentos:

****

Patty, primeiro review do ano.....vai contando, vc foi meu primeiro review nessa história, o primeiro review do ano na fic e o primeiro comentário que recebi do ano no blogg...eheheheh....vc está em todas.... Pode me chamar de Mente Brilhante adoro isso...eheheheh...pois é, como que saiu um Kuroki tão nojento? Só espero fazer outros vilões tão maus como esse...eheheheh...Patty se a Sakura tivesse esmagado o Kuroki na festa, este capítulo estaria perdido...eheheheh....

****

Dark Angel, minha passagem de ano foi dormindo...eheheh....mas mesmo assim foi ótima... Não é impressão sua não a história está chegando ao fim mesmo, só tem mais dois capítulos. E aí, que vc achou do final do Kuroki? O castigo foi merecido ou tinha que ser pior?

****

Yoru, acho que esse capítulo era muito aguardado pq já recebi várias ameaças de morte ao Kuroki...eheheheh..... acho que ele pagou por tudo, pelo menos a Sakura fez questão de deixar isso bem claro.

****

Angie M.G., ah se eu te disser qdo SeS se acertarão, se é que se acertarão, vai perder a graça...eheheheh.... mas me aguarde na parte 3...hihihihi

****

Erika, e aí? Sua ansiedade passou? Kuroki partiu dessa p pior...eheheh...Pois é, tive que matar a Keiko, foi muito tempo que eles ficaram desaparecidos, e além dela morreram mais duas crianças que deixei sub entendido...Outra querendo explodir o helicóptero...ehehehe...muito rápido e indolor.... Ah Erika, normalmente todos os meus dias são ótimos, mas esse começo de ano está sendo melhor ainda.....espero um ano de 2004 excelente para todos nós.

****

Lina, bem vinda aos reviews, é muito legal ver gente nova aparecendo. Meu segredo? Boa em tudo? Ah corta essa...eheheh....olha só eu reviso as fics das meninas, mas erro também, tanto que também tenho uma revisora, pergunta p Patty, eu n sou perfeita...mas tem mais coisas que eu faço sim...sou a super mulher...ahahahah.....nem liga, meu ego inflado de vez em qdo se intromete....algumas meninas já conhecem ele, e fazem de conta que ele nem tá falando......Ah, li Harry Potter sim, e também n fui com a cara da Chang....desde o livro 3 p dizer a verdade..... Ah sim, Sakura é totalmente outra mulher nessa história, n sou muito fã dela adulta dizendo aiaiai.....se bem que de vez em qdo eu solto os meus...eheheh.....Syaoran e Touya são um caso a parte....são perfeitos....eheheh.... Ah n diz isso da sua irmã, olha, eu que sou filha única hoje sei como faz falta um irmão, até p brigar se for o caso...ahahahah.....Bom, Lina espero que vc nos alcance, vou adorar ler seus comentários sobre a parte dois. Muito obrigada pelo review.

****

Lina, (é a mesma Lina que leu a parte 1?).....bom, mas vou comentar o outro review.... Realmente Syaoran é lindo em qualquer momento, fico imaginando-o adulto...nossa... Eu gostei de HP, teve de tudo e um pouco mais.....Harry estava perfeito, a tempos eu andava esperando algumas explosões dele, e nesse ele n me decepcionou.... Realmente J.K. foi bastante pressionada p terminar esse livro, li em uma reportagem que ela até pensou em quebrar o braço, acho que a mulher estava ficando desesperada....Agora aposto que todos já estão ansiosos pelo sexto livro...eheheh....

****

Thais, adoro a musiquinha "Adeus Ano Velho, Feliz Ano Novo"......eheheh...final de ano, esse é meu refrão aqui em casa.....Ah sim, Kuroki é mais ameaçado que vilão de novela...ahahahah

****

Dada, ei Sakura não é lesada não.... vc n entendeu o sentido da coisa.....explico, Sakura foi é muito corajosa de beijar o crápula p com isso as crianças fugirem, pensar no Syaoran foi uma fuga p agüentar continuar.... mas essa é a minha visão....eheheheh

Quanto a fic 3, é que estou gostando tanto de escrevê-la, que vc ainda vai ler muito sobre ela antes de eu começar a postar...eheheheh....

****

Jenny-Ci, ei, ei, não precisa se desculpar, que é isso....olha, eu também ando sem tempo de ler as histórias, às vezes qdo vou ver já tem uns 3 capítulos postados. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, valeu mesmo, e apareça quando der, OK?

****

Miaka, a maldição Cruciatus é uma boa p lançar no Kuroki....hihihihi....espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...e que vc logo esteja on line de novo.

****

Mari G.P., caraca, acho que Syaoran e Touya de toalha foi uma cena que deixou muitas das meninas imaginando como seria....eheheh....Tiro no estômago, boa, morte lenta....eheheheh..... espero que vc tenha gostado de como ele morreu......

****

Carol, adoro comentar com vc a história.....realmente explodir o helicóptero do Kuroki seria muito rápido..eheheheh...valeu pelos comentários espirituosos.

****

Marjarie, pronto, ele já morreu....tá mais tranqüila?...eheheheh.... Ah que ótimo que vc tenha gostado da Sakura no capítulo anterior. E nesse? Obrigada pelos elogios, é muito bom ler que vc está gostando.... as dúvidas quanto a melhor parte eu também tenho, mas acho que essa da Sakura, desse capítulo ganha...... 

****

Naki, depois te mando um e-mail separado comentando a história um, e as suas dicas, OK? Adorei todos os reviews que vc mandou, até ia comentar um por um, mas isso ia ficar imenso. Valeu pelos elogios, por estar gostando dessa história, e seu chute foi certeiro, quanto ao que o Kuroki está fazendo com as crianças.....mas pq eu n iria fazer isso?....eu sou muito má, vc vai descobrir o quanto, com o tempo...eheheh

****

Pattyfeliz, tomara que vc goste do final que planejei....é, a primeira parte foi cruel mesmo, mas é que depois da última história que escrevi, tomei gosto pela coisa, quero dizer, mantê-los separados....eheheh

****

Mary Marcato, oi sumida...sem crises qto ao nosso e-mail gigante, eu já te disse p responder qdo der não é? Mas menina, vc anda muito cruel, nossa....amei as suas torturas, mas a história ia ficar muito longa...eheheh...uns dois capítulos só p Sakura torturar o Kuroki....Não sei se ele sofreu MUITO MAIS, do jeito que vc queria....eheheh... Eu também acho que esse vilão foi ótimo, estou até com medo do próximo n ser tão ruim qto ele.... Já sabe o par do Touya é? Mas acho que dei umas indiretas boas....eheheh...Ah a Patty me passou o endereço de Tsubasa em português só n sobrou tempo de ir lá ver....

Pessoal, mandem e-mails se quiserem bater papo, teve alguém que perguntou se tenho MSN, eu não tinha mas agora tenho, quem quiser saber o endereço, é só mandar um e-mail.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	15. Capítulo 15

****

Capítulo 15

__

Duas semanas depois.... 

A porta abriu-se lentamente, Sakura espiou para dentro procurando o irmão, viu-o sentado em sua cadeira virado para a janela. Desde àquela noite, ele estava assim, em silêncio.

"Touya." – chamou baixinho entrando na sala do irmão.

Mas ele ou não a ouviu, ou ignorou-a.

Ela ficou olhando o irmão, imaginando sua dor por ter perdido o melhor amigo, não sabia o que fazer para amenizar seu sofrimento. Suspirou fundo pensando que só o tempo faria com que a sensação de perda fosse menor.

"Touya." – chamou de novo tocando o ombro dele.

Toya virou-se para a irmã, um tanto sobressaltado. 

"Sakura! Não ouvi você entrar."

"Eu percebi."

Ele voltou-se para a janela.

"Estava aqui pensando se as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes."

"Talvez tivessem sido." – falou Sakura colocando-se a observar a paisagem. – "Eu deveria ter contado meus sonhos a vocês, estariam melhor preparados..."

"Sakura, por favor, nada de culpas, já bastam as minhas. Você poderia ter morrido também... Eu jamais deveria ter recrutado vocês dois, jamais."

"Touya, você pode ter plantado a semente, mas as escolhas foram nossas, acho que agora ficar aqui pensando o que não deveríamos ter feito, não trará Yuki de volta. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, meu irmão."

"Por que ele fez isso?" - perguntou Touya. – "Uma vez você me perguntou o que eu sentiria se perdesse o Yukito. Hoje eu sei." – levantou-se e andou pela sala, até parar com as mãos para baixo, punhos fechados.

Sakura aproximou-se do irmão enlaçando-o pela cintura, e encostou o rosto em suas costas. Touya colocou as mãos sobre as da irmã. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo. Ela virou-o para si, tocando-o no rosto. 

"Ele fez isso, por que era seu melhor amigo, por que você fez o mesmo por ele e faria de novo. E principalmente por mim. Ele sabia que eu não poderia continuar sem você." – falou olhando nos olhos do irmão. 

Touya abraçou-a apertado, segurando o bolo que subiu na garganta.

"Obrigado Sakura. E saiba que não me arrependo de ter me colocado na frente do projeto de guerreiro. Acho que no final nós fazemos tudo por você." – ele disse, olhando a irmã com carinho.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos, só tinha a agradecer ter o irmão em sua vida, Yuki, Ywe e... Syaoran. Todos sempre estavam a lhe proteger, a guarda-la como se fosse preciosa, faria por eles a mesma coisa.

Os dois se afastaram sorrindo.

"Você está bem? E seus machucados?" – perguntou Touya levantando o braço da irmã, para olhar os curativos. – "Já tirou os pontos?"

"Eu estou ótima, Touya."

"E sobre Kuroki? Você quer conversar?"

"Não há o que conversar." – ela disse desviando seus olhos.

"Sei. E Syaoran? Onde ele está? Não o vejo há alguns dias." – disse tentando parecer curioso, mas sabia por onde o guerreiro andava, só não queria que a irmã desconfiasse, ele havia pedido segredo.

"Não faço idéia." – ela respondeu tentando aparentar indiferença.

"Deixa de besteiras, procure-o e dêem um jeito nas suas vidas. Ainda mais agora." – acrescentou baixinho.

"Ainda mais agora o quê? Você está escondendo algo de mim?"

"Não, claro que não." – ele disse remexendo em alguns papéis em cima da mesa, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Sakura poderia ainda em algumas situações continuar a mesma desligada de sempre, mas de uns tempos para cá, seu sexto sentido estava aguçado, levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, indicando claramente que não acreditava no irmão. Mas deixaria passar, não era hora para pressiona-lo, visto que estava ali para retomar seu trabalho, e do jeito que o encontrara, sabia que teria uma difícil missão pela frente para convencê-lo.

"Meus ferimentos já sararam. Eu estou com todo gás. Qual é minha próxima missão?" 

Touya a encarou, pensando em como lhe dizer que não haveria próxima missão para ela, pelo menos por um tempo, que para ele se estenderia para sempre, já estava com vários cabelos brancos desde que ela começara a se envolver em projetos cada vez mais arriscados, já desistira de contar as vezes que seu coração quase falhara ao ver a irmã sangrando. Provavelmente morreria antes dos quarenta anos se as coisas continuassem assim. Previa raios e trovões, mas sua decisão estava tomada, era um fato decidido.

"Não há nenhuma missão." – disse brincando com a caneta que estava sobre a mesa, indicação de que estava meio receoso com a reação dela.

"É claro que deve haver." – ela falou sorrindo.

"De fato, missões há. Deixe-me reformular. Não há nenhuma missão para você." – falou reforçando o 'você'.

"Como é que é? Deixe de brincadeiras Touya. Por que motivo você barraria minhas missões? Não pode ser pelo que houve com o Yuki, você sabe que eu tenho condições de me cuidar muito bem..."

"Da mesma maneira que se cuidou quando voou prédio abaixo tentando agarrar um bandido? Ou de quando você foi negligente em não andar com suas cartas e deu de cara com dois brutamontes? Ou ainda de quando os capangas de Kuroki a pegaram...."

"Está bem! Eu posso ter errado em todas essas ocasiões, mas eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça, os sonhos estavam me deixando paranóica, e ainda havia... Syaoran." – ela completou. – "Mas isso não irá mais acontecer, você não pode me deixar de fora das missões." – ela já estava quase gritando. 

"Posso e vou. Está decidido Sakura."

"Não Touya." – suspirou. – "Vamos conversar, tranqüilamente. Podemos chegar a um acordo e..."

Ele já estava negando com a cabeça.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo!" – ela gritou de novo.

Ele suspirou, encarando-a. Ela não lhe daria paz enquanto não conseguisse o que queria, mas não era ele que lhe diria o real motivo por estar impedindo-a de sair em alguma missão arriscada. Era uma coisa que ela mesma teria que perceber. Ele tinha que ganhar tempo.

"Está bem. Passarei-lhe uma nova missão, mas com uma condição..." – fez uma pausa esperando sua reação.

Sakura ia dizer algo em contrário, mas encontrou o olhar sério e determinado de Touya, resolveu capitular.

"Qual é a sua condição?" – perguntou calmamente sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente à mesa do irmão.

"Que você vá conversar com a psicóloga da agência."

"O quê?" – Sakura perguntou num tom que lhe pareceu normal, achou não ter ouvido direito. 

"Você ouviu muito bem Sakura." – ele respondeu, olhando-a com um sorriso que a ela pareceu superior demais.

"E por que motivo eu iria procurá-la?" – perguntou tentando-se controlar de novo, não podia ficar tendo ataques histéricos.

"Oras Sakura, eu preciso mesmo dizer? Você matou um homem. Eu não sei como isso está agindo em sua cabeça..."

"Minha cabeça está ótima, obrigada!" – ela interrompeu-o ironizando.

"...mas como você não conversou com ninguém...." – Touya continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – "...não procurou ajuda, eu acredito que você precise desabafar com alguém, e nada melhor que a Dra. Moreschi, ela é uma excelente profissional."

"Eu não quero ninguém vasculhando minha mente...."

"Isso não está em discussão." – ele a interrompeu, sério. – "Você quer uma missão? Já sabe o que fazer." – falou pegando alguns papéis em cima da mesa, dando a discussão como encerrada.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo Touya!" – ela gritou, batendo as mãos espalmadas em cima da mesa, não conseguindo mais se controlar.

Todo o momento ternura de antes, esquecido.

"Já fiz Sakura."

Ela o viu irredutível, ou fazia o que ele queria, ou nada de missões.

"Droga!" – ela exclamou indo em direção à saída. – "Droga!" – repetiu virando-se para ele.

Touya nem lhe dignou um olhar, ela abriu a porta e saiu batendo-a com força, fazendo as paredes e janelas estremecerem.

"Coitado do Syaoran, vai ter o maior trabalho para domar o furacão Sakura." – pensou Touya. 

Sakura estava possessa. Como ele se atrevia a dizer-lhe para procurar uma psicóloga? O que ela lhe diria que já não soubesse?

É, matara sim um homem, e sinceramente não se arrependia de seu feito. Livrara o mundo de um ser demoníaco, apesar dele ter o corpo de um homem. Não sentira prazer com o que fizera, longe disso, mas estava consciente de seu ato.

Sabia que essa morte ficaria em sua mente para sempre, jamais esqueceria que tirara uma vida, mas tinha certeza de que as coisas não melhorariam se conversasse com uma pessoa estranha.

"O Touya tem cada idéia. Tirano." – resmungou dobrando um canto no corredor e dando de encontro com Katrine, que vinha carregada de pastas, ambas foram ao chão e papéis voaram para todos os lados.

As duas ficaram um tanto confusas com a queda, mas Katrine logo se colocou em ação recolhendo as pastas e documentos, foi ajudada por Sakura, que pediu desculpas.

"Quem lhe deixou irritada assim?" – perguntou Katrine encarando a amiga.

"Touya."

"Sei. Quer falar sobre isso?" – ofereceu ajoelhando-se para encarar Sakura, os papéis esquecidos no chão.

"Ele quer que eu procure uma psicóloga."

"Sei." – disse Katrine entendendo de imediato o que acontecera.

"Você só sabe falar isso Katrine?" – Sakura descarregou parte de sua irritação na amiga.

Katrine deu um sorriso para a outra, entendia-a perfeitamente.

"Desculpe." – falou Sakura soltando um suspiro.

"Está tudo bem Sakura. De vez em quando seu irmão me irrita também. Eu vou até o ginásio e dou uns socos no saco de areia, imaginando que é a cara dele." – Katrine deu um sorriso malicioso e fez um gesto no ar como se estivesse dando um soco. Enrubesceu quando percebeu o olhar de Sakura. – "Desculpe-me, esqueci que ele é seu irmão." 

"Tudo bem Kat. O Touya é irritante mesmo, sei que ele pega no seu pé." – disse Sakura já mais calma. – "E você me deu uma boa idéia. Estou mesmo precisando gastar as energias."

Sakura ajudou rapidamente a amiga a recolher os papéis e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

"Valeu, Kat." – gritou sem se virar.

Katrine acenou para a amiga que se afastava, sempre admirara Sakura pela maneira jovial de ser.

Sakura vestida com um shorts de lycra e top pretos, dava socos poderosos no saco de areia, chutava e batia, esquerda e direita, já tinha uma meia hora. E não era que Kat tinha razão? Imaginava a cara amassada do irmão, e a raiva ia passando, pensou sorrindo.

"Sakura!"

Ela imobilizou a mão no ar, pronta para dar outro golpe, virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com Sayoran.

"Nós precisamos conversar." – ele continuou.

"Sobre o quê?" – ela perguntou, secando o rosto com uma toalha, para disfarçar a surpresa por vê-lo ali. Bebeu um gole de água sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ele estava lindo, de jeans e camiseta pretos, os cabelos rebeldes caindo sobre a testa, pedindo para serem tocados. Deus, esse homem era sua razão de viver, e vestido de maneira jovial, parecia pronto para... Calma Sakura, controle-se. Ela procurou afastar esses pensamentos libidinosos da mente, virou-se para continuar a socar o aparelho, pelo visto tinha muita energia para gastar ainda, continuou o exercício, com mais vigor, dado seu coração acelerado.

"Sobre Kuroki." – respondeu ele depois de um tempo.

"Não me venha você..." – disse ela entre socos. – "...querer me dar alguma lição de moral... ou conselho idiota...sobre o que eu fiz. Já me basta o Touya."

"Então é por causa de seu irmão que você está aqui torturando o pobre saco de areia?" – ele perguntou, não podendo deixar de sorrir.

"O tirano quer que eu vá procurar uma psicóloga."

"É uma boa idéia."

"É uma péssima idéia..." – ela falou virando-se para ele com a mão enluvada levantada.

"Eu acho que você precisa conversar com alguém." – ele disse a ela, encarando a mão levantada próxima a seu rosto. – "Ultimamente você anda não conseguindo controlar seu temperamento."

"O que você está dizendo? Acha que estou descontrolada, e que por isso matei Kuroki?"

"Você é que disse."

"Faça-me um favor, Syaoran, não tente me analisar, você não sabe mais nada sobre mim." – e virou de novo para o saco de areia.

"É, eu não sei. Nunca imaginei-a matando uma pessoa."

"Nem eu imaginei você matando." – retrucou ela encarando-o

Os dois olharam-se nos olhos. Desejos ocultos vindo à tona, mas os dois tentavam controlar-se.

"Eu não tive escolha." – ele disse enfim.

"Eu tive. É isso que vocês ainda não se deram conta, eu fiz a minha escolha, e não me arrependo disso."

"Eu duvido."

Sakura quase meteu a mão na cara dele. Odiava que duvidassem de sua palavra. Lembrou-se do desafio que lançou-lhe, chegara a hora de mostrar a esse cabeçudo do que ela era capaz.

"Nós temos um encontro marcado." – ela falou já tirando as luvas.

Ele olhou-a sem entender.

"Esqueceu-se de que me prometeu que quando tudo terminasse nós lutaríamos? Escolha suas armas. Luta ou espadas?"

"Sakura, não seja ridícula. Você está machucada ainda..."

"Está fugindo?" – desafiou-o, seguindo em direção ao ringue no centro do ginásio.

Syaoran soltou um profundo suspiro, viera ali para tentar fazê-la se abrir, e não estava conseguindo nada, mas talvez, lutar fosse uma boa coisa.

"Está bem." – disse indo atrás dela. – "Mas se eu ganhar, você conversa comigo ou com a psicóloga, você escolhe."

Ela olhou-o, mais uma condição, estava cansada disso, mas quem sabe ela não poderia virar o jogo.

"E se eu ganhar, você conversa com a psicóloga, que eu saiba você não procurou nenhuma ajuda, e acho que precisava mais dela do que eu."

Ele encarou-a, Sakura estava se mostrando uma ótima estrategista, mas ele não tinha a intenção de perder, por isso concordou. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Vamos começar com espada." – ele falou pegando a esfera.

"Que seja espada então." – olhou dos lados para ver se ninguém a veria usar a magia. 

Lacrou a porta do ginásio com a Carta Cadeado, para não serem interrompidos.

A luta começou, ambos rodeando-se esperando o primeiro ataque. Syaoran não queria machucá-la, mas também não facilitaria, já vira como ela melhorara no manejo da arma.

Ela atacou primeiro, ele aparou o golpe com a espada, olhos se encontraram, os dele sorridentes, os dela desafiadores. Sakura mais atacava, Syaoran só na defesa, até que ela parou abaixando a espada.

"Você não está atacando. O que quer? Cansar-me?" – perguntou irritada.

"Cuidado Sakura, já está deixando suas emoções tomarem conta. Não se esqueça, uma luta exige concentração e frieza." – ele disse tentando provocá-la, e conseguiu, era tão fácil, pensou sorrindo.

Ela atacou com mais força ainda.

Touya havia ligado para o celular da irmã, depois que ela saiu, ficara pensando que estava muito nervosa, e começou a ficar preocupado se ela estivesse dirigindo, poderia provocar um acidente, como ela não atendesse ligou para casa, e só ouviu a voz dela pela secretária eletrônica, resolveu ir até lá, ela poderia muito bem estar fazendo de propósito. Andava apressado pelos corredores, quando ao passar por uma porta foi atingido por algo, que gritou.

"Ohhh!" – caixas de arquivo morto e papéis espalharam-se em todas as direções, e só deu-lhe tempo de segurar a moça pela cintura para que não fosse também ao chão.

Quando ele encontrou dois olhos castanhos amendoados a encararem-no, pensou que só poderia mesmo ser Katrine Kérria. A mulher vivia derrubando coisas, podia ter um QI acima da média, mas era um desastre ambulante. 

"Por que você não olha por onde anda?" – perguntou mais rispidamente do que queria, não conseguia controlar muito seu temperamento quando estava perto dela, abominava pessoas desastradas, queria acreditar que fosse apenas isso.

"Se o senhor não andasse no mundo da lua teria me visto, por que eu não conseguiria, através das caixas." – ela disse abaixando-se para pegar os papéis pela segunda vez no dia.

Ele abaixou-se para ajudá-la, o que a deixou espantada.

"Desculpe-me se fui rude." – falou tentando controlar-se. – "Eu estava com pressa."

Ela encarou-o e reparou como estava magro e abatido. Deveria estar sofrendo.

"Eu sinto muito pelo Yukito." – disse baixinho, sem encara-lo.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas recolhendo os papéis.

"Ele sempre me ajudava quando eu derrubava alguma coisa." – ela falou e viu um sorriso irônico se formando no canto de seus lábios. – "Hoje foi a Sakura..."

"Sakura? Você a viu? Ela disse para onde ia?"

Katrine estranhou o tom de desespero do chefe.

"Vamos agente Kérria, eu não tenho o dia inteiro."

Estava de volta o chefe grosseiro.

"Ela disse que ia até ao ginásio..." 

Ele nem esperou ela terminar de falar, soltou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos e saiu correndo.

"Obrigada, por nada." – ela falou irônica.

Sakura e Syaoran continuavam a luta de espadas. Syaoran agora também atacava, mas não com tanta energia quanto Sakura, mas a garota se mostrava incansável, e mais veloz a cada minuto, ele já tinha que elevar em muito seus ataques, até que em uma das investidas de Sakura ele conseguiu desarmá-la, a espada voou para longe do ringue.

"Está bom para você?" – ele perguntou com a espada a centímetros de seu pescoço.

"De jeito nenhum." – ela respondeu dando um salto para trás. – "Eu posso lutar com você de mãos limpas. Venha." – chamou-o sorrindo. 

Ele sorriu diante daquela bela mulher, os olhos verdes brilhando em desafio, alguns fios de cabelo soltos da trança. Ele jogou a espada para fora do ringue e tirando a camiseta, ficou em posição de luta. 

Sakura engoliu em seco, o sorriso morrendo nos lábios, quando viu os músculos fortes à mostra. Pelo jeito ele queria desconcentra-la, e estava conseguindo com sucesso. Homem odioso. Procurou respirar compassadamente para controlar-se, mas era difícil.

"O que foi? Você está ficando vermelha. Está cansada?" – ele perguntou num tom de zombaria. Sabia perfeitamente o efeito que tinha sobre ela.

"Cansada? Ah! Daqui a pouco você estará pedindo água."

E partiu para cima dele, os dois lutavam bem, mas Syaoran tinha anos de treinamento em artes marciais.

"Não quer pedir ajuda da Carta Luta?" – ele perguntou zombando.

Ela rilhou os dentes, e deu-lhe um golpe com o braço que ele aparou facilmente.

Do lado de fora, alguns agentes tentavam entrar no ginásio mas a porta estava trancada e ninguém conseguia abrir. Touya viu o ajuntamento de agentes resmungando que não conseguiam entrar, pediu licença e foi chegando próximo à porta, quando tocou-a sentiu a magia fluindo. Nem se deu conta que não poderia ter sentido a magia, girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu, o que viu deixando-o pálido de susto.

Sakura dando um chute em Syaoran e ele segurando-a pela perna deu-lhe uma rasteira na outra derrubando-a no chão, ela caiu de costas ficando sem fôlego durante alguns segundos. Syaoran achou que tinha exagerado.

"Sakura, você está bem?" – ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Ela ia responder quando ouviram um grito vindo da porta.

"Sakura!" 

Ambos se assustaram, ela tentou erguer a cabeça para ver o irmão correndo em sua direção, no rosto aflito a preocupação com ela, tentou levantar-se para acalma-lo, mas sentiu-se levemente tonta pela falta de ar.

"Vocês dois estão malucos? O que pensam que estão fazendo? Deus, estou cercado por crianças. Dois inconseqüentes. Dois lunáticos."

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam sem entender o porquê daquele descontrole. 

"Calma Touya, eu estou bem." – Sakura ergueu o corpo sentando-se com a ajuda de Syaoran. – "Nós estávamos treinando, não é Syaoran?" – falou pedindo ajuda com o olhar.

"Sim, a Sakura só caiu, mas está bem."

"Está bem? O que você entende por estar bem? Você por acaso sabe o que poderia ter acontecido?" 

"Touya, a culpa é minha eu desafiei o Syaoran, mas não aconteceu nada, olha só." – ela falou levantando-se apoiada em Syaoran. Ela não sabia o que acontecia com o irmão, nunca tinha visto-o tão desesperado em protegê-la, imaginou que era conseqüência do que acontecera recentemente.

"Você foi descuidada por desafiá-lo, e você..." – falou virando-se para Syaoran. – "...deveria cuidar melhor da sua mulher."

"Espera aí Touya, eu não sou mulher do Syaoran. Você é que está ficando maluco. Acho que quem precisa de psicólogo é você."

"É isso. Você não precisa procurar a psicóloga se não quiser." – ele decidiu.

"Não?" – ela estranhou a mudança de assunto.

"Não. Por que você não terá missões. Se depender de mim nunca mais. Você não se cuida, não posso confiar em você."

"Touya..." – ela tentou falar.

"Não adianta dizer nada Sakura, está decidido, retiro minha condição, se você não pode se cuidar sozinha, eu cuido de você." – e dizendo isso pulou do ringue e estava se encaminhando em direção à porta.

Sakura encarou Syaoran, mas este estava tão ou mais espantado com o comportamento de Touya. Sakura pulou do tablado e seguiu o irmão.

"Touya, pelo amor de Deus, você não acha que está exagerando? Foi só um tombo, não aconteceu nada demais." – ela falou exasperada com o comportamento do irmão.

Ele parou e virou-se para ela, teria que quebrar a promessa que fizera a si mesmo e a Ywe, de não se meter mais na vida daqueles dois.

"Teria sido nada demais, se você tivesse perdido seu filho?"

A pergunta ecoou no ginásio, dois pares de olhos arregalaram-se.

"O quê?" – perguntou baixinho Sakura.

"Grávida?" – falou Syaoran ao mesmo tempo.

Continua

N.A.: agora lendo de novo...nossa...em que parte que eu terminei, fiquei com raiva de mim mesma...ahahahahah....onde já se viu? Terminar assim..... ainda bem que tem cap 16....hihihihi... e se eu dissesse que só iria continuar no SB3?....ah eu seria muita má....

E então? Eu sempre quis fazer Sakura grávida, tendo um filho.... nunca tinha feito... já tenho o nome do suposto filho ou filha de Sakura a tempos.... nem ia fazer nessa história, mas quando comecei a escrever a parte dois, já no início isso ficou decidido..... 

Vcs gostaram da pequena participação da Agente Katrine Kérria? Espero que sim.... 

Comentários:

****

Carol, eu também de vez em qdo fico sem adjetivos p comentar algum ep de SS...eheheh...sem problemas, maravilhosooooooo, tá ótimo...hihihihihi.... Ah, como n pensei em arrancar uma orelha dele? que falha a minha....ehehehehe...Também não gosta do Yuki? A lista só aumenta.... Ah sim, eu vou consertar o Touya, sem crises.... eheheheh.... Mas na verdade, até a Sakura estava em dúvida, pq ela nunca chegou até o final do sonho.... Já andei pensando nas maneiras do Syaoran compensar o Touya, se bem que na luta na sauna, o Syaoran ajudou-o duas vezes..... mas depois de ler seu e-mail, começou a me surgir uma idéia...eheheheh

****

Mari G.P., que bom que vc gostou da pose da Sakura....eheheh... Touya n está bem conspirando contra Sakura, como vc viu nesse capítulo, ele tinha uma razão p dizer o que disse....eheheheh.... falando em HP agora, n tem nada a ver fics com Sirius/Belatriz hem?...nem leio.... a raiva que eu tenho daquela bruxa...ei espera aí, bruxa p ela é elogio... vejamos.... ogra...é acho que ogra cai muito bem....ehehehe...nossa, seria legal continuar SB como terminou ALIAS...mas não, será totalmente diferente das primeiras....isso eu garanto.... Mari, e-mail, review....vale tudo, OK?

****

Marjarie, vc gostou? Emocionante...ai, que bom ler isso.... ehehehe..... jura que pensou que eu ia matar o Syaoran? Ei, vc foi muito esperta, realmente n teria SB3 sem Syaoran.... Pois, é, como eu disse, até pensei em matar meu agente preferido, o Touya, mas n dava.... ele é perfeito demais..... Ah sim, eu fiquei imaginando, tudo bem é a Sakura, mas também é uma agente secreta, caraca os agente vivem matando...pq não ela também? Pq sempre deixa-la com o estigma de menina boazinha?...isso acabou...pelo menos em SB...não que ela vá sair matando a torto e direito.....mas ela tinha que fazer isso...mesmo pq foi ela é que foi tocada pelo bandido...tinha que ser ela.... quanto a ser difícil a partir de agora, eu ainda n pensei nisso, por enquanto as coisas estão leves p o lado dela....mas talvez eu ainda dê um jeito nisso.... Muito obrigada pelos elogios....

****

Pri, andou colocando as minhas histórias em dia?...eheheh...legal isso.... O Syaoran está chato em SB?...putz, vc é a primeira a dizer isso...que pena que n gostou dele....adoro o jeito dele, mas cada um vê de maneiras diferentes não?.... mas se ele está chato como vc quer que ele fique com a Sakura?...ahahaha..... se bem que teve gente que n gostou da Sakura....hihihihi....acho que não estão acostumados a uma mudança meio drástica....mas a história, normalmente sempre acaba indo mais p o lado dela.... esse é um defeito que tenho, até tento corrigi-lo...mas qdo volto a ler, ela se sai mais....fazer o quê?

****

Morgana, que legal receber um e-mail seu..... eheheh...mais uma torturadora p o Kuroki....ahahahah.... deveria ter guardado todas essas torturas, seriam ótimas p minha fic de Saint Seiya, onde meu vilão passará dos limites da crueldade...ehehehehe...adoro qdo vcs se empolgam.....pois é, como respondi no e-mail, talvez n seja bem pela Sakura ter matado, que o Syaoran vai mudar....como vc leu nesse capítulo.....ainda n decidi como vai ficar a cabeça deles na parte 3....n quero fazer uma história densa, quero algo mais leve..... Ainda n li nenhum comentário sobre o Sirius que alguém tenha gostado da morte dele...acho que todos estão muito indignados.... As fics que vc leu são só as que escrevi mesmo....eu sou uma lesma p escrever, n posto enquanto a história n está pronta, apesar de já ter outras começadas.....obrigada pelos elogios, e vou agilizar SB3.

****

Nelly, que bom que vc gostou de Sem Barreiras....e eu te mandei o endereço do MSN, né?

****

Miaka, achei que vc n fosse aparecer nos reviews do capítulo 14...ehehehe...que boa surpresa te encontrar, aposto que logo vc volta com tudo à ativa.....então vc gostou do jeito que o Kuroki morreu? Ufa.....eheheheh.....Cruciatus ficaria boa, mas aí eu teria que explicar como ela aprendeu a lançar a maldição...eheheh....hum, talvez lendo o livro, quem sabe?...ah mas a Sakura n gosta muito de ler...ehehehehe....

****

Naki, minha listinha está famosa é?...eheheh.....olha, se me mandam e-mail ou comentário, eu procuro colocar todos aqui.... Ah sim, a Sakura impressionou até a mim.....chocou alguns...ehehehe...... Matar o Ywe.....culpa da Kath...hihihihih..... não, é sério, tirando a antipatia da Kath pelo Yuki, eu tinha pensado mesmo em matar o Touya, mas aí achei que essa foi a melhor solução, como explicado nesse capítulo, o Touya já tinha feito isso pelo Yuki, nada mais justo a retribuição, e o ferimento era muito sério.... e como eu queria alguém morto.....eheh...sobrou p ele.... Ei foi amizade mesmo...nada de colocar em dúvida a masculinidade do Touya...eheheh....apesar de no primeiro eu ter dado a entender algo além de amizade, mas acho que n ficou nada explícito, e vai dar p contornar isso muito bem.... Eu preferi mata-lo de vez mesmo... Ywe e Yuki em conjunto decidiram que esse seria o fim...Ywe doou todo seu poder, n daria só p ter tirado Yuki.... os dois ficam mortos, mesmo pq eles n apareciam muito....Agente atrapalhada é?....ahahahah..... 

****

Yoru, ahahaha...sabia que vc diria algo assim.... tinha certeza que vc viria com esse papo dele ter sofrido pouco....ahahahah....menina má.....muito má...eheheheh...Touya com poderes mágicos....já viu que voltou né?...mas sabe que eu acabei esquecendo de colocar isso na parte 3?...eu sou uma cabeça oca mesmo...vou ter que inserir a magia em algumas partes...boa lembrança...valeu....

****

Kath, ehehehe....é meio impressionante mesmo ver a maneira que a Sakura usou p matar o Kuroki, sofrendo muito ou não, imagina ela ir ferindo alguém por vontade própria?.....ahahah.... putz, ele ser maltratado pela Midoriko seria o fecho de ouro...ahahahah...já expliquei que vc deu uma ajudinha para a morte do Yuki, mas como eu disse alguém teria que morrer, foram muitas as maldades, p ninguém sofrer, n seria interessante terminar com todos bem.... ah foi nesse mesmo que a Agente Kérria entra.... vc viu que já tem gente chamando-a de agente atrapalhada?...hihihihih.....

****

Pattyfeliz, que bom que vc gostou da morte do Kuroki.....ah sim Syaoran ainda está abismado pelo que sua amada fez....eheheheh...vc teve ataques qdo o "coisinho" morreu em HP?..... eu tive vários....ahahahah...valeu Patty.... eca, mais uma torturadora para o Kuroki....nossa vc se superou....eca ao quadrado....ui....

****

Dada, outra que n gosta do Yuki? Coitado do nosso mal amado amigo... eheheheh... sinceramente também me arrepio qdo leio o Touya salvando o Syaoran.... ah que bom que a Sakura merece algum crédito de sua parte...eheheheh...pois é, e agora?...SeS se acertam?.....eheheheh

****

Lina, realmente quem imaginaria Sakura matando? A mente insana aqui é claro, fazer a doce Sakura matar uma pessoa...ehehehe...se bem que eu tenho outra fic que ela e o Syaoran também mataram um cara, meio acidente mas mataram...eheheheh...o Syaoran é maravilhoso sim....eu particularmente adoro ele...

****

Thais, tá tudo bem? Me sentiria muito mal se vc tivesse tido um treco...ehehehe... eu n ia fazer essa maldade com meu lindinho, matar o Touyazinho.....quer dizer, eu fiz...mas me arrependi...eheheheh...Reinventei a Sakura...gostei...eheheh....

****

Nelly, acho que foi vc que mandou e-mail pedindo MSN né?...eheheh...dois comentários p vc (se foi vc, claro)....valeu pelo primeiro review, é sempre legal ver gente nova acompanhando a história....

****

Erika, uia, vc gostou mesmo da morte do Kuroki...eheheheh...eu n diria que a Sakura está super arrependida, acho que ela está bem consciente do que fez, e essa era a única solução para esse vilão.... mas será que ela errou? Tá, é errado matar alguém, mas caraca, o Kuroki estava pedindo a tempos por esse final, e Sakura como agente tem passe livre, ou parodiando 007, permissão para matar...ehehehehe..... ainda n decidi como fazê-la agir na parte 3 com essa morte na cabeça, como vc percebeu por esse capítulo, ela tem muita coisa em que pensar agora....eheheheheh...vc n escreveu muito não.... adoro ler os reviews.... 

****

Angie M.G., que bom que eu a surpreendi, adoro fazer isso...ehehehe.... mas digamos que a Sakura n está muito "doce" em SB...eheheheh

****

Rafa, estou me curvando em agradecimento aos seus aplausos....eheheheh...Muito Obrigada!....Ah vc gostou da entrada do Syaoran.....eheheheh....Ah sim, Sakura estava usando a Carta Espada, deixei isso claro bem no comecinho do capítulo...também n gosta do Yuki? Começo a acreditar que ele n fará falta nenhuma...eheheh..mas Touya sempre foi livre...ehehe...mas sinto dizer que não para Kaho, e muito menos para Nakuru.... ahahah...deixa a Kath ler isso.... não, temos uma nova personagem aparecendo, como vc já teve uma palhinha nesse capítulo.... Acredito que não haverá mais tantas cenas de ciúmes por parte de Touya, a briga dos dois será por outra coisa....hihihihih.....Não matar o Kuroki? A partir do momento que esse vilão começou a fica peçonhento, eu já sabia como ele morreria....não mata-lo nem passou pela minha cabeça...eheheh..Talvez Sakura n sofra tanto assim, e está aí seu pedido atendido....eheheheh...pé quente...eheheheh...quanto às suas outras idéias, passou longe...ahahah...aguarda o último capítulo, e depois me diz o que achou.... valeu Rafa, pelos parabéns...adorei....

****

Patty, sua Mente Brilhante tá digitando grudada no teto....meu ego inflou e n quer saber de descer daqui....hihihihihi.....mas deu tempo de pegar o teclado...eheheheh...também adoro lutas de espadas, pq vc acha que mandei o Seiya p a época dos cavaleiros?....ehehehe...quem é que n gosta do meu Touya? Se alguém já disse que não, não estou lembrada...ehehehe.....ele é muito querido, minha personificação de irmão...acho que vou ler essa história p mamãe....ela vai adorar e se arrepender de n ter me dado um Touya...eheheheh....ei essa é nova, reviver o Kuroki p mais uma tortura-lo...ehehehe...essa foi boa.... bom qto ao crápula tentar matar o Shiryu, eu posso muito bem fazer o Khan tentar mata-lo já que vc pediu....ahahahahah..... aí deixo vc criar a vontade torturas p o vilão...eheheheh.... mesmo vc n sendo a 100, só de estar aqui já valeu.... Muito Obrigada Patty, por eu n colocar meus furos na história..... acho que te agradeço pouco pelas revisões não é?....

****

Laine, claro que sei quem é vc...eheheh...tudo bem? Ah eu consigo imaginar a Sakura matando alguém, provavelmente vc ainda a veja como aquela menininha de 10 anos.... ela cresceu, e ver o que ela viu, passar pelo que passou....ser uma agente..... a situação que ela viveu, levou-a a esse final.... se ficou chocante? Ficou sim. A primeira vez que li depois que escrevi, foi isso que imaginei que todos diriam, mas como o Kuroki foi muito odiado, alguns leitores até acharam pouco...eheheheh...valeu pelo review...

****

Nina, vc nunca enche meu saco....mesmo pq..... ah deixa p lá...ia escrever besteira....hihihihih... ah entendo sim, é a Sakura....mas, não é a Sakura de 10 anos, como eu disse ali em cima p Laine, é uma mulher adulta, que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e com todo direito e poder de fazer o que fez....hum.....fiquei na dúvida, que fic sobre qual história?...ehehehe..... seria aquela? Já que vc comentou em fatos reais, acho que seria a que estou pensando...ahahaha....depois comento sobre isso no e-mail.... Ah Nina, na sua idade paixões vão e vêm.... só te digo p aproveitar esse momento, é um dos mais gostosos....

****

Lally, uau....nossa.....amei o seu review.... autógrafo foi boa...eheheh...eu digo que acho que n ficou muito legal?...sério?....ehehehe...tá bom, não digo mais.... valeu Lally, que bom que vc gostou....também achei que esse capítulo ficou demais...hihihihi....

Pessoal, se vc me mandou um e-mail, ou um review e eu n deixei comentário, me perdoem, sem querer eu coloquei os reviews na lista de bloqueados, quase me matei...eheheh....e andei não recebendo e-mails alguns dias.... outros chegaram atrasados, meu computador não anda muito bonzinho comigo, então se eu não deixei comentário, por favor me mandem um e-mail...conserto isso rapidinho.....

Bom, muitos de vcs adoraram o Yuki ter morrido, mas sentiram o Ywe ter ido junto.... desculpem acabar com as esperanças, mas ele não voltará....só em Buffy os mortos voltam....ahahahah.... Eu já disse isso, mas torno a repetir, os dois não tiveram muito saída na história, apareceram pouco, e como alguém iria morrer, resolvi acabar logo com os dois de uma vez.....e como foi o Ywe que cedeu sua magia, e foi muita magia.... resolvi não deixa-lo vivo....Sim, a Kath deu uma grande ajudinha na morte do Yuki....mas não posso jogar toda a culpa nela...ehehehe.... 

Acho que era isso....o último capítulo já está chegando.... sei lá se vcs irão gostar.....ehehehe

Escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	16. Capítulo 16

****

Capítulo 16

Grávida. Pensava Sakura saindo da clínica onde fora fazer o exame para ter certeza do fato. Ela estava grávida, mesmo. Touya havia lhe contado que Ywe percebera uma estranha oscilação em sua energia, ficara intrigado durante alguns dias, mas depois constatara que ela estava esperando um bebê. Contara a Touya quando ela havia sido seqüestrada, e pedira segredo, por isso o sacrifício do irmão salvando Syaoran, ele não queria deixar seu bebê sem o pai. Seu irmão era a pessoa mais linda desse mundo, tinha um coração de ouro, turrão às vezes, claro, com a estranha mania de fazer as coisas sem dizer os porquês, mas ela o amava mesmo assim.

Sakura caminhava por Tomoeda pensando o que faria a partir desse momento, seu irmão tinha razão, não podia ficar indo de missão atrás de missão com um bebê na barriga, talvez o mais certo fosse mesmo cuidar da loja, esses meses em que ficara envolvida no seqüestro das crianças deixara-a abandonada às traças, seu gerente cuidara de tudo direitinho, mas seu estoque deveria estar em baixa, e ela adorava renová-lo, isso mesmo, sairia pelo mundo atrás de artefatos e objetos para a loja. 

Nem se dava conta de para onde estava indo, traçando planos para o futuro, tão distraída estava que nem ao menos percebeu que estava sendo seguida. 

Roupinhas para o bebê, seria maravilhoso comprá-las, teria que avisar Tomoyo, ela adoraria fazer uma caça aos shoppings de Tóquio. 

Ela parou de repente, na ponte sobre o lago no Parque Pingüim. E Syaoran? O que pensava sobre tudo isso? Eles teriam que conversar. Ela não estava muito animada em criar seu filho sem pai, mas talvez ele pudesse achar que ela armara tudo. Meu Deus, como não pensara nisso antes? Óbvio que com aquela mente retorcida, ele acharia que ela esquematizara um grande plano de ação, engravidar para prendê-lo a seu lado. Mas ele que sequer levantasse essa hipótese, ela quebraria a cara dele, até parece que tinha dado tempo de se prevenir quando ele a agarrara e ....

"Eu não quero nem pensar naquela noite. Fico quente só de imaginar." – disse Sakura em voz alta abanando-se com as mãos. 

"Que noite?" – uma voz soou atrás dela fazendo-a pular de susto.

Syaoran estava parado a centímetros olhando-a, sem entender o porquê dela estar falando sozinha.

"O quê?" – perguntou ela, o coração aos pulos.

"Eu perguntei primeiro. Que noite?"

"Nenhuma noite, nada que te interesse." – respondeu virando-se para olhar as águas do lago, tentando pensar, pois ele a deixara estranhamente sem fôlego.

"Então?" – ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Então o quê?"

"O que há Sakura? Você não está fazendo muito sentido hoje."

"Oras, você aparece do nada, me dá um susto, e faz um monte de perguntas sem ordem alguma e eu não estou fazendo sentido? Faça-me o favor."

"Ok! Vamos começar de novo." – ele falou, suplicando em pensamento por paciência. – "Você foi ao médico. Está mesmo grávida?"

Ela olhou-o durante alguns segundos, com os olhos franzidos concentrada em tentar decifrar o que ele estava pensando através de sua expressão, mas era uma máscara impenetrável. Seu tom de voz, o mais normal possível.

"É, estou sim." – ela disse examinando atentamente a reação dele. Nada.

"Sei. Então é isso."

"Então é isso o quê? Olha aqui se você sequer imagina que eu possa ter feito uma trama para te segurar aqui no Japão, vai tirando seu cavalinho da chuva seu pretensioso, porque..."

"Sakura!" – ele a interrompeu, segurando-a pelos ombros. – "Eu não disse nada."

"Mas ia dizer." – ela rebateu.

"É claro que eu ia dizer, mas não essas barbaridades que você disse. De onde você tira essas idéias? Anda lendo muitas novelas dramáticas." 

"Eu..."

"Cale a boca e me escute." – ele ordenou colocando a mão na boca dela.

"Ai isso é tão lindo." – veio um sussurro por trás de alguns arbustos à beira do lago.

"Fala baixo, Tomoyo. Quer que eles ouçam você?"

"Ele vai pedi-la em casamento. Eu sei que vai." – disse Tomoyo que não parava de filmar os amigos.

"É bom mesmo ele pedir." – falou Touya com o punho fechado, numa clara demonstração do antagonismo de anos atrás.

"Eriol, ele vai pedir não vai?" – perguntou Tomoyo sem ao menos se virar para o marido.

"Se eu te contar, não terá a menor graça Tomoyo." – disse Eriol que estava recostado em uma árvore, dando um sorriso de quem sabe de tudo.

"Isso não é muito bonito, Eriol. Você é meu marido, deveria me contar tudo." – resmungou Tomoyo.

"Ah, minha querida, eu posso até dizer a você que 'provavelmente' Syaoran vá pedir Sakura em casamento...."

"Ahhhh...." – começou Tomoyo a gritar, mas Touya tapou-lhe a boca.

".....mas isso não quer dizer que Sakura irá aceitar." – continuou Eriol sorrindo.

"O quê?" – gritaram Touya e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo, virando-se para ele.

"Vocês sabem, eu não posso prever o futuro." – ele completou sorrindo ainda mais.

"Eriol, se você não quer ajudar, não atrapalhe." – resmungou Touya.

Sakura ficou olhando Syaoran tão próximo de seu rosto, a mão em sua boca, a outra segurando-a no ombro, ela começou a sentir calor, ficou vermelha, estava precisando de ar. Empurrou a mão dele e deu uns passos para trás.

"Fala." – ela disse meio sufocada.

"Nós vamos nos casar." – ele falou simplesmente.

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. 

"Casar? Assim? Você chega e toma a decisão de novo? Sozinho. De que agora quer se casar?"

"Você não quer se casar?" – ele perguntou sentindo o coração pular uma batida em falso.

É claro que ela queria se casar, mas não pelos mesmos motivos dele. Estava claro como cristal que ele se casaria com ela pelo filho. 

"Posso saber por quê, você agora quer se casar comigo?" – ela perguntou num fio de esperança de que estivesse enganada.

"Por que eu te amo. Vai Li, diga a ela." – torcia Tomoyo.

"Como por quê? Por que você está esperando o meu filho, é óbvio." – respondeu Syaoran.

Touya e Tomoyo suspiraram balançando a cabeça em negativa, Eriol divertia-se com a esposa e o primo por afinidade.

"Óbvio. Claro." – ela respondeu, virando-se de costas para ele.

Sakura sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas não choraria na frente dele. Engoliu, num esforço para se controlar. E sem se virar para ele perguntou:

"Você também se casaria comigo se eu não estivesse grávida, Syaoran?"

"Sim, responde que sim, seu estúpido." – sussurrou Touya.

O que ela estava querendo dele? Syaoran achava que Sakura pularia de alegria quando a pedisse em casamento, mas ela só ficava lhe fazendo um monte de perguntas. É claro que ele se casaria com ela se não estivesse grávida, pois já não era agente do Serviço Secreto Japonês apenas para ficar perto dela? O governo chinês o liberara de prestar serviços ao país para trabalhar no Japão, mas quando necessitassem dele, teria que estar sempre a postos para auxiliá-los. 

Fora difícil nessas duas semanas de negociações, mas com a ajuda de Touya, ele conseguira transferir-se definitivamente para o Japão, tudo para ficar perto de Sakura, e ele nem sabia ainda que ela estava grávida. Fizera tudo em segredo para lhe dar a notícia depois. Estar perto dela durante esse tempo, vê-la todos os dias, tê-la em seus braços de novo, mostrara-lhe que seu lugar sempre seria com ela, sua culpa ainda estaria com ele, mas ele percebera que em muito se amenizara apenas por um sorriso de Sakura, por um toque, um afago, um beijo. 

Amá-la de novo, transportara-o para um lugar onde somente os dois existiam, e desse amor agora ela estava esperando um filho seu, fruto da união mais perfeita que ele pudesse imaginar. 

E ela ainda perguntava se ele se casaria se ela não estivesse grávida?

"É claro que eu me casaria, Sakura."

Agora pôde se ouvir dois suspiros aliviados vindo detrás dos arbustos.

Ela virou-se para olha-lo nos olhos. Queria tanto acreditar nele, confiar de novo seu coração a ele, mas já foram tantas as decepções, que não sabia se agüentaria outra.

"Você tem dúvidas?" – ele perguntou, lia em seus olhos que ela não estava segura do que queria.

Sakura não conseguia encara-lo, virou-se de novo de costas para ele. Ó Senhor, tudo que sempre mais quis na vida, era casar-se com ele, mas não assim, não por necessidade de dar um nome a seu filho. Ela não acreditava que ele se casaria mesmo se não estivesse grávida.

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Syaoran sentiu seu mundo ruir. Sakura não o queria, foi isso que ele entendera? Tinha que ter certeza.

"Sakura! Você não se casará comigo? Foi isso que eu entendi?" – ele esperou sua resposta com o coração nas mãos.

Ela virou-se para ele, viu o sofrimento em seus olhos e uma ponta de esperança, mas nesse momento não poderia dar-lhe o que ele queria.

"Foi, Syaoran. Eu não vou me casar com você."

"Vocês dois não acham que já bisbilhotaram demais?" – perguntou Eriol a Tomoyo e Touya, ambos de ombros caídos como se tivessem sido derrotados em um jogo muito disputado.

"Eriol está certo, Tomoyo. Vamos deixá-los, acho que não gostariam de saber que vimos essa cena."

"É... vou destruir essa fita." – falou uma desconsolada Tomoyo caminhando atrás de Touya, e sendo seguida por Eriol, com seu eterno sorriso de "Eu sei de tudo".

"Isso faz parte da sua vingança?" – Syaoran perguntou, tentando fazer a raiva tomar lugar da decepção.

"Vingança?" – ela perguntou sem entender.

"Pelas coisas não terem saído da maneira que você queria na China."

"Você está pensando que eu te recusei por vingança?" – ela perguntou com irritação na voz. – "Se você pensa que eu faria esse tipo de jogo, é melhor não nos casarmos mesmo, por que de fato você não me conhece."

"Desculpe-me. Falei sem pensar. Eu fiquei com raiva, e quis te ferir como você está fazendo comigo." – ele falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto claro de que estava perdendo a razão.

Sakura aproximou-se dele, pegando-o pela mão.

"Eu não quero feri-lo Syaoran. Nunca. Você ainda é o grande amor da minha vida."

"Mas..." – ele começou, confuso. 

"Não querer me casar com você nesse momento, não quer dizer que eu não o queira do meu lado."

"Eu não entendo. O que você está querendo dizer?" 

"Eu te amo, mas não vou me casar com você. Eu nem sei seus planos. Você chega aqui, descarrega um pedido de casamento, diz que é por causa do bebê, mas não me fala mais nada. Eu não quero morar na China, eu tenho meu trabalho, que não vou abandonar. Eu vou ter o bebê, mas continuarei a ser agente, o Touya terá que aceitar isso, eu gosto do que faço..."

"Eu também não quero morar na China." – disse ele com um leve sorriso. – "De fato eu moro no Japão há uma semana. Meus planos são de ficar por aqui, perto de você e de nosso filho. Eu não quero que você largue seu trabalho na agência, por que você é uma excelente profissional." – ele ia falando e se aproximando lentamente dela, passou o dedo em seu rosto. – "Eu te amo."

Viu os olhos dela brilharem, mas ela ainda tinha dúvidas.

"Eu vou provar que a amo por você, e não por ser a mãe do meu filho." – falou com a mão em sua barriga.

"De que maneira você irá provar?" – ela perguntou um tanto provocante.

Ele não disse nada, aproximou-se e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a nos lábios, apertou-a contra si aprofundando o beijo. Ele sentia seu perfume, sua doçura.

Ela enlaçou-o pela cintura, saboreando-o por inteiro, colando-se mais ainda a ele. 

Syaoran levantou o rosto encarando os intensos olhos verdes da mulher amada. 

Sakura pestanejou, a vista completamente embaçada, ela era puro fascínio por ele.

"Nós estávamos falando de quê mesmo?" – ela perguntou, com voz rouca.

Syaoran gargalhou, sua risada soando pelo parque. Ela sorriu para ele, adorava vê-lo rindo daquela maneira solta.

Ele a fitou, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

"As coisas serão como você quiser, Sakura. Como você quiser. Mas esteja preparada, por que eu não vou desistir. Você se casará comigo." 

__

**_(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_** __

Bryan Adams

Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love   
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - yea I'd die for you

Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

  
**(Tudo O Que Eu Faço) Eu Faço Por Você**

Olhe nos meus olhos - você verá   
O que significa para mim   
Procure no seu coração, procure em sua alma   
E quando você me achar lá, você não procurará mais

Não me diga que por isso não vale a pena tentar   
Você não pode me dizer que por isso não vale a pena morrer   
Você sabe que é verdade   
Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você

Olhe dentro do meu coração - você encontrará   
Não há nada lá para se esconder   
Aceite-me como sou - tome minha vida   
Eu daria tudo - eu sacrificaria

Não me diga que por isso não vale a pena lutar   
Não consigo evitar - não há nada que queira mais   
'Cê¹ sabe que é verdade   
Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você

Não há amor como seu amor   
E nenhuma outra poderia dar mais amor   
Não há lugar nenhum - a menos que você esteja lá   
O tempo todo - sempre²

Oh, você não pode me dizer que por isso não vale a pena tentar   
Não consigo evitar - não há nada que queira mais   
Eu lutaria por você - eu mentiria por você   
Andaria na corda bamba por você - sim, eu morreria por você

'Cê sabe que é verdade   
Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você 

E continua em Sem Barreiras – Parte3....

N.A.: Oi pessoal, não sei se terminou exatamente como muitos queriam, mas pelo menos eles não ficaram separados...eheheh

Tomara que vcs tenham gostado desse final, foi a maneira que encontrei para deixa-los juntos, e não exatamente juntos...entenderam né? Ainda quero algumas barreiras pelo caminho na terceira parte.....ehehehe

Conto com vocês para a revisão, se deixei algo pendente p trás posso dar um jeito na parte 3. Por isso me digam se algo ficou duvidoso. 

Meus agradecimentos:

****

Marjarie, o Touya vai sair dessa, e terá uma grande ajuda. Que bom que vc gostou da Katrine, vc não sabe como isso me alegra. A Sakura, como vc viu nesse último capítulo não consegue mesmo controlar-se muito perto do Syaoran, e posso dizer que na parte 3, ela ficará cada vez mais seduzida por ele.... Touya provavelmente estará um tanto qto neurótico....eheheh...mais ainda.... Obrigada por todos os e-mails que vc mandou acompanhando cada capítulo. Adorei todos.

****

Yoru, acho que nem foi tão estranho vc ter matado que a Sakura estaria grávida, acredito que qdo vc começa a acompanhar algumas histórias acaba lendo nas entrelinhas o que a autora irá aprontar.... digamos que vc já está conectada com as minhas idéias.....eheheh... não sei se ficou emocionante, mas acho que a continuação será mais interessante. Valeu por estar sempre presente em meus reviews Yoru. Muito obrigada!

****

Nina, eu adoro homens de preto, o Ri fica lindo de camisa preta...aiai...mas eu sou suspeita, meu marido é muito charmoso...eheheh...nem sei que besteira eu ia falar...talvez soltar algum furo de uma nova história...ahahah.... Quanto ao Touya saber da gravidez, ficou explicado nesse capítulo. Eu é que fico agradecida por sua amizade, por seus e-mails e seus reviews.

****

Mari G.P., realmente o Syaoran sabe exatamente o poder que ele tem.... alguns homens sabem se aproveitar disso qdo querem nos abalar...eheheheh... Touya neurótico? Acabei de dizer isso ali em cima...eheheheh...ele só vai piorar...ahahahah... que loira sem sal? Boiei.... Não prevejo novas aparições de Meilyn.... Obrigada por ter acompanho a história, adorei todos os reviews.

****

Miaka, imagina que eu gostaria de me livrar de vc, muito me alegra que vc conseguiu se manter on line p ler a fic. Será que vc gostou do final da história dois? Não separados mas também não completamente juntos...eheheh.... Contar algo da parte 3? É uma idéia, talvez eu poste no blogg, como eu fiz com essa parte dois, antes de começar a postar no FF, coloquei um trecho no Cerejeira....ehehehe...tá bom assim p vc?.... Muito, muito obrigada por ter lido a fic.

****

Erika, pois é, Touya recuperou os poderes. Vc achou a Agente Kérria engraçada? Ainda não viu nada, ela é super simpática. Eu agradeço a todos os reviews que vc enviou, muito obrigada.

****

Thais, sabe que n perguntei a Kath se ela gostou do início do outro capítulo? Mas acho que ela deixou passar mesmo pq na parte 3 as coisas estão do jeito que ela quer....eheheheh. Valeu Thais, pelos reviews e por ser sempre tão gentil.

****

Rafa, sorriso de nuca a nuca...ahahahah...essa foi ótima Rafa....se vc achou Touya protecionista agora, quero só ver a sua opinião sobre ele na parte 3...eheheh... Estou amando vcs estarem gostando da Katrine, é meu projeto especial na parte 3. Valeu Rafa, pelos elogios e por ter gostado da história.

****

Naki, hihihi...hormônios controlados aí minha amiga?...eheheh...ah que pena que eu n pensei na Sakura provocando o Syaoran...mas acho que ele já teve provocações demais no decorrer da história, resolvi que ela ficaria de boca seca um pouquinho....eheheheh....Isso mesmo.... Ywe na troca de energia passou seus poderes ao Touya.... Ah eu sei que o Ywe não poderia passar por cadeado, mas eu queria uma entrada do Touya triunfal, ele arrebentar a porta, como era minha idéia inicial, n iria ser legal, muito comum......eheheh.... e como queria que vcs pegassem a magia nele, resolvi que seria dessa maneira. Sobre ele saber que ela estava grávida, explicado no início desse capítulo. Naki, que bom que vc mandou reviews e gostou da história, por causa de SB começamos uma grande amizade que espero, seja duradoura.

****

Jenny-Ci, acho que o motivo dos dois se entenderem vai mais além do que apenas a gravidez da Sakura, eu não gostaria que o Syaoran se aproximasse dela apenas por ela estar grávida, e vc já viu que nem a Sakura gostou muito dos motivos dele...eheheh...apesar de ama-lo. Sem problemas não mandar reviews em todos os capítulos Jenny, eu juro que nunca vou cobrar....eheheh... só de vc ter lido e comentando, já está de bom tamanho. Eu te agradeço.

****

Nelly, está aí o que aconteceu depois, espero que vc continue acompanhando a última parte. Obrigada pelos reviews.

****

DarkAngel, como eu disse p Jenny, espero que os dois se acertem, mas por motivos mais fortes do que apenas a gravidez, tipo, se tocarem que se amam, e que não conseguem ficar longe um do outro. Também acho que deve ser lindo a Sakura grávida, sempre tive vontade de escrever uma história com ela esperando um bebê, já que escrevi uma em que ela não podia ter filhos. Logo vc vai perceber que o Touya está levando na boa a perda do Yuki, esse é uma fato da vida que não pode ser mudado, e a Sakura estando grávida fará com que ele pense apenas no futuro sobrinho, e em mais algumas coisas que não estavam previstas p vida dele...eheheh.... Muito obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que vc gostou da história, também acho que a próxima será melhor...eheheh

****

Bella, sinto não poder atende-la qto ao pedido de ressuscitar o Yuki, a Kath me mataria, reservei outra história para o Toya, e o Yuki só iria atrapalhar...eheheh.... Realmente consegui fazer uma Sakura perdendo a cabeça fácil, isso é influência minha, tenho que ser honesta, sou pavio curto...eheheheh... Muito obrigada pelo review, adorei receber.

****

Lally, espero que enquanto eu não colocar a parte 3 no ar, vc se atualize na história e leia a parte 1....ehehehe.... Obrigada meu anjo pelos elogios, muito me agrada saber que vc gostou, já que ultimamente vc anda meio vidrada em fics de InuYasha...eheheh...Logo te mando meu autógrafo....tem uma caneta rosa muito fofa ela tem cheirinho e brilha, foi a Andy que mandou....pode ser nessa?...eheheh...Lally, valeu mesmo por ter lido SB2, adorei todos os seus reviews.

****

PattyFeliz, gostou da Sakura grávida? Que bom, também começo a apreciar essa idéia. Valeu por todos os reviews, e por acompanhar a história, muito obrigada. 

****

Tat, que bom que vc gostou da luta, achei essa parte bem legal, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada por acompanhar a história.

****

Patty, acho que foi um sucesso sim, tive poucas críticas o que muito me alegrou. Você tá virando irmã protetora é? Cuidado, o Touya pode estar influenciando vc....eheheheh...eu estava brincando, nunca que mataria seu Shiryu....ehehehe....

Claro que precisa agradecer, vc evitou que eu postasse a história com alguns grandes furos, lembra do hesitar?...eheheheh...meu ego por enquanto está sob controle...ehehe.... valeu Patty, por ser minha amiga, minha revisora, por ouvir minhas idéias, minhas dúvidas qto a músicas...eheheh.... e vem mais coisa por aí, faz tempo que não te mando serviço.

Agradeço de novo a Patty, por estar sempre pronta a me ajudar. 

A Kath por ler e mandar o texto cheio de risadinhas, me inspirando com idéias novas....eheheh.... 

A Andy por me ouvir, por ler na época minhas cartas, e pela troca de idéias. 

A Carla por estar sempre pronta a me ajudar.

Ah sim, obrigada a Lú/Sininho por ter gostado da história, adorei compartilha-la com vc antes de todos...ehehehe.....

Aos meus termômetros, eu agradeço de coração.

Agradeço a vc que acompanhou Sem Barreiras – Os Protetores do início ao fim, que deixou review, que mandou e-mail, e a vc que também não deixou, mas leu, só espero que tenha gostado também.

Uma lista do pessoal que passou por aqui:-

****

Agatha, Angie M.G., Bella, Cruz Anna, Dada, Dallyla, Dani, Danizinha, Dark Angel, Diana, Erika, Fab, Jane, Jenny-Ci, Júlia, Kath, Kirisu, Laine, Lally, Lina, Lú, Lucy Shido, Lyca, Mari P.G., Marjarie, Mary Marcato, Metabee, Miaka, Midori, Morgana, Naki, Nelly, Nilza, Nina, Patty, PattyFeliz, Polly, Rafa, Tat, Thais, Xianya, Yoruki, YSH, Yuki

Talvez eu tenha repetido alguns nomes, mas é que vcs vivem mudando os nicks....não consigo acompanhar, e se eu esqueci alguém sinto muito, às vezes me perco nos e-mails e reviews. Alguns talvez ainda estejam lendo a primeira história, mas não poderia deixar de coloca-los aqui.

Sem Barreiras – Parte 3, ainda está em produção, quem me conhece um pouquinho mais, sabe que não coloco uma história no ar enquanto não a termino, eu tenho grandes temporadas que não escrevo nem uma linha, por esse motivo só publico com tudo pronto. Espero que vcs tenham paciência de esperar a próxima parte, em consideração a Miaka, que pediu um trechinho, deixo uma sinopse.

****

Sem Barreiras – Parte 3

__

Sakura e Syaoran juntos, mas não casados. Haverá alguns assassinatos de agentes, um inimigo não conhecido ainda (nem eu o conheço), está atrás de algo que apenas a agência possui. Adianto que será uma fic mais leve, musical, engraçada (espero, não sei fazer comédia).

Touya em um novo romance, mais neurótico ainda, preocupado com a gravidez da irmã, com isso Sakura aprontará algumas p se livrar dele.

Sakura apesar de estar fora da agência não consegue se livrar do perigo, mesmo grávida se choca de frente com os vilões.....eheheheh.... 

Syaoran, acreditem, estará muito romântico, tudo p conquistar de vez o grande amor da sua vida.

Katrine Kérria, sinceramente espero que todos gostem dela, mas acredito que vcs já gostem.

Em suma, espero fazer uma grande terceira parte, e que vcs gostem tanto quanto as duas primeiras histórias.

Obrigada de novo a todos que deixaram seu comentário, agradeço a essa história pelos novos grandes amigos que me deram, só por isso adorei tê-la escrito, mas de quebra eu gosto muito dessa trilogia.

Por isso deixo um conselho p vcs, quando forem escrever, qualquer coisa, escrevam pq curtem escrever, pq se sentem bem, pq no final de cada capítulo vc esteja sorrindo por ter feito um bom trabalho, ter dado o melhor de si. Não escrevam visando elogios, não que não seja bom recebe-los, é ótimo ver o seu trabalho valorizado, mas acima de tudo, vc tem que apreciar o que faz, faça em primeiro lugar p si mesmo, os outros gostarem será conseqüência.

Um grande beijo e quem quiser manter contato é só escrever

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô

Sobre o tema da história transplantes de órgãos, eu n sei a opinião de vcs sobre o assunto, se contra ou a favor, tenho que ser honesta e dizer que na minha carteira de motorista está "não doadora", mas depois das pesquisas que fiz para essa história encontrei muita coisa interessante e provavelmente estou mudando meu ponto de vista, eu sei que não me embrenhei muito no assunto, serviu apenas de pano de fundo, não quero ser uma formadora de opinião, longe disso.

Mas descobri que no Brasil, 3.400 pessoas engrossam a fila de espera para um transplante a cada ano, mas só 600 conseguem. Cerca de 30% morrem na fila. (dados de 2001)

(Esse trecho abaixo foi tirado de uma entrevista com cirurgião britânico Paul McMaster.)

__

O ideal seria o transplante de órgãos de animais, mas é alto o risco de infecção. Mas isso será possível daqui a 20 anos. Os animais se mudados geneticamente servirão para evitar rejeição. É nisso que pesquisadores trabalham hoje. 


End file.
